Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: Harry et ses amis entament leur troisième à Poudlard mais le célèbre trio se transforme très vite en Quatuor. En effet, une nouvelle élève rentre d'une formation spéciale et est admise en même année qu'eux... HP X CHARMED X BUFFY Nouvelle version postée!
1. prologue

_**NdA : C'est ma première fic alors soyez sympa, bonne lecture…**_

**important, c'est histoire incorpore également les séries "Buffy contre les vampires" et "Charmed" mais ne vous inquiété pas elles ne seront pas très présente. Enfin pour l'instant...**

**Résumé**: Harry et ses amis entament leur troisième à Poudlard mais le célèbre trio se transforme très vite en Quatuor. En effet une nouvelle élève rentre d'une formation spéciale et est admise en même année qu'eux...

**Prologue**

Cette histoire est la même que celle que nous connaissons tous, a ceci prêt, notre cher Sirius Black a eue une fille.

En effet, Sirius s'est marié avec Sarah Potter, la cousine de James, et dans l'ordre des choses, a eu un enfant répondant au doux nom de Mélindra Black. Mais la menace qui pesait sur James, Lily et Harry Potter pèse également sur la famille Black alors pour plus de sécurité, ils vivent tous les six dans la même maison. Comme tout le monde le sait, Voldemort découvre cette maison grâce à Peter Petigrow et tu tout le monde. Enfin presque, puisque Harry et Mélindra s'en sorte indemne... Harry est confié aux Dursley et Sirius, qui était en mission pour l'ordre cette nuit là, confit sa fille à son dernier ami, Remus Lupin afin de pouvoir s'occuper de Peter Petigrow de manières, disons, définitives. Mais les choses tournent mal et Sirius est envoyé à Azkaban. Dumbledore réussi à convaincre Lupin de lui laisser Mélindra, et la fait adopter par des moldus, William et Elizabeth Turner, avec un petit mot expliquant la situation...

Dix ans plus tard, Mélindra reçoit une lettre de Poudlard où elle est inscrite depuis sa naissance mais pas sous le nom de Mélindra Turner mais sous celui de Mélindra Black. Ses parents lui avaient tout expliqué l'année de ses 9 ans.

Mais Mélindra possède des pouvoirs qui se déclenchent à chaque fois qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur ou en colère ce qui arrive assez fréquemment. Dumbledore, grâce a une potion avait, jusque là, réussi à les rendre quasiment hors service. Ce sont malheureusement des pouvoirs Acathlan, c'est-à-dire comme ceux des soeurs Halliwell. C'est pourquoi, Dumbledore décide de l'envoyer chez ces dernières afin qu'elle apprenne à les maîtriser. Après une formation de deux ans chez les soeurs Halliwell, Mélindra peut enfin entrer à Poudlard...

Enfin, Dumbledore a jugé utile de ne mentionner uniquement le nom de sa mère dans le petit mot d'explication. Mélindra ne sait donc pas que son père est le dangereux criminel Sirius Black, échappé d'Azkaban en début d'été.

Pour faciliter son intégration à Poudlard, Dumbledore a mis Mélindra en relation avec Hermione Granger et celles-ci sont très vite devenues amies.

Mais comme les chats ne font pas des chiens, Mélindra est d'une intelligence vive et a demandé à correspondante de faire quelques recherches sur son père et bizarrement toute trace écrite contenant le nom de Sirius Black a disparu...


	2. Le Poudlard Express

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. et à Warner Bros. sauf Mélindra Black et pi tous ceux que vous ne connaissais pas !

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**_RAR: _**Merci à Manon pour sa review, ainsi qu'à Lorena et Kaede.

_**Note :**_ Bonjour à toi, noble lecteur qui a eut le courage de venir lire cette fic, qui je l'espère sincèrement te plaira. Et pour essayer d'augmenter cette chance, j'ai décidé de revoir ma fic donc, voilà le chapitre 1, mais quelque peu… Revu.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

Orlane.

**Le Poudlart express**

Mélindra se leva tôt, c'était le grand jour. Elle allait enfin entrer à Poudlart et rencontrer Hermione Granger. Une fine excitation résonnait en elle. Poudlard : le château le plus connu dans le monde magique. Dire qu'elle avait hâte d'y être était un doux euphémisme… En plus sa rencontre avec Hermione promettait d'être mémorable, la Gryffondor lui était déjà chère, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontrée.

Mélindra s'habilla simplement : un jean et un débardeur bleu qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et regarda attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était assez grande et mince, et avait de longs cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux étaient bleus cobalts et sa peau légèrement mâte, traits de famille hérités d'elle ne savait qui… Dure de ne pas connaître l'identité véritable de ses parents.

Elle entendit la voix de sa mère adoptive, provenant certainement de la cuisine, un étage et quelques pièces plus loin.

- Dépêche-toi de descendre, le petit déjeuné est prêt.

Elle sourit et descendit rejoindre ses parents.

Après avoir prit un petit déjeuner copieux, son père l'emmena à la gare King Cross. Hermione lui avait expliqué comment se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾, même si elle doutait encore de son talent pour traverser les murs… Après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents, elle s'y rendit.

Quand elle déboucha sur le quai, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par le train. Elle avait en effet l'habitude de voir des TGV et l'ancienne locomotive à vapeur était vraiment…énorme.

Elle s'approchât du train et se mit en quête d'Hermione. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle la cherchait lorsqu'en regardant l'heure, elle s'aperçut que le train partait dans moins de cinq minutes, elle pesta contre elle même et se dépêcha de monter dans le wagon le plus proche, se débattant au passage avec ses bagges : pas une filles pour rien, elle n'avait pas réussit à tout faire rentrer dans une seule malle. En même temps, elle avait presque emmené sa bibliothèque et la moitié de son coffre à armes diverses. Le train s'ébranla très rapidement.

Elle se remit donc à la recherche d'Hermione en jetant de discrets coups d'œil dans chaque compartiment, ses trois malles flottant derrière elle. Quand elle vit un garçon de son âge, des cheveux blonds et plaqués en arrière, elle sourit intérieurement et décidât de donner une leçon à Draco Malefoy. Elle frappa au carreau du compartiment et entra, sans attendre une quelconque autorisation de la part des passagers. Le Serpentard la dévisagea puis sourit :

- Bonjour… A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Dit-il, avec une expression de courtoisie qui sonnée faux et qui fit grimacer Mélindra…

- Je suis nouvelle et je rentre en troisième année et bon, je voulais savoir si vous saviez où je pourrais trouver Hermione Granger.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe ? Elle doit sûrement être avec le balafré et ce sale Weasley. Répondit Malefoy, d'un air dédaigneux. Mais je serrais toi j'éviterais de traîner avec ce genre de racaille. Comment t'a dit que tu t'appelais déjà ? Demanda Malefoy qui s'était levé, espérant sans doute qu'elle lui serrerait sa main tendue.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit Malefoy, répondit-elle, d'une voix aussi glaciale que la Sibérie. Elle n'avait pas tellement apprécié le Sang-de-Bourbe. Puis elle saisit Malefoy par le col et lui murmura à l'oreille avec un ton menaçant « Et si j'était toi j'éviterais d'insulter Hermione Granger ainsi que ses amis si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminée ». Elle le lâcha puis reprit, sur le ton de la conversation «Alors où puis-je trouver Miss Granger ? »

Malefoy la regarda de haut en bas et finit par répondre.

- Elle est passée devant notre compartiment, tout à l'heure. Elle et ses _amis_ se dirigeaient vers la fin du train. Lui répondit le jeune Serpentard.

- Et ben tu vois quand tu veux. Au revoir Malefoy

Sur ce, la jeune fille prit la direction que lui avait indiqué le Serpentard. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle vit trois adolescents, une fille et deux garçons. La fille avait des cheveux en broussailles et les deux garçons semblaient se disputer le pris du plus mal coiffé. Elle frappa au carreau et entra.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsqu'il avait entendu frapper, Harry s'était tu et avait regarder dans la direction de la porte où se tenait une jeune fille brune qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, pourtant, elle semblait trop âgée pour être une première année. Celle-ci lui sourit et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. A sa grande surprise, Hermione se leva et la salua comme si c'était une fille qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours.

- Ron, Harry, je vous présente Mélindra Black qui rentre d'une formation assez spéciale et qui va allez en troisième année avec nous.

- Salut, répondirent Ron et Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En entrant, Mélindra avait regardé directement Harry, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était son cousin au deuxième degré et cela lui faisait bizarre de rencontrer quelqu'un de son sang.

Elle le jaugea du regard et remarqua qu'il était exactement comme Hermione l'avait décrit dans ses lettres. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'elle avait reconnu la plupart des personnes de son âge. Quand au grand rouquin, elle verrait en tant voulu. Elle avait un vrai problème quand il s'agissait d'accorder sa confiance aux inconnus… Elle installa ses affaires dans le filet à bagages, sous les regards interloqués de ses camarades, devant son nombre de bagages. Elle sentait leurs regards brûlants dans son dos. Et ce n'était pas forcément pour lui plaire. Une voix en elle lui disait que il n'y avait pas que la nouveauté qu'elle représentait comme explications à ce genres de regards.

Ron fut le premier à poser la question qui démangeait les lèvres de Harry :

- Tu es parente avec Sirius Black ?

Hermione lança un regard réprobateur à Ron et Mélindra répondit simplement, toujours en train d'installer ses affaires.

- Ca c'est une question à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponses.

Elle rangea attrapa un bouquin dans un petit sac et s'installa et Ron ne pu s'empêcher de dire, curiosité de Gryffondor oblige :

- Comment ça ? Tu dois bien le savoir non ?

- Ecoutes, je suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie dès que je rencontre quelqu'un. Répliqua la jeune Black, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

- Ca va ! S'exclama t-il. Te m'es pas en boule

Une voix s'éleva alors dans le compartiment.

- Mélindra, je croyais que tu n'avais qu'une parole. Dit la voix.

- C'est exact. Répondit Mélindra.

- Alors que fais tu de ta promesse que tu ma faite, continua la voix.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Mélindra, tout en sachant très bien de quoi parlait Piper.

- Celle où tu m'as promis d'appliquer au pied de la lettre les définitions d'aimable, agréable et sympathique.

- C'est bon… Grogna-t-elle. Comment va la famille ?

- Très bien. Je dois te laisser Mélindra, prends soin de toi.

- T'inquiètes pas.

Elle se tourna vers Ron en soupirant et lui dit.

- Disons que c'est pas si simple… En faite je ne sais pas qui est mon père alors après comment veux tu que je te dise qui est Sirius Black au niveau de ma famille.

Et devant les regards que lui jetais Ron et Harry, elle continua,

- Bon pour faire simple ma mère, Sarah Potter (Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose), la cousine de James Potter, s'est mariée avec un homme du nom de Black. Vu qu'elle et moi étions en danger, James nous a proposé de venir habiter chez lui et…

Harry l'interrompu, car il venait de comprendre,

- Et ta mère s'est fait tuer par Voldemort la même nuit que mes parents, ensuite il a essayait de me tuer, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et on connaît tous la suite de l'histoire.

- C'est ça. A part que le sortilège que Voldemort t'a lancé était sensé nous tuer tous les deux mais grâce à toi et à ceci, elle fit apparaître un dôme bleu autour d'elle, qui était comme parcourut d'éclairs bleus ou d'électricité, nous sommes encore vivants et comme j'ai gardé cette protection jusqu'à ce que je soit en sécurité nous n'avons pas été ensevelit sous les gravas de la maison lorsque cette dernière s'est écroulée.

Un silence s'installa après ces dernières paroles et elle décida de le rompre en changeant de sujet, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

- Avant que je ne vous interrompe, vous parliez de quoi ?

Harry échangea un regard gêné avec Ron et Hermione puis celle-ci dit :

-Tu peux lui en parler également Harry, Mélindra est largement digne de confiance, cela va faire deux ans que je corresponds avec elle.

- Merci de nous avoir tenu au courant Hermione, répliqua Ron, je pensais que nous aussi étions largement digne de confiance !

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré et répondit :

- Dumbledore m'avait demandé de n'en parler à personne et puis je voulais vous faire une surprise.

Ron ne répliqua pas et Harry leur résuma la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Mr et Mrs Weasley et l'avertissement que Mr Weasley venait de lui donner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ron paraissait abasourdi, Hermione avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche en signe d'effarement, Mélindra quand à elle affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Ainsi Sirius Black se serait évadé pour tuer le Survivant… Manque de bol pour lui, il choisissait l'année où elle débarquait à Poudlard. Et, foi de Mélindra Black, elle ne laisserait pas un Mangemort de bas étages tuer le Gryffondor.

- Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? Demanda Hermione après un long silence. Harry cette fois il faut vraiment que tu soit prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis…

- Je ne cherche aucun ennui, répliqua Harry, agacé. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.

Mélindra, quand à elle semblait réfléchir et allait dire quelque chose mais Ron fut plus rapide qu'elle

- Il faudrait qu'il soit idiot pour aller chercher un cinglé qui eut le tuer.

- De toute façon si Black veut te tuer, il devra d'abord s'occuper de mon cas, et pour ça, je lui souhaite bien du courage. Dit Mélindra.

- Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader D'Azkaban, rappela Ron, mal à l'aise et qui voyait mal ce qu'une sorcière de treize ans pourrait faire contre Sirius Black. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était dans un quartier de haute sécurité.

La discussion divergea ensuite sur Pré-au-lard. Après le passage du chariot de friandises, les quatre amis reçurent la visite de Malefoy encadré par ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

Quand ceux-ci approchèrent, Mélindra se rendit invisible, elle remarqua que, avant d'entrer dans le compartiment, Malefoy avait jeté un coup d'œil inquiet à l'intérieur mais ne l'ayant pas vu, il était entré. Mélindra le laissa lancer quelques insultes à Ron, puis se rendit visible et adressa un sourire carnassier à Malefoy, qui perdit le sien…

Elle se leva et regarda Malefoy dans les yeux

- Draco, aurais tu du mal à comprendre le Français ? Demanda-t-elle, en ancrant son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit ce dernier.

- Il me semble pourtant t'avoir dit qu'il fallait mieux pour toi et ton intégrité physique, d'éviter d'insulter Hermione, Ron et Harry, Non ?

- Et alors ?

- Et alors dégages avant que je ne m'énerve. Répliqua Mélindra, en s'approchant un peu plus du Serpentard.

- Attends, qui t'es toi d'abord pour me parler comme ça ?!

- Mélindra Black, ton nouvel ennemi.

- Black, t'es une sang pur alors ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peu te foutre, Malefoy. Sang pur ou pas j'aime pas les cons.

Ca y était Draco l'avait énervée, sans prévenir, quelque chose, qui ressemblait à une onde, avait frappé Malefoy et ses gorilles, les envoyant dans le décor. Ils étaient maintenant par terre et avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle.

- T'as compris maintenant ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ou il faut que je recommence ?

En regardant attentivement ses yeux, Malefoy avait remarqué qu'ils étaient presque noirs.

Elle lui lança un regard de dégoût et sortie prendre l'air pour ne pas les étriper.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Malefoy, lui, s'en alla. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur cette fille.

Black, le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et celui de l'assassin le plus recherché d'Angleterre. Trop de questions et pas de réponses. Trop de coïncidences aussi… Et puis cette fille était bizarre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron, Hermione et Harry se lançaient des regards inquiets et amusés aussi. L'année n'allait pas être drôle pour Malefoy et sa bande…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors??? Ca vous a plu? Laisser une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis...

Orlane.


	3. Le Détraqueur

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. et à Warner Bros. Sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**_RAR:_** Merci 0 manon pour sa review.

_**Note:**_ Bonjour à tous! Je continue à remanier cette fic... Donc voici le chapitre 2, revu et corrigé. Il est notamment plus long que la dernière version. Bonne lecture.

Le Détraqueur

Lorsque Mélindra retourna dans le compartiment, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale. Elle s'asseya à côté d'Hermione et ouvrit un livre intitulé : _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, sous le regard amusé de son amie qui lui avait dit dans quasiment toutes ses lettres qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle lise ce livre. Et Mélindra avait finit par céder, sous peur de se faire agresser par Hermione Granger.

- Je le crois pas ! Toi aussi tu lis ce bouquin ? Demanda Ron.

Mélindra releva la tête et lança un regard d'incompréhension au rouquin.

- Ca va faire trois ans que je connais Hermione, et ça va faire trois longues années qu'elle nous rabat les oreilles avec le sacro saint livre de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Expliqua le jeune Weasley, sous le regard devenu assassin de sa meilleure amie.

Mélindra se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire presque carnassier.

- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais un tyran !

- Je ne suis pas un tyran !

- Pas le moins du monde. S'exclamèrent en cœur Ron et Harry.

- Sauf pour les cours…

- Les révisions…

- Le règlement…

- Et _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ! Continuèrent les deux garçons.

Mélindra éclata de rire, bien vite suivit par les trois Gryffondors. Ron lui plaisait bien finalement.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement, faisant mourir le fou rire des quatre adolescents. Des chocs lointains indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Quelques cris de surprise leur parvinrent. Mélindra fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était visiblement pas habituel. Puis toutes les lampes commencèrent à clignoter pour finir par s'éteindre d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité. Mélindra sentit sa magie prendre le dessus sur elle et son dôme bleu apparut, remplissant le compartiment d'une lumière bleutée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron en essayant de voir quelque chose à travers la vitre du compartiment.

- Vous croyez que le train est en panne ? Demanda Harry.

- Le train fonctionne magiquement… Il ne peut pas tomber en panne ! Grogna Hermione. Si vous aviez lu L'Histoire de Poudlard, vous le sauriez.

- Qu'est ce qu'on disait…

- Hermione a raison. Trancha Mélindra en regardant par la fenêtre du compartiment à son tour. La pluie tombait drue et l'épais rideau d'eau l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Tout ce que je sait c'est que ce n'est foncièrement pas bon.

- Ah ouais ? Demanda Hermione, pas le moins du monde rassurée.

Et comme pour donner raison à la jeune Black, le train fut comme secoué.

Il y eut une sorte de couinement et Mélindra vit Ron essuyer la vitre avec sa main pour essayer de voir vraiment quelque chose, mais le brouillard s'était levé, brouillard qui ajouté à la pluie n'arrangeait pas vraiment le jeune Weasley qui ne vit rien.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement sur deux adolescents, l'une rousse et l'autre brun au visage rond que Mélindra identifia comme Ginny et Neville. Ils avaient l'air d'hésiter à traverser la protection de Mélindra.

- Vous pouvez entrer, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous arrivera rien. Dit cette dernière, d'un ton rassurant.

Après tout, elle avait retrouvé la quasi-totalité du contrôle de ses pouvoirs même si elle ne pouvait toujours pas les abaisser.

Ginny était un peu sceptique mais elle entra quand même suivit de Neville.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici tout les deux ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je cherchais Ron, répondit Ginny. Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Mélindra et le professeur Lupin du menton, toujours endormit et le visage caché par une cape.

Celui-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux et balaya le compartiment du regard, observant d'un œil critique les élèves, son regard passa sur Harry et y revint pour s'y fixer pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se mit à fixer pareillement Mélindra. La jeune fille vit plusieurs sentiments traverser les yeux de l'homme. Mais trop furtivement pour que le jeune Black puisse savoir lesquels.

- Miss Black, dit-il finalement, veuillez faire disparaître ce dôme, je ne voudrais pas que tous les élèves viennent ici.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? En temps normal elle aurait été plus que méfiante mais là, son esprit semblait reconnaître l'étranger...

- J'aimerais bien, professeur mais… Je ne peux pas. Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas explicitement en sécurité.

- Comment ça ?

- Protection préventive… C'est pas de mon ressort.

Lupin la fixa avec étonnement tandis que la jeune fille plantait son regard sur la vitre du compartiment, dont la buée commençait à se… glacer, Il y avait un problème là... Le froid qui était à l'origine de ce brusque… changement devint de plus en plus intense et commença à s'immiscer en elle. Lui faisant presque monter les larmes aux yeux. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et lui fit tourner la tête. Elle vit une chose horrible, dont le visage, à supposer que visage il y avait, caché par une longue capuche. La Chose semblait flotter au-dessus du sol et dégageait une odeur de décomposition avancée. Mélindra sentit une peur paranormal, comme artificielle prendre place en elle…

Mélindra se leva, se disant que quoique soit cette… créature, elle n'était certainement pas immatérielle et se plaça entre les autres occupants du compartiment et la Chose. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se concentrer outre mesure. La chose semblait fragile. Elle l'enveloppa dans un dôme avant de lui envoyer une sorte « d'onde » qui propulsa le dôme et son prisonnier hors du compartiment avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre la paroi du couloir. Mélindra crut que cela suffirait à mettre la créature hors d'état de nuire et fit disparaître le dôme, libérant ainsi un Détraqueur assez «en colère». Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui le fixait avec surprise et une lueur de peur. Le froid devint plus intense encore et la créature émit une sorte de râle qui ressemblait à celui d'un mourrant. Mélindra entendit comme des cris lointains… Les siens peut-être ? Sa vue se brouilla. Rapidement, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle et s'évanouie…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la lumière était revenue et le train était reparti. Mélindra regarda autour d'elle et vit la main d'Hermione tendu en sa direction, elle la saisit et se retrouva debout. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se réveilla à son tour et la jeune fille l'aida à se relever.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mouais, mais j'ai connu mieux, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé et c'était quoi se truc ? reprit-il, après un temps durant lequel il avait frotté ses vêtements.

- Un Détraqueur, l'une des créatures qui surveille Azkaban. Répondit le professeur Lupin, tout en sortant du chocolat de sa poche et en donnant à tout le monde. Ensuite il se leva et sortit du compartiment.

- Harry, tu es sur que ça va ? demanda Hermione dès que le professeur Lupin était parti.

- Génial, répondit sarcastiquement ce dernier. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre c'est évanoui ?

- Moi, répondit Mélindra sans le moindre gène. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal, après tout, je l'avais mit pas mal en rogne, ce Détraqueur, reprit-elle en souriant, et comme tu étais derrière moi, il t'a pas épargner.

Harry la regarda sceptiquement… Il n'aurait pas vraiment dit normal…

Le professeur Lupin était revenu depuis plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant. Quart d'heure durant lequel Mélindra n'avait pas arrêté de l'observer à la dérobée, elle finit par lui demander :

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Miss Black.

- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… Cette question lui taraudait l'esprit toute à l'heure. Certes cet homme ne semblait pas dangereux mais quand même…

Elle vit son professeur perdre un peu de ses couleurs. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas trop en dire, Dumbledore avait été très clair sur la question. Mélindra et Harry ne devait rien savoir de plus… Ils en savaient déjà trop selon le directeur de Poudlard.

- J'ai connu vos parents ainsi que ceux de Harry naturellement et vous leur ressemblaient beaucoup.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils… Ses parents ? Ca tombait bien ça, elle qui cherchait désespérément l'identité de son géniteur.

- Vraiment ? Alors vous savez qui est mon père ?

Le professeur Lupin devint soudain très pâle,

- Miss Black, je sais qui est votre père mais ce n'est certainement pas à moi de vous dire comment il s'appelle. Si le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas jugé utile de vous le dire c'est qu'il a ses raisons, répondit-il sèchement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au bout d'un long moment, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud que Neville avait caché sous son chapeau lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche.

- Les premières années, par ici, lança une voix familière. Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la gigan­tesque silhouette de Hagrid qui se tenait à l'autre bout du quai et faisait signe aux nouveaux élèves apeurés de le suivre pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac.

- Ça va, tous les trois? Cria Hagrid de loin.

Ils lui firent de grands signes de la main, et se dirigèrent vers les diligences.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ça vous à plu? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review surtout...

Merci de me lire.

A bientôt.

Orlane


	4. La répartition

**_Titre _:** Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R.et à Warner Bros sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

**_Résumé_ : **Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**_RAR:_** Merci à Manon pour sa review ainsi qu'à Domino6622, dont les review m'ont fait très très plaisir.

**_Note:_** Dans la continuation du travail deremaniemment de cette fic, tout du moins des dix premiers chapitres qui ne me plaise plus trop, voici le chapitre 3, revu et corrigé. Bonne lecture.

**La répartition**

Mélindra quant à elle, quitta Harry, Ron et Hermione et se dirigea vers Hagrid, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Hermione lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui.

Dumbledore lui avait en effet dit que puisqu'elle était nouvelle, il valait mieux qu'elle traverse le lac et se fasse répartir avec les premières années. Et Mélindra n'avait pas été spécialement ravie de devoir passer devant toute l'école alors que le directeur aurait très bien pu la répartir dans son bureau.

Lorsque Hagrid aperçut la fille de Sirius Black, il eut d'abord la grande surprise de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à ses parents… Et surtout à son père. Cette ressemblance entraîna chez lui un élan de haine et de colère… Il avait bien connu James Potter et Sirius Black lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, tout comme il avait bien connu Lily Evans et Sarah Potter… Pour lui, la mort de trois de ses amis était l'unique faute de Sirius Black. Mais cet élan disparut tout de suite quand la jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire, le même sourire que sa mère.

- Bonjour Hagrid, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous me feriez traverser le lac avec les premières années.

Il lui rendit son sourire

- Suis-moi Mélindra, dit-il.

Mélindra émit un grognement imperceptible…Elle trouvait plus qu'agaçant que tout le monde la reconnaisse sans qu'elle ait besoin de se présenter mais elle suivit quand même Hagrid, de toute façon elle n'avait pas tellement le choix, et prit place à côté de ce dernier.

La traversée dura un bon quart d'heure durant lequel Mélindra dévora le château des yeux… Certes, de jour, le château était beau et imposant. Mais de nuit… Le spectacle était magnifique. Les lumières se reflétaient à l'infini dans le Lac Noir, donnant un aspect plus que féerique à Poudlard. Mélindra soupira de mécontentement lorsque le garde chasse la secoua par l'épaule pour la faire revenir sur terre, dans les deux sans du terme : ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Hagrid les mena à travers un dédale de couloir et ils arrivèrent dans un grand Hall où le professeur Flitwick –apparemment- les attendait.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de venir.

- Miss Black, vous serez répartie en première, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui, professeur. Grogna la jeune Black. Génial, être répartie en première lui ferait une bonne pub. Elle qui n'aspirait qu'à être tranquille.

Elle se mit donc en tête du cortège des nouveaux élèves –qu'elle dépassait tous d'une bonne tête, impossible de passer inaperçue- et lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle elle vit que beaucoup trop de monde la regardait et murmurait sur son passage à son goût. Elle du faire un grand effort pour ne pas s'énerver... D'autant plus que cela ajoutait à son stress. Elle savait ce qu'on allait lui faire faire mais quand même…

Arrivée devant la table des professeurs, Flitwick posa un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret et celui-ci se mit à chanter une chanson ventant les quatre maisons.

Quand le Choixpeau eut terminé, Dumbledore se leva et le volume sonore baissa très rapidement.

- Cette année, les troisièmes années accueilleront une nouvelle camarade, Mélindra Black qui a du partir pendant deux ans pour une formation spéciale afin de maîtriser quelques pouvoirs assez dévastateurs, aussi je vous conseillerais d'éviter de la mettre en colère si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à l'infirmerie. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir chaleureusement afin qu'elle se sente le plus rapidement chez elle.

Mélindra fit une grimace peut amène durant le discours de son professeur.

Le professeur Flitwick l'appela, elle remarqua que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête, d'un geste qui dû paraître brusque.

- Tien, tien, Mélindra Black, j'ai été étonné de ne pas te voir il y a deux ans.

- J'avais à faire.

- C'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Il y eut un silence. Hum… Le choix est assez difficile. Tu possèdes une intelligence vive et un goût pour les découvertes et le savoir, tu ferais une bonne Serdaigle… mais je vois aussi un très grand mépris pour les règlements, quels qu'ils soient… Serdaigle n'est donc pas envisageable. Poufsouffle ne te conviendrait pas non plus. Il nous reste donc Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

- Un conseil ne m'envoie pas à Serpentard ou se sera la dernière chose que tu feras. De plus tu risques d'avoir la mort d'un des élèves de cette école sur la conscience.

- Oh, des menaces, ton père m'en avait également fait.

- Alors c'est de famille.

- Comme tu veux. Dommage. Serpentard t'aurait aidé à t'élever sur le chemin de la puissance. Mais c'est ainsi. Je crois que Gryffondor va accueillir une nouvelle fois un membre de la famille Black, « Gryffondor ! » cria le Choixpeau et Mélindra alla s'installer à côté de Ron, sous les applaudissements de sa maison.

- Où sont Hermione et Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, une fois que les applaudissements se furent arrêtés.

- Je ne sais pas, McGonagall les a appelé tout à l'heure.

- D'accord.

Mélindra sentit un regard brûlant posé sur elle, elle tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs et vit que l'un d'entre eux, qui avait des cheveux si gras qu'en les essorant, ont aurait certainement pu graisser toutes les portes de Poudlard, lui lançait un regard partagé entre le dégoût, la haine et la colère. Elle lui rendit un regard glacial, avec le sourire assortit et à sa grande surprise, il baissa les yeux.

Ron qui avait surprit le regard de Rogue murmura à Mélindra :

- Que Rogue n'aime pas Harry c'est une chose. D'après ce qu'on sait, James lui aurait fait une mauvaise blague. Mais toi, tu es nouvelle, il n'a encore rien à te reprocher.

- A mon avis ça ne vient pas de moi mais plutôt de mon nom, mon père ne serait pas innocent en ce qui concerne cette blague que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- T'as p'tête raison.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

La répartition venait de se terminer et Harry et Hermione venaient de les rejoindre.

- Mélindra vient à peine d'arriver qu'elle a déjà le droit au regard de Rogue, expliqua Ron.

- Quel genre de regard ? Demanda Harry.

- Le tien, murmura Mélindra.

- Alors t'as pas fini d'avoir des ennuis avec lui.

- Lui aussi, s'il m'en cherche trop, il finira à l'infirmerie.

Harry voulait répondre mais Dumbledore venait de se lever et commença son discours.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, les assiettes se remplirent et les élèves commencèrent à manger.

- Qu'est-ce que voulait McGonagall ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Pas grand-chose.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra sentait que quelques personnes lui lançaient des regards fréquents et commençait à être agacée. Elle voulait les apostropher mais ne le fit pas : c'était son premier jour et il fallait

qu'elle se fasse bien voir. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings, tout en imaginant le meilleur moyen d'envoyer bouler toute l'assemblée Poudlarienne. Etant trop occupé à fulminer dans sa tête, elle ne se rendit pas compte que, désormais, toute la grande salle la regardait.

- Heu… Mélindra ? Dit Hermione. Tu ne pourrais pas te rendre visible, parce que c'est assez gênant de voir ta fourchette monter et descendre toute seule. En plus tout le monde nous regarde, même les profs.

Mélindra regarda sa main et vit qu'elle s'était encore rendue invisible sans le vouloir. Elle regarda Hermione et dit :

- Désolée, c'était pas volontaire.

Et elle se rendit visible.

- Je croyais que tu maîtrisais tes pouvoirs totalement maintenant, chuchota Hermione

- Oh, c'est le cas sauf quand je suis en danger, énervée ou agacée.

Elle regarda un groupe de deuxième année qui la regardait toujours.

- Vous avez un problème ? Leur lança-t-elle, agressivement. Le petit groupe détourna les yeux et fixèrent leur assiette.

Le repas se termina sans événements remarquables et quand ils eurent fini de manger, Mélindra qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur fut appelé par le professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore. Dit-elle.

- Miss Black, que s'est-il passé pendant le repas ? Piper Halliwell m'avait assuré que vous maîtrisiez vos pouvoirs.

- C'est le cas.

- Que c'est-il passé, alors ?

- Vous savez professeur, le subconscient des sorcières Acathlantes est toujours prompt à vous jouer de sal tours.

- Mais je suppose que Bla…, que Miss Black a voulu nous faire une petite démonstration de ses talents.

Mélindra se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue

- Et si vous continuez, vous pourrez même assister à une deuxième représentation ! Répondit-elle, acide.

- Serait-ce des menaces ? Miss Black.

- Non, un avertissement, le premier et le dernier.

- Voyez-vous ça, je vois que tout comme Potter, vous ressemblez à votre père.

- Et bien comme ça, vous savez à quoi vous attendre puisque vous semblez si bien le connaître !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient assisté à la scène et n'en revenaient pas qu'elle ait osé dire ça à leur professeur de potions.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus Lupin avait également assisté à la scène et allait regagner son appartement, tout en dissertant sur la possible ou pas transmission de la haine envers quelqu'un de génération en génération, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda de le suivre.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Qui y a-t-il professeur ?

- Rien de grave, je voulez juste vous parler de Mélindra.

- A quel sujet ?

- Tout à l'heure vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs dans le train.

- Oui pour s'attaquer au Détraqueur mais également pour se rendre invisible.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle les maîtrise ?

- Sincèrement ? Oui.

- Que pensez vous d'elle ?

- Mélindra a l'air d'avoir un sal caractère, et nous savons tout deux de qui elle tient ça, aussi si comme je le pense, elle est comme son père, Mrs Pomfresh, risque d'avoir du travail cette année. Dit Lupin en souriant.

- C'est ce que je pense également.

- Elle à l'air également très intelligente alors quand elle découvrira la vérité cela risque de n'être pas beau à voir.

- C'est certain. Merci professeur Lupin.

Remus Lupin s'en alla, laissant le professeur Dumbledore avec ses pensées.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

N'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis.

A bientôt,

Orlane.


	5. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde. Alors pour ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic, je suis désolé pour le retard. Alors pour me faire pardonner, voici deux nouveaux chapitres.

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

**_Résumé_** : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**Buck l'Hyppogriffe**

Le lendemain matin, la mauvaise humeur de Mélindra était légèrement retombée mais pas totalement. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle avec Harry, Ron et Hermione et en arrivant sur place, ils virent que Malefoy était en train de raconter une histoire apparemment désopilante où l'on entendait clairement les mots « Potter, Black, évanouit et bande de crétins ».

Lorsque Mélindra entendu cela, elle du faire un effort monumentale pour ne pas envoyer toute la clique à l'infirmerie. Elle réussi à faire apparaître un dôme autour de la table des Serpantards et ce fut lui qui reçut l'onde dévastatrice à leur place. Ces derniers avaient tout de suite arrêté de rire et Mélindra plongea comme une furie sur un Malefoy qui devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Il ne du son salut qu'au professeur Lupin qui attrapa Mélindra par le bras, en lui disant :

- Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie mais n'allez pas frapper Mr Malefoy, si vous ne voulez pas faire plaisir au professeur Rogue.

Mélindra s'arrêta et observa le professeur Lupin :

- Vous avez raison mais croyez moi, il me le paiera.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et regarda Malefoy qui était toujours très pâle puis retourna à sa table. Harry et Ron la fixèrent et au bout d'un moment, Harry demanda :

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Une preuve de ma mauvaise humeur et accessoirement de mon sal caractère.

Vu qu'ils la fixaient toujours elle continua.

- Ce sont mes pouvoirs Acathlans, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pu venir ici que cette année. Imagine le carnage si je ne les maîtrisai pas.

- Et t'en a d'autres, c'est juste pour qu'on soit au courant, dit Ron.

- Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles ça se limite à ça.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son cours d'arithmancie laissant ses amis aller à leur cours de divination. L'heure passa très vite et elle rejoingnie Harry, Ron et Hermione devant la salle de métamorphose.

Elle était très intéressée par le cours de son professeur et celle-ci parut étonnée quand elle lui demanda comment il fallait s'y prendre pour devenir un Animagus.

- Miss Black, je ne doute pas de vos capacités mais vous êtes trop jeune pour devenir un Animagus.

- Professeur, je veux juste savoir la technique, pas devenir un Animagus.

- Très bien, il faut juste faire le vide dans son esprit et se concentrer sur l'objectif. Mais avant il faut obliger son esprit à montrer la forme de l'animal en lequel on va se changer, c'est tout.

- Merci professeur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après leur dernier cours de la matinée, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle et en entrant, Mélindra eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Piper Halliwell à côté de Dumbledore, elle avait visiblement l'air de mauvaise humeur. En la voyant arriver sur elle, Mélindra essaya de s'en aller discrètement mais Piper la figea et l'obligea à la suivre à l'extérieur. Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard effaré et la suivirent.

Mélindra quand à elle se fit traîner dehors et comme elle s'y attendait Piper ne tarda pas à exploser.

- MELINDRA, SARAH, LILY, BLACK, COMMENT AS-TU PU LANCER CE TYPE D'ATTAQUE CONTRE DES PERSONNES INCAPABLES DE S'EN DEFENDRE.

- Ils avaient cherché et comme je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur et ben c'est parti tout seul.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ecoute Merry, si le professeur Dumbledore t'a envoyé chez nous c'est pour que ce genre de situations ne se produisent pas.

- Je sais.

- Bon je vais te laisser. Un conseil que je n'aille pas à revenir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle appela Léo et celui-ci la ramena après avoir saluer Mélindra, sans ajouter de commentaires. Mélindra quand à elle pris la direction de la grande salle et vit que Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient assisté à la scène.

- Qui c'était ? Questionna Ron.

- La tempête Piper.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelé Merry ? Demanda Harry qui préférait changer de sujet pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'aux Serpantards.

- C'est le diminutif de mon prénom, au goût de Phoebe, Mélindra été trop long alors elle a trouvé cette alternative.

- Et on peut t'appeler comme ça nous aussi, demanda timidement Hermione.

- Si vous voulez.

Après avoir déjeuné, ils se rendirent au cours de Hagrid. Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient plus. Harry marchait en silence à côté d'eux sur la pelouse qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, en lisière de la forêt interdite.Mélindra, elle, était perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils remarquèrent qu'ils allaient partager ce cour avec les Serpentards.

- Font chier, ceux-là. On peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes, maugréa Mélindra, visiblement toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la cabane de Hagrid, celui-ci les emmena dans un enclos en lisière de la forêt interdite. En arrivant, ils virent une douzaine de créatures mi-cheval, mi-aigle.

- Ce sont des hippogriffes, dit fièrement Hagrid, Elle sont très fières alors, surtout, ne vous aviser jamais de les insulter, continua-t-il. Bon, qui veut commencer ?

Tous les élèves reculèrent vivement, tous sauf Harry, qui ne c'était même pas rendu compte que ses amis venaient de le lâcher.

- Bien Harry, approche et incline toi, dit Hagrid, après avoir lâché Buck.

Harry s'exécuta et se promit de le faire payer à Ron, Hermione et Merry.

- Bien Harry, maintenant, attend qu'il te rende ton salut, reprit le demi-géant.

Après quelques minutes, Buck s'inclina.

- Bravo Buck, Harry, je crois que tu peux le caresser.

Avec beaucoup d'aprehension, Harry s'avança et caressa l'hippogriffe qui semblait apprécier.

- Je cois qu'il va même te laisser monter sur son dos, et son avoir eut le temps de protester, Harry se retrouva sur le dos de Buck qui prit son envol. Il revint vers le groupe d'élèves quelques minutes plus tard, et tous ses camarades voulurent essayer.

Malefoy et ses deux acolytes s'avancèrent vers Buck et Draco eut la très mauvaise idée d'insulter l'hippogriffe qui se cabra et entailla le bras du Serpentard. Hagrid éloigna Buck de Drago qui gémissait

- Je vais mourir, j'vais mourir.

- Mais non espèce d'abrutis, tu ne vas pas mourir, lança Mélindra qui s'avança vers Malefoy et murmura une incantation sans sa baguette qui eut pour effet d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Ensuite Hagrid emmena Malefoy à l'infirmerie et les élèves rentrèrent au château.

- Quel con ! Il pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire des conneries plus grosse que lui, celui-la. Il a gâché le cours d'Hagrid. Maugréa Harry.

- Ca c'est sûr. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Bien sûr que non, en le laissant se vider de son sang, tu aurais libéré le monde d'un crétin, répondit sarcastiquement Ron.

Elle lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Review s'il vous plait…


	6. Chapter 5

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

**_Résumé_** : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**La mauvaise idée de Rogue**

Le jeudi matin arriva très vite, et Mélindra et ses amis durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils allaient devoir supporter Rogue pendant deux heures.

- J'espère qu'il serra de bonne humeur, dit Ron en arrivant devant les cachots où tous les Serpantards attendaient déjà leur professeur.

- Ouais, parce que Rogue, ça peut aller mais les Serpantards en plus, c'est l'horreur, maugréa Harry.

- C'est clair, murmura Mélindra, qui visiblement n'était pas très emballée par l'idée de passer une heure avec ces imbéciles, limité intelligemment, comme elle les appelait.

Elle s'installa à côté d'Hermione au fond de la classe, Harry et Ron se mirent à la table d'à côté.

Le professeur Rogue fit apparaître, d'un coup de baguette magique, les instructions pour fabriquer une potion de Ratatinage.

Merry commença à se lever pour aller chercher les ingrédients avec les autres élèves quand le professeur Rogue la vit passer et il siffla :

- Miss Black, j'espère que vous possédez un don non semblable à celui de votre père. Il adorait trafiquer les potions de ses camarades.

Merry se tint droite, le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle lui en voulait : _il n'a pas le droit de __me comparer à mon père et d'ailleurs je ne le connais pas, il me cherche et en plus il me cache des choses. Déjà que chuis pas de bonne humeur… Il risque de passer à l'infirmerie sans avoir le temps d'enlever des points à Gryffondor._

_- _Et je suppose que vous étiez sûrement sa cible préférée, n'est-ce pas, répliqua Mélindra.

_- _Taisez vous et préparez votre potion.

Merry sourit, elle avait raison. Elle revint avec les ingrédients et commença à les préparer. Elle savait très bien s'y prendre, d'après les sœurs Halliwell, elle avait un don.

Elle connaissait déjà cette potion et ne prit pas la peine de regarder les instructions écrient au tableau. Elle préparait sa potion en rythme. En effet, elle avait apprit un sortilège qui permettait d'entendre une chanson comme si on écoutait un disque. C'est pourquoi elle ne remarqua pas que le professeur Rogue lui parlait.

- MISS BLACK, finit-il par hurler.

Mélindra stoppa les effets du sort et regarda son professeur.

- Oui ? Lança-t-elle, d'un ton agacé.

- Sur un autre ton, s'il vous plait. Cela fait cinq minutes que je vous appelle.

- Et ?

- Comment se fait-il que vous ne me répondiez pas ?

Mélindra lui lança un regard noir.

- Il se fait que le son de votre voie m'est insupportable, alors, j'écoutait de la musique pour ne pas l'entendre, lâcha la jeune fille.

- Comment osez vous ?

- Osez quoi ? Répliqua Mélindra avec un ton innocent et le sourire assorti.

- Me parler ainsi et… écouter de la musique pendant mes cours ?

- Il se trouve que je vous porte les mêmes sentiments que vous envers moi et plus particulièrement mon père, répliqua Mélindra, sans le moindre scrupule.

- Je retire dix points à Gryffondor.

- Faite donc, professeur. Que me vouliez vous ? Je suppose que vous vouliez me demander quelques chose, non ?

- Oui, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez même pas dénié ouvrir votre manuel, ni recopier ce qu'il y a au tableau.

Elle leva les yeux vers le tableau

- Oh, c'était à recopier ? Désolez professeur. Je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Vous devriez allez voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle vous prescrive des lunettes, Miss Black. Lui dit le maître de Potion, d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, mais si vous voulez mon avis vous devriez essayer l'invention extraordinaire qu'est le shampoing et si cela ne vous embête pas, j'aimerai pouvoir terminer ma potion en paix. C'est pas que votre présence me dérange et que vous polluez le peu d'air un temps soit peu potable de cette salle, mais c'est presque ça.

Le teint du professeur passa au rouge brique.

- Vous êtes comme votre père, aussi arrogante et trouble faite.

- Et fière de l'être en plus.

- Vous ne devriez pas pourtant.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Quand on sait ce qu'il a fait, répliqua le professeur.

Mélindra voulu passer ces dernières paroles à son avantage.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait ? Il vous a remit à votre place peut-être ?

- Vous viendriez en retenue ce soir, Miss Black.

- Vraiment ?

- Taisez-vous, votre arrogance ne vous mènera pas plus loin que votre père. Vous deviendrez comme lui… Une ratée.

Ce fut la parole de trop, Mélindra se leva et envoya le maître de potion contre le mur dans un grand fracca. Elle rassembla ses affaires et arrivé devant la porte, lança :

- Le cour est terminé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne revirent pas Mélindra. En effet, après qu'elle soit partit, un élève de Serpentard, s'était chargé d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh et leur professeur avait était emmené à l'infirmerie.

- D'après la rumeur, Rogue est toujours inconscient, dit Ron

- Il l'a bien cherché, et pour une fois, il a eu la monnaie de sa pièce, répondit Harry.

- Elle n'avait pas à l'envoyer dans le décor comme ça, même s'il l'avait cherché, répliqua vivement Hermione.

- Attend, t'aurait réagit comment si on t'avait dit que ton père est un raté, Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas…

- En tout cas, on n'est pas près d'avoir potion… Rappela Ron.

Les trois amis se rendirent à la grande salle pour manger avant d'attaquer leur cour de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après être parti du cours de Potion, Mélindra était montée dans les étages supérieurs afin de se calmer. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, comment cet abruti avait-il pu dire ça ? Elle décida de ne pas aller manger. Elle rejoindrait ses amis plus tard, au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

N'hésité pas à écrire des Reviews… Merci.


	7. La peur secrète d'une Black

**_Titre _: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black**

**_Auteur_ : Orlane**

**_Disclaimer_ : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. et à Warner Bros sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.**

**_Résumé_ : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…**

**La peur secrète d'une Black**

Après avoir manger, les trois Gryffondors se rendirent à leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et ils découvrirent une Mélindra d'une humeur plus qu'exécrable. Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs.

- Alors Merry, quoi de neuf ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Pas grand-chose, Rogue est toujours à l'infirmerie ?

- Ouai, lui répondit Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

- Génial, il en a pour la semaine, au moins… J't'en foutrai moi, un raté, pff.

- Allez, Merry, tu vas pas faire la tête toute la journée ? Commença Harry.

- Non, toute la semaine.

A ce moment-là, le professeur Lupin arriva et leur adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Miss Black, M. Potter, dit-il.

- Professeur, » répondirent les deux concernés.

- J'ai entendu des échos de vos exploits, Mélindra, impressionnant.

- Je vous remercie, professeur, répondit Mélindra.

Il se tourna vers les autres élèves :

- Aujourd'hui, nous ferrons des travaux pratiques, suivez moi !

Les élèves le suivirent. En chemin, ils croisèrent Peeve, l'esprit frappeur, ce dernier se retrouva avec du chewing-gum dans le nez et parti en fulminant, puis ils arrivèrent devant la salle des professeurs. Le professeur Lupin les fit entrer et les mena devant une vieille penderie qui tremblait en faisant beaucoup de bruit.

- Qui peut me dire ce que c'est, demanda t-il.

- Un épouvantard, marmonna Mélindra.

- Exact, les épouvantard aiment les endroits sombres et confinés : comme les armoires, les penderies, etc.… . Qui peut me dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard ?

- Personne ne le sait vraiment, répondit Hermione, il change de forme à volonté et prend l'aspect de la chose qui éffrait le plus la personne qui se trouve devant lui.

- C'est tout à fait cela, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Il existe portant une formule très simple pour s'en débarrasser, répétez après moi : _Ridikulus _!

- _Riddikulus_, répétèrent les élèves, en chœur.

- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer, Neville, approchez s'il vous plait.

Neville s'avança vers la penderie, pas très rassuré.

- Dites moi Neville, qu'est ce qui vous fait le plus peur ?

- Le professeur Rogue, marmonna Neville.

- Pardon ?

- Le professeur Rogue, répéta Neville, plus distinctement.

- Très bien, Neville, vous vivez chez votre grand-mère, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas que l'épouvantard prenne sa forme.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, est ce que vous pouvez vous représenter distinctement les vêtements de votre grand-mère ?

- Oui, elle porte un grand chapeau avec un vau…

- Si vous les voyez, nous les verrons.

Le professeur s'approcha de son élève et lui murmura quelque chose, puis il ouvrit la porte de la penderie. Une parfaite réplique de Rogue en sortit. Neville hésita puis lança :

- _Riddikulus_ !

Le maître des potions se retrouva affublé d'une longue robe verte, d'un chapeau surmonté d'un vautour et d'un grand sac rouge. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

- Mettez vous en rang, et représentez vous ce qui vous fait le plus peur et le moyen de le ridiculiser, dit Lupin à ses élèves.

Mélindra se retrouva entre Ron et Harry.

Après quelques élèves, ce fut à Ron, l'épouvantard commençait à perdre le nord, il se transforma en une énorme araignée, de plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut…

- _Riddikulus_, s'exclama Ron et les huit pâtes de l'araignée se retrouvèrent munit d'un patin à roulettes, la créature perdit l'équilibre…

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Mélindra, elle s'avança et l'épouvantard prit la forme d'un homme au visage flou et aux cheveux longs et noirs, il s'avança de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je ne t'aime pas Mélindra… Tu n'as été qu'une regrettable erreur depuis ta naissance… Ne te fait pas d'illusion, jamais tu ne me rencontreras… Les yeux de Mélindra se remplirent de larmes qu'elle laissa couler sans essayer de les retenir.

- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Murmura t-elle, ensuite elle remonta sa jambe et frappa violemment l'homme à la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

Harry, qui était derrière elle, avait entendu comme un chuintement, en effet Mélindra en avait profité pour sortir un poignard qui était fixé à sa jambe. Elle l'enfonça dans le ventre de l'épouvantard déjà plié en deux par sa première attaque. Ensuite elle lui décocha une onde, l'épouvantard percuta le mur, enfin elle lança le sort :

- _Riddikulus_.

L'homme se transforma en un Malefoy en caleçon, le concerné devint rouge de honte. Mélindra murmura une incantation et fit disparaître toutes traces de larmes. Elle se retourna et s'avança vers le Serpentard,

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié l'histoire de lundi matin ?… C'était juste partie remise, Drago.

Harry mit du temps à se remettre du fou rire dû à ce qu'avait fait Mélindra, finalement, il s'avança, et l'épouvantard se transforma en Détraqueur mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quelque chose, le professeur Lupin s'interposa entre lui et l'épouvantard. Celui-ci se transforma en une boule argentée et le professeur lança le sort.

Mélindra, sentit un froid intense lui glacer les entrailles et sans se retourner avait comprit en quoi venait de se transformer l'Epouvantard. Elle entendit les paroles de son Epouvantard lui résonner dans la tête, puis ce fut des cris… Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et tomba évanouie, sous les yeux de ses condisciples. Le professeur se précipita sur son élève et dit :

- Bon, je crois que ça va aller, Neville, veuillez vous occuper de l'Epouvantard, s'il vous plait.

Neville s'approcha de l'épouvantard et l'envoya dans la penderie.

- Très bien Neville. Le cours est terminé.

Le professeur Lupin installa Mélindra contre le mur de la salle des professeurs, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés dans la salle, visiblement inquiet pour leur amie.

- Professeur, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, elle va se réveiller, inutile de la remettre dans la même pièce que le professeur Rogue, et je pense que le fait de s'être évanouie devant toute sa classe lui suffise, mieux vaut la laisser se réveillez dans une salle vide que de lui faire traverser tout le château…

Mélindra commençait à remuer.

- Vous voyez, reprit-il.

Mélindra ouvrit les yeux et bâtie des paupières.

- Vous vous sentez bien, Miss Black ? Demanda Lupin.

Mélindra lui jeta un regard qui signifié très clairement « selon vous ? »

Le professeur Lupin se recula et l'aida à se relever.

- Merci, professeur, murmura Mélindra une fois debout, sa tête lui tournait encore un peu.

- Ce n'est rien, Miss Black. Tenez… Lui dit le professeur en lui tendant un bout de chocolat.

- Merci.

- J'aimerais que vous me suiviez dans mon bureau, Mélindra.

- Comme vous voulez, répondit la jeune fille.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la salle des professeurs, Harry, Ron et Hermione firent mines de partir et prirent un autre chemin qui menait également à la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra suivait son professeur en mangeant distraitement son carré de chocolat, arrivé devant ledit bureau, Lupin la fit entrer et lui désigna une chaise, elle s'assit et regarda son professeur.

- Miss Black, puis je savoir ce que représentait cet Epouvantard ?

- Mon père, lâcha Mélindra, vous voyez, grâce à Dumbledore et à Fudge je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble !

Ses paroles furent suivit d'un silence assez pesant.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est tout ?

- Certaine.

Mélindra se leva et sorti du bureau.


	8. Le repère des Maraudeurs

****

Salut tout le monde. Alors pour ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic, je suis désolé pour le retard. Mais j'ai eu un petit problème technique. Bonne lecture.

****

_**Titre**_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 

_**Auteur**_: Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

_**Résumé**_: Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**Le repère des Maraudeurs**

Mélindra se mit à courir dans le château, et arriva dans l'aile ouest, qui était déserte, elle décida de s'arrêter pour se calmer.

« C'est pas possible, une imitation de Détraqueur et je tombe dans les vapes. » songea la jeune fille. « Ya pas moyens, il faut que je trouve le moyen de me défendre. »

Elle se leva et monta les étages, jusqu'à arriver tout en haut des escaliers et continua ses recherches…

Mélindra pensait que le château devait avoir une sorte d' « étage secret » car on ne voyait pas le toit même lorsque l'on était, comme en ce moment, au dernier étage. Elle avait alors entreprit de trouver une sorte de trappe pour accéder aux greniers de Poudlard.

Elle entra dans une pièce et regarda au plafond, il y avait une forme rectangulaire au-dessus d'une armoire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et voyant qu'elle avait encore le temps, entreprit une petite visite.

Elle s'approcha de l'armoire et d'un coup de baguette magique, la déplaça. Puis elle se fit léviter et essaya d'ouvrir la trappe… Qui se révéla fermée.

- Merde ! Alohomora, toujours rien, bon ce n'est pas grave, Opornum, encore rien.

Elle atterrie en douceur sur le sol et lança une violente boule d'énergie sur la trappe qui vola en éclats. Elle sourit et emprunta le passage, désormais libéré.

Il n'y avait pas de planché, uniquement des poutres, elle décida de partir vers la droite et avança pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de se trouver, nez à nez avec… Une porte !

- Je le savais ! Gryffondor et les trois autres n'ont pas pu s'en empêcher… Les salles secrètes, c'est leur truc.

Elle examina la porte et remarqua une, non, des inscriptions.

- Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue, en dessous de chaque inscription il y avait une sorte d'emplacement, elle continua, « héritiers des Maraudeurs », il n'y en avait que deux emplacements… « Alohomora », rien ne se passa, « Opornum », toujours rien. « Réfléchit, Mélindra, réfléchit »… Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se lança et posa son doigt sur l'un des emplacements en dessous de « héritiers des Maraudeurs ». Et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Cool… Je suis une « héritière » des Maraudeurs, marmonna t-elle sarcastiquement.

La pièce était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière, près de l'âtre d'une cheminée, étaient disposés quatre fauteuils et une table basse, le long des murs des étagères où reposaient des livres, enfin au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une immense table. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce et une voix résonna :

- Bienvenue à toi, Mélindra Black, heureuse héritière du fier Patmol, les Maraudeurs te souhaite de bien utiliser leur repère…

La voix s'éteignit et la pièce sembla revenir à la vie, en effet, toute la poussière avait disparu.

- Cool, murmura t-elle, elle avança dans la pièce et trouva tout un pant de mur consacré aux Animagi. Elle continua son tour dans la pièce quand elle aperçue une porte, elle la franchie et se retrouva dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un petit grenier. Elle lança un sort de nettoyage et s'assit au milieu de la pièce. Elle sorti une feuille de papier, sur lequel elle avait écrit une incantation, inspirée de celles qu'elle avait lue dans le Livre des Ombres et fit apparaître une dizaine de bougies blanches qu'elle disposa en cercle.

- J'en appelle aux anciens pouvoirs, de part le sang qui coule dans mes veines, que me soit révélé, en ce lieu et en cette heure, ma forme profonde d'Animagus, incanta la jeune fille.

La lumière dégagée des bougies se mit à augmenter et au bout d'un moment se transforma en une sorte d'éclair blanc qui convergea devant elle en une sorte de petit miroir.

Elle l'observa attentivement, le miroir changeait de couleur, tout d'un coup, il fut traversé d'une lumière blanche qui aveugla Mélindra. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le miroir avait disparut, elle n'était plus dans le grenier… mais en pleine forêt équatoriale.

Elle vit s'approcher d'elle une panthère adulte, elle recula et comprit très vite se qui allait lui arriver si elle restait trop longtemps dans les parages. En effet, le félin venait de se mettre à « courir » et avant d'avoir réalisé quelque chose, Mélindra se retrouva par terre, immobilisée par le corps de la panthère qui… ronronnait ! Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

L'énorme chat se décala et Mélindra remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose autour du cou, une sorte de collier. Elle tendit la main et reconnu immédiatement le pendentif… Celui du pouvoir des trois… Elle allait poser une question quand la panthère disparu, ainsi que la forêt…

Elle se retrouva dans une forêt tempérée, et devant elle, à la place exacte de la panthère se trouvait un gros chien noir ou plutôt une grosse chienne noire… Elle avait également un collier autour du coup, mais le pendentif représentait les armoiries de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que… Commença t-elle, mais une lumière aveuglante, semblable à la première venait de l'entourait et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était de nouveau dans le grenier.

Mélindra n'y comprenait rien, elle avait vu deux animaux, elle n'était sensée n'avoir qu'une forme d'Animagus, pas deux. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils pour y réfléchir confortablement.

Après quelques minutes, elle comprit… Les deux colliers ! L'un devait symboliser la forme Animagus Acathlan et l'autre sa forme d'Animagus sorcier, c'était obligé.

Elle se leva et décida de rejoindre les autres, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas venant du dessous, elle se rendit invisible et alla se cacher dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle attendit quelques minutes et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur… Lupin ! « Eh ben c'est la journée des surprises » songea la jeune fille. Il avait l'air étonné mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il jette un coup d'œil circulaire, sourit, puis repartit.

Elle se leva et partie rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione. En atterrissant dans la pièce elle prit le soin de réparer la trappe et aperçut les mêmes inscriptions que sur la porte.


	9. Séléctions et entraînements

**_Titre_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black **

**_Auteur_: Orlane**

**_Disclaimer_: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.**

**_Résumé_: Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell**

**Sélections et entraînements**

Le lendemain matin, Mélindra découvrit que les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch auraient lieu le week-end suivant. L'équipe cherchait un remplaçant pour le poste de Poursuiveur, Katie Bell ayant décidé de ne plus faire parti de l'équipe car elle venait de retrouvait sa petite sœur, disparue six ans auparavant et comptait rattraper le temps perdu.

Mélindra, bien qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion que d'y jouer quelques fois, était devenue accro et comptait bien se présenter au poste de Poursuiveur.

Elle décida de faire un détour par le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour y déposer sa candidature. Elle laissa ses trois amis devant les escaliers et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Arriver devant la porte, elle frappa doucement et entra.

- Miss Black, que me vaut votre visite ?

- Je voulais proposer ma candidature pour le poste de Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Cela m'aurait étonné de ne pas vous voire, en effet. »

- Pourquoi ?

- Simplement parce que vos parents étaient des Poursuiveurs, c'est tout.

- Ah, merci professeur.

Elle sortit du bureau et partit vers la salle des trophées. En entrant, elle se rua vers les coupes de Quidditch et ne trouva que le nom de sa mère. Déçue, elle partit vers la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le jour des sélections arriva très vite sans événements notable à par le retour de Rogue. En effet, le professeur de Potions était revenu le jeudi et avait, finalement, décidé de laisser Mélindra tranquille.

Le samedi matin, Mélindra se leva tôt, les sélections débutaient à neuf heures et elle ne voulait pas être en retard. En arrivant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle fut surprise de trouver Harry qui… l'attendait.

- Salut Merry. Bien dormit ? Demanda t-il.

- Ouais. Qu'est ce que tu fait debout à cette heure ci ?

- Ben, comme je fais partit de l'équipe, je dois assister aux sélections, grogna t-il.

- Tu as l'air enthousiaste, ça fait peur, répliqua sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

- Oh, j'avais juste prévu une grâce matinée. »

- Feignant !

- Hey !

- Allez viens, on va manger.

Les deux Gryffondors prirent donc le chemin de la grande salle. Après un petit déjeuné copieux,

Ils se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch où les attendaient déjà le reste de l'équipe et les autres prétendants au poste. Olivier Dubois les salua rapidement et donna ses directives.

Mélindra souriait de toutes ses dents, elle passerait en dernier ce qui lui donnerait l'occasion de jaucher ses adversaires, la veille, Harry lui avait proposé d'emprunter son balais, proposition qu'elle avait tout de suite acceptée.

Les six participants passés, ce fut à son tour. D'après la mine de Dubois, aucun n'avait du être très brillants à son goût.

La jeune fille enfourcha son balais et frappant énergiquement le sol, s'éleva dans les aires et se mit en formation près des autres Poursuiveurs. Rien que le fait de voler lui donnait une sensation de liberté. Elle effectua des passes parfaitement maîtrisées, ainsi que des pirouettes dignes d'une tête brûlées pour éviter les Cognards lançés par Fred et George afin de ne pas dévier sa trajectoire. En approchant près des buts, Mélindra observa Dubois et lança le Souaffle, ce dernier n'eu même pas le temps de réaliser quelque chose, qu'elle avait marquée… Dubois ne bloqua aucun de ses tirs. C'est la mine satisfaite qu'elle regagna le sol.

- Wa ! Merry, je suis impressionné, s'exclama Fred.

- C'est vrai, renchérit George, je savais pas que tu volais aussi bien.

- Et encore, je ne me suis jamais entraîné.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Alicia.

- Non, je n'en avais pas l'occasion.

- C'est impossible, tu voles mieux que nous trois réunis, s'exclama Katie, qui malgré son départ de l'équipe était venu assister aux sélections.

- McGonagall m'a dit que j'avais ça dans le sang.

- Oh, et de quel côté ? L'interrogea Dubois, qui les avait rejoint.

- Des deux, mon cher.

- Inutile de te dire que tu es prise dans l'équipe, il faudra que tu commandes un balai et tu prendras la tenue de Katie.

- D'accord… et merci beaucoup.

Après s'être changée, Mélindra rentra au château avec Harry.

- Dis moi Mélindra, si tu ne t'es pas entraînée pendant la semaine, qu'est ce que tu faisais toutes ces heures où tu disparaissais.

- Ah… Le cœur de Mélindra s'accéléra un peu mais elle trouva vite quoi répondre. « J'étais à la bibliothèque ou alors dans des salles de classes vides ou bien dans la forêt interdite, en faite, ça dépendait des moments, » mentit Mélindra, qui en faite avait passé ses heures de temps libre à lire tous ce qui concernait les Animagi dans le repère des Maraudeurs, à faire des essais dans le petit greniers adjacent à la pièce principale ou à allait s'entraîner dans la forêt interdite, afin de maîtriser ses pouvoirs et de les développer.

- Dans la forêt interdite, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la forêt interdite, ça regorge de créatures toutes plus repoussantes les unes que les autres et…

- Et c'est super existant et c'est le seul endroit dans ce château où je peux perfectionner la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs sans craindre de blesser quelqu'un. »

- Ah, vu sous cet angle, c'est sur que c'est cool. »

- Ouais et puis en tant que Tueuse potentielle, étriper un petit Vampire par-ci par-là, ça détend.

- Tu es une Tueuse potentielle ? Bah dite donc, tu croules pas sous les titres toi, hein ?

- Tu parles, je suis aussi une violoniste hors paire, qui manque de pratique mais bon… Ouais, il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de talents cachés et qui les resteront, n'est ce pas, Harry ?

- Tu crois que je suis suicidaire ? Je t'ai vu une fois légèrement en colère, et crois moi, je passe déjà assez de temps comme ça à l'infirmerie, pas la peine d'en rajouter… Plaisanta t-il. Et puis je suis quelqu'un de confiance, je ne te trahirais pas, reprit Harry, plus sérieusement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux semaines passèrent et Mélindra avait épuisé le stock d'informations sur les Animagi que possédait le repère des Maraudeurs ainsi que celui de la Bibliothèque.

Elle arrivait facilement à jongler avec toutes ses activités, qui comprenaient ses essais pour devenir Animagi, ses entraînements de Quidditch, ses exercices de violons, ses exercices de maîtrise et de développement de ses pouvoirs, ses fréquentes chasses aux Vampires et autres créatures toutes aussi douteuses, et enfin ses devoirs.

Ces activités se traduisaient par le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec ses trois amis, bien que Ron soit mis un peu à l'écart dans cette catégorie et par la grande partie de la nuit qu'elle passait ailleurs que dans son dortoir. Pour Mélindra, quatre heures de sommeil et elle était en forme ce qui était vraiment très pratique.

Son comportement inquiétait Harry, Ron et Hermione car elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec eux et d'après Hermione, le fait qu'elle rentre aux alentours d'une heure du matin n'arrangeait rien. Ils avaient essayaient de la questionner à ce sujet mais elle donnait toujours des réponses évasives.

Mais tant que cela n'influancait pas sur son travail ça pouvait aller, en tout cas, Mélindra avait détrôné Hermione et malgré tout les efforts de cette dernière, la place de meilleure élève de Poudlart semblait être définitivement prise. En effet, sans fournir le moindre effort, elle parvenait à s'arracher des O dans toutes les matières, même en potion…

Mélindra était très sérieuse, malgré qu'elle soit toujours occupée, elle s'arrangeait pour être la première en cour. Désormais, son but était de devenir un Animagus et elle était sur la bonne voix, puisqu'elle commençait à avoir des débuts de transformation, certes pas extraordinaire mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois.


	10. Les malheurs de Malefoy

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

**_Résumé_** : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

RAR : Merci à **lorena faustine **pour sa review

**Note :** Bon je préviens ceux qui aime beaucoup Drago Malefoy, que notre blondinet national risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs…

**Les Malheurs de Malefoy**

Le mois d'octobre commençait déjà et Mélindra avait reçu son balai, une Perle de Chêne.

Elle passait désormais plus de temps avec Ron, Harry et Hermione, déjà pour arrêter d'être harcelée par ces derniers et parce que elle n'avait plus rien à lire sur les Animagi.

On était vendredi soir et ils étaient tous les quatre installés devant la cheminée, Ron et Harry joué aux échecs et Hermione et elle faisaient leurs devoirs.

- Vous arrêtez jamais toutes les deux, lança Ron.

- T'inquiète pas pour nous Ron, répondit Mélindra, demain j'ai prévu un petit spectacle et je voudrais pas avoir à le reporter à cause de devoirs non faits. »

- Quel genre de spectacle ? L'interrogea Harry.

- C'est une surprise. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur la passerelle (**NdA : celle du film**) demain après-midi.

- T'es pas sérieuse Merry ? S'étrangla Hermione.

- Oh si ! On a le droit de rigoler, même en étant très bonne élève, répondit Mélindra, en souriant.

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit se coucher, au plus grand étonnement de ses trois amis. En effet, d'ordinaire, Mélindra ne se couchait jamais avant onze heures.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Mélindra se leva de bonne heure et descendit déjeuner, seule. En chemin, elle croisa Malefoy.

- Oh ! Black ! On dirait que tes « amis » t'on lâchés, lui lança le Serpentard.

- Tu connais le proverbe, vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagné, n'est ce pas ? Et pour ton information, tu ferait bien de faire attention à ta face de serpent, il pourrait bien lui arriver un malheureux accident… Répondit-elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique et s'en alla. La matinée passa très vite et après avoir mangé,

Mélindra monta au dortoir prendre son manteau et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle attendit patiemment que quelqu'un entrent et le suivit dans l'ouverture à son insu, car elle s'était rendue invisible…

Elle fonça vers le dortoir des garçons, qui était, heureusement vide et observa les lits, elle trouva celui de Malefoy et prit son balai dans la malle. Puis elle laissa un petit mot sur le lit :

_Merci pour le balai, Drago. Je te jure que je l'abîmerais pas. Mais si tu veux le récupérer, faudra venir le chercher…_

_PS : regarde dehors…_

_A tout de suite…_

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola, elle alla se positionner dans le champ de vision offert pas la fenêtre et lança un sort qui eu pour effets de faire beaucoup de bruits. En entendant des éclats de voix, elle sourit. Elle vit ensuite la tête blonde de Malefoy, visiblement furieux, elle lui fit un grand sourire quand il la regarda.

- Alors Malefoy ? T'as trouvé mon petit mot ?

- Black, rend moi mon balai immédiatement ou…

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas aller prévenir ton père ? Si tu veux ton balai, viens le chercher !

- Tu vas le regretter ! Passe moi ton balai, hurla t-il à l'un de ses condisciple, et dépêche toi ! Crabe, Goyle allez prévenir Rogue que Black fait des siennes ! Allez bougez vous !

Mélindra observait la scène amusée, cet imbécile allait prévenir Rogue, elle était au comble du bonheur, quand elle vit Malefoy sortir par la fenêtre, elle s'élança…

S'en suivit une course poursuite délirante dans tout le domaine de Poudlard. Mélindra utilisait toute la puissance du balai de Malefoy et exécutait des pirouettes dangereuses mais impressionnantes…

Elle prit la direction de la passerelle et y vit Harry, Ron, Hermione. Tous les trois regardaient la scène avec amusement.

Elle passa au dessus d'eux et fonça droit devant afin de se perdre dans les feuillages, Malefoy la suivit et une fois qu'il y était bien enfoncé, elle se rendit invisible et fit demi-tour.

Elle atterrit près des trois Gryffondor et elle éclata de rire, elle fit très vite rejoins par Harry et Ron.

- MISS BLACK ! Hurla une voix

- Servilus !

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Oups ! Désolé professeur, » dit elle d'un ton faussement navré.

- Vous allez…

- Estinzione Voce ! Lança Mélindra et le professeur Rogue se retrouva muet

- …… essaya le maître des Potions.

- Désolé professeur, mais on ne vous comprend pas.

- Rendez moi ma voix, mima Rogue.

- Je n'ai pas le contre sort, désolée.

- BLACK ! Hurla une autre voix.

- Tiens revoilà Malefoy, bon je vais y allais. Au revoir. Elle prit « son balai » et s'envola, très vite suivit d'un Drago furieux.

Le professeur tourna les talons et partit en direction du château.

- Mélindra va avoir des ennuis, dit Harry.

- Ca c'est sûr, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit de lancer un sort au professeur Rogue ? Murmura Hermione.

- Chais pas, mais en tout cas Rogue à l'aire furax… Répondit Ron.

Mélindra conduisit Malefoy au dessus du lac, ce petit jeu commençait à la lasser. Arriver au milieu du lac, elle fit un tonneau et se lâcha dans le vide, avec beaucoup de grâce. Arrivée à trois mettre de la surface, elle fit apparaître son dôme autour d'elle, puis des plus petits autour de ses pieds et de ses mains, ce système lui permettait de restez debout quand son dôme était un mouvement. Au moment où elle allait entrer en collision avec l'eau, elle envoya une onde qu'elle fit ramenée sur elle, ce qui eu l'effet d'un coup de vent qui lui permit d'arriver sur la terre ferme sans être mouillée. Elle regarda le ciel et vit Malefoy poursuivre son balai.

- Et dire que se gars est Attrapeur ! Déjà qu'il peut pas attraper un balai, alors un Vif d'or… Murmura Mélindra.

- Miss Black, Mélindra se retourna et vit McGonagall et Rogue fonçaient sur elle.

- Oui, professeur.

- Espèce d'inconsciente ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, rendez sa voix au professeur Rogue, et déppéchez vous !

- Je ne sais pas, vous devez me promettre de ne pas m'enlevez de points, ni de me mettre de retenues pour aucun des deux événements de cet après midi, ni de punitions d'ailleurs…

- Comment osez vous ? McGonagall regarda le professeur Rogue et dit :

- Mais puisqu'on dirait que vous êtes aussi butée que votre père, inutile d'essayer un compromis. Vous avez notre parole, Miss Black.

- Voila que ma mémoire me revient, Libera Voce, dit-elle, mais tellement bas que les deux professeurs n'entendirent pas la formule.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° à suivre...


	11. Première sortie à PréauLard

****

**_Titre _:** Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**RAR :** Merci à Angi pour sa review

Première sortie à Pré-au-Lard

Après cet événement la haine que Malefoy nourrissait envers Mélindra ne fit qu'augmenter ainsi que celle de Rogue qui n'avait toujours pas digéré son extinction de voix… forcée. Mélindra semblait ravie de la situation, et son humeur n'avait jamais était aussi bonne.

- On peut savoir ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur Merry ? Lui demanda Harry après leur séance d'entraînement. A te voir on dirait que plus Rogue et Malefoy te déteste, plus tu es heureuse.

- Disons que s'ils cherchent à se venger, je pourrai essayer deux trois sortilèges « Made in Black »

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu les provoques autant, ça te fait des cobayes. »

- Ouais, les essaies sur les humains tu peut pas trop te les permettre, à cause des effets secondaires et tout, mais après… Je pourrais toujours prétendre que ça m'a échappé.

- Tu devrais faire équipe avec Fred et George, tu sais.

Mélindra lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur chemin. En arrivant dans la salle commune, il y régnait une sorte d'effervescence. Mélindra se dirigea directement vers son dortoir. Elle avait prévu plusieurs choses cette nuit là et devait se dépêcher. Harry se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione qui faisaient leurs devoirs.

- Je me demande comment fait Mélindra, lança Harry, une fois installé.

- Comment elle fait quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu sais bien, on sort d'un entraînement de Quidditch, et elle va encore allez faire je ne sais quoi, dit Harry.

- Moi aussi je me le demande, elle a déjà fait ses devoirs et là, elle part en vadrouille. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne se fait jamais prendre.

- Elle peut se rendre invisible Hermione, lui rappela Ron.

- Oui mais quand même, elle doit être autant surveillé que Harry et…

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas surveiller Hermione, c'est toi qui te fait des films.

- Arrêtes de te voiler la face Harry, tu es surveillé à cause de Black et elle est surveillée à cause de ses pouvoirs mais pas seulement, enfin je pense, dit Hermione.

- Bon qu'est ce qui se passe, tout le monde à l'air surexcité, demanda Harry.

- Sortit à Pré-au-Lard, Harry, prévue le dernier week-end d'octobre, lança Mélindra en passant devant eux, puis elle sortie de la tour Gryffondor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ledit week-end arriva très vite et Mélindra avait prévu d'y aller avec Ron et Hermione même si elle aurait préféré s'entraîner. Ils avaient laissé Harry à Poudlard qui malgré avoir harcelé le professeur McGonagall (soutenu par Mélindra et Ron) n'avait pas pu venir.

- On fait quoi ? Interrogea Mélindra.

- Alors on peut commencer par aller faire le plein de bonbons, comme ça on en ramènera pour Harry, proposa Ron.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione.

Sur ce, les trois Gryffondor rentrèrent chez Honeydukes. Le spectacle qu'offrait toutes ces étagères qui croulaient sous diverses sortes de bombons, tous plus alléchant les uns que les autres (sauf les Nids de Cafards ou les sucettes au sang, quoique Mélindra y jeta un coup d'œil intéressé) était magnifique. Ils prirent de tous et se cotisèrent pour acheter un gros paquet à Harry.

Ensuite ils sortirent et prirent la direction du magasin de Farces et Attrapes : Zonko. Mélindra était aux anges, elle fit beaucoup d'achats (trop au goût d'Hermione).

En sortant, Hermione proposa aux deux autres d'aller voir la poste, proposition qui fut tout de suite acceptée. Quand ils furent dans ladite poste, ce ne fut que hululements en tous genres et Hermione leur fit un exposé de ses connaissances sur l'ancestrale (selon elle) poste. Ron et Mélindra l'écoutaient en souriant, tout en échangeant des regards amusés.

Ils allèrent ensuite prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais.

- Ca fait du bien, grogna Ron en avalant une gorgée.

- Je confirme, dit Mélindra, d'ailleurs ça fait toujours du bien . Elle se gifla mentalement, elle venait de lâcher une information compromettante

- T'en as déjà bu ? Demanda Hermione.

- Eh ben … c'est-à-dire que… oui.

- Quand ça, c'est notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, continua Hermione.

- Bon ça va, des fois en revenant d'une de mes tueries de Vampires et ben je passe ici…

- Mélindra, t'es complètement barge, » s'écria Ron.

- C'est bon, avec une incantation Acathlan, je deviens âgée d'une vingtaine d'année et blonde aux yeux marron, même ma mère ne me reconnaîtrait pas, alors déstressés. De toute façon, Black aura du mal à m'avoir, je sors toujours armée.

- C'est pas une raison.

Ils terminèrent leur Bièraubeurre et continuèrent leur balade, ensuite ils prirent le chemin de Poudlard et rejoignirent Harry, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor

- Salut Harry, lança Ron.

- Salut, vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une bonne après midi tous les trois.

- Ouais, c'était super. Tiens, dit Mélindra en lui tendant le paquet de bombons, on t'a pris ça.

- Merci.

- T'as fait quoi de ton après midi ?

- Lupin m'a offert une tasse de thé et puis Rogue est arrivé avec un gobelet de potions… Il leur raconta ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces de Mal.

- Vous vous faites vraiment des idées les gars, même si Rogue veut ce poste, il n'est pas assez bête pour tuer Lupin sous les yeux de Dumbledore, dit Mélindra. Bon je vous laisse entre parano, j'ai à faire. Sur ce, elle se leva et sortit de la tour Gryffondor.


	12. Une Ombre dans la nuit

**Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black**

**Auteur : Orlane**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.**

**Résumé : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…**

**Une ombre dans la nuit.**

Mélindra se dirigea vers le repère des Maraudeurs, et une fois installée dans le petit grenier, elle commença à s'entraîner. Elle fit le vide autour d'elle et se concentra sur sa forme Animagus, elle voulait d'abord maîtriser celle du chien, étant donné qu'elle était d'abord sorcière. Après une demi-heure de travail, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa montre, sept heure moins le quart, elle devait se rendre au banquet d'Halloween, prévu à sept heure. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et vit qu'elle n'avait pas débuté une once de transformation.

« C'est pas gagner, » murmura t-elle.

Puis elle partit manger. Arriver devant la grande salle, elle aperçut Ron, Harry et Hermione qui l'attendait. Elle les rejoignit puis ils allèrent dîner. Les plats proposés étaient succulents, et les quatre Gryffondors reprirent de tout. Après cet excellent repas ils rejoignirent la tour de Gryffondor et furent surpris de voir l'attroupement d'élèves devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron.

Mélindra sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle :

« Levitem, » murmura t-elle et elle s'éleva du sol, jusqu'à dépasser tous les élèves. « C'est la Grosse Dame, elle a été attaquée », dit-elle après être redescendue sur le sol.

« Qui pourrait trouver le moindre intérêt à s'en prendre à elle, » dit Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, » lui répondit Mélindra.

« LAISSEZ PASSEZ LE DIRECTEUR ! » hurla la voix de Percy Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore arriva suivit de McGonagall et de Rusard, ils avaient l'air préoccupé par les événements.

« Il faut la retrouver, Mr Rusard rassemblé les fantômes et dite leur de faire le tour des tableaux, » ordonna le directeur.

« Inutile de rassembler les fantômes, Monsieur le directeur, la Grosse Dame est là, » dit le concierge en désignant le tableau qui représenté des animaux de la savane africaine.

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers ledit tableau, ainsi que le directeur.

« Qui a osez vous faire ça ? Madame, » demanda Dumbledore. Mélindra qui se trouvait juste derrière lui était aux premières loges.

« Il a les yeux du démon, aussi noir que son âme, » dit la Grosse Dame, Mélindra remarqua qu'elle la fixait. « C'est lui professeur, celui dont tout le monde parle… Il est ici, Sirius Black. »

« Condamnez les issues, Mr Rusard. Minerva rassemblez les professeurs et dite leur de fouiller tout le château. Dite également au directeur des autres Maisons de conduire les élèves dans la grande salle… Percy, conduisez ces élèves dans la grande salle, tant que le château ne serra pas sûr et que cette tour n'aura pas été fouillée personne ne doit y entrer. »

« Madame, est ce que Black a laissé tomber quelque chose ou s'est coupé ? » s'enquit Mélindra.

« Non… je ne crois pas, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour rien, Madame, pour rien… » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle se détourna du tableau et suivit les autres Gryffondors dans la grande salle où Dumbledore fit apparaître des sacs de couchages violets après avoir fait disparaître les quatre grandes tables.

Mélindra, Hermione, Ron et Harry prirent un sac chacun et allèrent s'installer près du mur. Une fois que tout le monde s'était tu et que tout paraissait calme, Mélindra se dégagea de ses couvertures et sortie sa baguette.

« Attraversare » murmura t-elle, et l'endroit du mur où elle avait lancé le sort devint une illusion, ce qui lui permit de le traverser.

Elle se retrouva dehors et se rendit invisible « inutile de se faire repérer », songea t-elle. Elle fit le tour du château, jusqu'au pied de le tour d'Astrologie. Elle relança le même sort que précédemment. Elle se retrouva donc dans la tour et commença à monter les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé au sommet, elle entreprit de monter sur le toit. Cet observatoire était parfait, d'ici Mélindra pouvait voir tout le domaine de Poudlard et ses alentours. Elle s'était rendue visible pour émettre un message à Sirius Black qui signifiait très clairement qu'il devait désormais faire très attention, s'il s'approchait trop près d'elle et de son entourage, il mourrait. Mélindra n'aurait aucuns scrupules.

Elle balaya le parc du regard et laissa le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, cette sensation lui procurait un sentiment de liberté, soudain son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette en contrebas, le professeur Lupin. « Merde », songea t-elle. Elle se rendit invisible et redescendit de la tour. Une fois arrivée tout en bas elle se dirigea vers le repère des Maraudeurs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le professeur Lupin avait été chargé par le professeur Dumbledore de fouiller le parc, même s'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Sirius Back connaissait le parc, la forêt interdite et les alentours de Poudlard comme sa poche. De plus, un chien noir n'était pas très facile à repérer. Surtout en pleine nuit. Le lycanthrope soupira et regarda en direction du château quand il vit se redresser, sur la tour d'Astronomie, une ombre, non une silhouette. Lupin l'observa, « on dirait bien que Mélindra a trouvé le moyen de sortir de la grande salle, sans se faire repérer ». Songea le professeur, « Et elle à l'air d'en vouloir à son père ». Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire triste, il détourna son regard du château, la silhouette avait disparu, il continua ses recherches, sans l'ombre d'un espoir pour trouver quelque chose.

Quelque part dans le parc, un chien noir détourna lui aussi son regard du château, des pensées tristes plein la tête, il se dirigea dans les profondeurs de la forêt…


	13. Exercices de hautes voltiges

**Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black**

**Auteur : Orlane**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.**

**Résumé : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…**

**Exercices de hautes voltiges**

Après l'attaque de Sirius Black, les consignes de sécurités étaient devenues draconiennes, tout le monde s'emblait inquiet et Mélindra passait de plus en plus de temps dans le repère des Maraudeurs.

Les professeurs semblaient se préoccuper de ses fréquentes disparitions mais n'arrivaient pas à l'en empêcher. En effet, la jeune fille prenait un malin plaisir à les faire tourner en bourriques et ses professeurs en étaient vraiment affectés.

De plus Mélindra et Harry avaient été convoqué par McGonagall, Harry y avait été en premier et en était sortit grognon.

Mélindra frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur de Métamorphose et entra.

« Miss Black. Asseyez vous. » Mélindra s'exécuta et s'installa sur un fauteuil, en face de sa directrice de maison.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée professeur ? »

« A propos de Sirius Black, nous avons de bonnes raisons qu'il… »

« En veut à mon intégrité physique ? ça je le savait déjà, » la coupa Mélindra.

« Comment le savait vous ? »

« Je me suis juste servi de mon cerveau, professeur. Il cherche à tué Harry et comme Voldemort a essayé de nous tuer tout les deux, il va de soit que Black voudra me tuer. »

« Vous comprenez donc qu'il vaudrait mieux pour votre sécurité qu'une fois le soleil couché, vous ne sortiez plus du château. En ce qui concerne le Quidditch, je me suis arrangée avec Mr Potter… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Miss Black ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Vous pouvez partir. »

« Au revoir professeur. »

Mélindra se leva et partit rejoindre Harry qui l'attendait dehors.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dis ? »

« Que Black cherche à me tuer et qu'il ne fallait plus que je sorte la nuit. Et toi ? »

« Pareille. »

Sur ce, ils prirent la direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Le match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle se rapprochait et Olivier était ébahit devant les progrès spectaculaires qu'avait fait son équipe. Les trois Poursuiveurs, boustés par les performances de Mélindra, avaient développé un jeu fluide et la nouvelle recrue était passée au rang de Poursuiveur principale. Harry avait peaufiné sa technique de vol et Fred et Georges étaient aussi enragés que de coutumes.

La veille du match, le temps s'était dégradé, reflétait parfaitement l'humeur de Mélindra. Ils avaient eu cour de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec… Rogue et elle était passé à deux doigts de l'envoyer baldinguer dans le mur.

Le jour du match Mélindra se leva tôt et lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle tomba sur Harry qui s'était levé en même temps qu'elle.

« Salut Harry. Déjà debout ? »

« Wouai, je suis tombé du lit. »

« Nerveux ? »

« Oui, pas toi ? »

« Non. »

« Comment t'arrive à être aussi sûr de toi, on dirait que rien ne te fait peur. »

« Disons que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de gagner. On est de loin la meilleure équipe de Poudlard. Mais j'ai mes peurs, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'arrange juste pour que personne ne les connaisse, c'est tout. Parce que l'exploitation des faiblesses est un moyen de faire terriblement souffrir et que je m'en passerais volontiers. »

« D'accord… On va manger ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Sur ce, les deux adolescents partirent en direction de la grande salle. Comme d'habitude, Harry ne pu rien avaler alors que Mélindra prit un bon petit déjeuné. Ensuite, ils partirent se changer dans les vestiaires de l'équipe.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain, ils n'entendirent que les hurlements du vent. L'ordinaire brouhaha que faisaient les élèves était quasiment absent.

« L'équipe de Gryffondor entre sur le terrain, » tonitrua la voix de Lee Jordan, « Dubois a été amené à remanier son équipe après le départ de Katie Bell. Désormais, le trio de Poursuiveurs se compose de Spinnet, Johnson et, la nouvelle recrue, Black, qui fait une entrée fracassante dans l'équipe. Pour le reste, Dubois est toujours Gardien, Weasley et Weasley sont toujours Batteur et nous avons Potter en Attrapeur. »

L'équipe pris place et les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main. Après le coup de sifflet de madame Bibine, le match commença…

Mélindra s'envola et attrapa le Souaffle, puis fonça vers les buts. Elle vit un Poursuiveur arriver sur elle, elle lâcha le Souaffle et ce fut Alicia qui le récupéra. Alicia fit une passe à Angelina, qui lui renvoya le Souaffle et après une magnifique diversion, Mélindra marqua.

« 10 points en faveur de Gryffondor, » hurla Jordan, et le match continu…

Gryffondor menait Poufsouffle par 50 à 0 quand un coup de sifflet retentit.

Mélindra et Harry se posèrent en même temps et se tournèrent vers leur capitaine.

« J'ai demandé un temps mort ! » Annonça Dubois, « le temps est exécrable, Harry il faut vraiment que tu te dépêche d'attraper le Vif d'or. »

« Calme toi Olivier, le gardien des Poufsouffle a vraiment du fil a retorde avec Mélindra, » dit Alicia.

« C'est clair, il a presque peur quand on s'approche de ses buts, » le rassura Mélindra. « Ecoute, on va appliquer ma politique. » Elle échangea un regard entendu avec ses deux coéquipières. Sa politique, leur arme fatale. « Alicia à côte de moi et on fonce. Angelina en dessous de nous deux, assure nos arrières. Olivier, Fred et Georges comme d'habitude. Un coup de pousse avec les Cognards quand les autres s'approchent et c'est dans la poche. Euh, Harry tu te bouges quand même, hein ? »

« T'inquiètes pas… Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? »interrogea Harry

« Harry, passe moi tes lunettes, » le pressa la jeune fille. Harry s'exécuta et lui tendit sa paire de lunette. « Impervius ! » marmonna t-elle, « désormais elle vont repousser l'eau, dit-elle en lui les rendant. »

« Merci, » répondit Harry.

« Super ! C'est parti ! » cria Olivier.

Toute l'équipe s'envola et le match repris. La politique « made by Black » portait ses fruits. En l'espace d'un quart d'heure, les trois Poursuiveurs avaient marquaient quatre buts. Mélindra enchaîner pirouettes sur pirouettes et les Poursuiveurs adverses ne faisait que les voir passer devant eux.

Alicia venait de marquer leur cinquième but, lorsque Mélindra entendit des cris s'élever dans tout le stade. Elle tourna vivement la tête et vit des Détraqueurs qui se rapprochaient dangereusement des deux Attrapeurs. Mélindra fit demi-tour et fonça dans leur direction.

« Continuer sans moi ! » hurla t-elle à l'intention de ses coéquipières.

Elle vit Harry s'allonger sur son Nimbus 2000, puis, ses craintes se retrouvèrent fondées, tomber de son balai. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et aperçu dans les gradins un chien noir qui la fixait bizarrement mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Elle regarda Harry et étant arrivée à sa hauteur, se laissa tomber dans le vide et l'attrapa au vol.

« POTTER ! REVEILLE TOI ! » hurla la jeune fille dans les oreilles de son ami.

Devant son manque de réaction, elle sortie sa baguette et lança « Paracadute ».

Un parachute apparut dans son dos et sa chute se retrouva maîtrisée. Mais à ce moment, une quinzaine de Détraqueurs les encerclèrent et elle rejoignit Harry aux pays des rêves.

Heureusement pour Harry, les sangles du parachute le retenaient attaché à elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle : au pied de son lit se tenait Hermione qui malgré ses yeux rougis lui souriait.

« Enfin réveillée, » se moqua t-elle.

« Mmmm, » marmonna Mélindra.

« Ah, Mélindra ! T'es réveillée, » lui demanda Georges, « manque plus que Harry. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a Harry ? »

« Il est toujours dans les vapes mais il devrait pas tarder à émerger, » dit la voix de Fred.

Mélindra se redressa et vit Harry allongé dans le lit d'à côté. Elle sourit en le voyant remuer.

« Je crois aussi. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'Attrapeur.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Fred, « comment tu te sens ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? »interrogea Harry.

« T'as fait une sacrée chute tu sais. Heureusement que Mélindra t'a rattrapé, parce que sinon tu serrais tombé de quinze mètres. »

Harry se tourna vers Mélindra qui souriait.

« Merci Merry, » lui dit-il.

« Mais de rien. Quand j'ai vu les Détraqueurs arriver, je me suis inquiétée, » dit-elle.

« Et le match ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé. »

« Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or, il s'est rendu compte de rien. Il a tout fait pour que l'on rejoue le match mais ils ont gagné, c'est indiscutable, » expliqua George.

« Ca veut dire qu'on a… perdu, » souffla le Survivant.

« Oui… mais pas de beaucoup. Avec la Politique de Mélindra, ils n'ont que cinquante points d'avance. Tout n'est pas fini, » commenta Alicia.

« Quelqu'un a récupéré mon balai ? » demanda t-il tristement.

« Wouai, c'est vrai ça, j'avais complètement oublié, » dit Mélindra.

« C'est-à-dire que… » commença Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien… Après ta chute, il a été emporté par le vent et il s'est retrouvé dans les branches du Saule Cogneur, tandis que celui de Mélindra, je ne sais pas comment, est allé se poser gentiment sur le sol, » lui avoua Ron d'une petite voix.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, s'il était tombé sur le Saule Cogneur, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« Le professeur Flitwick vient de le rapporter, » Ron se baissa et lui tendit un bout de tissu qui enveloppait des morceaux de bois…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Madame Pomfresh avait tenu à les garder à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Mélindra l'avait harcelée mais l'infirmière n'avait pas lâché. La jeune Black avait arrêté d'insister lorsqu'elle l'avait menacée de lui faire boire une potion de Sommeil. Du coup elle était d'une humeur exécrable et ne faisait que marmonner dans son coin. Son comportement faisait sourire Harry et l'infirmière.

Ils avaient eu de la visite toute la journée et une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Harry se tourna vers Mélindra,

« Merry, pourquoi ton balai n'a pas été emporté par le vent ? »

« Et bien, les balais « Perle de Chêne » sont fabriqués par des nains, et comme ils sont très guerriers, ils leur lancent un sort qui à pour effets, que lorsque la personne qui est dessus meurt ou tombe, d'entraîner le balai sur le sol. C'est en partit pour ça que je l'ai prit, » lui répondit Mélindra.

« Ca m'étonne pas de toi, » se moqua Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Un balai fabriquer par des guerriers. »

« Wouai. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, » dit la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Et bien avant que je ne me jette dans le vide, j'ai aperçu un chien noir dans les tribunes… Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me fixait. »

« Toi aussi tu l'a vu ? » répondit Harry, étonné mais soulagé. Pendant cinq minutes il avait cru qu'il devenait parano.

« Oui mais ça m'inquiète un peu. Des fois pendant mes patrouilles, j'ai aperçu des yeux dans l'obscurité. Et même une fois, j'ai entendu un aboiement et ça m'a certainement permis de ne pas me faire tué par un Vampire qui était prêt à m'attaquer. J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit. »

« Moi c'est la deuxième fois que je le vois. La première fois c'était à Privet Drive. Tu es sûr que c'est un chien ? » la questionna t-il.

« Un chien, oui, mais pas comme les autres. J'ai l'impression de le connaître. Mais que veut tu que ce soit d'autre ? » l'interrogea Mélindra.

« Un Sinistros, » murmura Harry, gêné.

« Non ce n'est pas un Sinistros, Harry, » dit Mélindra en souriant, « il ne dégage pas de magie noire, même s'il dégage de la magie. »

« J'aime mieux ça, » déclara le jeune Potter, visiblement rassuré.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

RAR: Merci à Angi pour sa review.

Sinon je voulait remercier les 1287 personnes qui me lisent.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre...


	14. Révélations à PréauLard

**Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black**

**Auteur : Orlane**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.**

**Résumé : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…**

**Note : Salut tout le monde.**

**ATTENTION, ce nouveau chapitre est tiré du livre. (mais il est quand même important alors…)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**RAR : dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe des derniers chapitres, je vais essayer d'en faire moins (même si c'est pas gagné parce que je suis un peu en froid avec l'orthographe ) merci à Angi, Lunita Jedusor P-M et Raksha pour leur** **reviews.**

**Révélation à Pré-au-Lard**

Cela faisait environ un mois que le match contre les Poufsouffle avait eu lieu, et tout allait pour le mieux. Tout le monde avait le morale au beau fixe, en effet Harry avait obtenu la promesse du professeur Lupin en ce qui concernait la défense contre les Détraqueurs, Mélindra avait effectué des progrès notable en ce qui concerné ses transformations en Animagus et la victoire écrasante des Serdaigles sur les Poufsouffles leur donné un espoir de remporter la coupe à la fin de l'année. Pour couronner le tout, une deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue juste avant les vacances de Noël.

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Mélindra, Ron et Hermione laissèrent Harry, qui devait commander un nouveau balai, et partirent pour le village.

« C'est vraiment dommage que Harry ne puisse pas venir, » maugréa Ron.

« Oui, mais certainement mieux comme ça, au moins on est sur qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, » répondit Hermione.

« Hermione, » s'indigna Mélindra, « tu sais très bien que Black n'est pas assez bête pour tenter quoique ce soit à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Oui mais quand même. On n'est jamais trop prudent, » répondit Hermione.

« Hermione tu es irrécupérable, » lui dit Ron.

C'est dans un silence pesant que les trois Gryffondor continuèrent leur chemin. Arrivé devant Honeydukes, ils se consultèrent du regard et entrèrent.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid, » commenta Mélindra. Les deux autres approuvèrent du regard et ils commencèrent à faire le tour du magasin.

Cela faisait bien une demi heure qu'ils étaient dans la boutique de et les trois Gryffondors étaient occupés à choisir des bombons pour Harry, il étaient devant le rayon « Goûts bizarres ».

« Vous savez, si Harry était un Vampire, il aimerait peut-être ces sucettes, et encore… » dit Mélindra.

« Peut-être ça alors, » dit Ron en montrant le bocal de Nids de Cafards aux deux jeunes filles.

« Ron, tu es ignoble, » dit une voix derrière eux.

« Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » l'interrogea Hermione.

« Et bien, » il baissa la voix, « Fred et George m'ont donné quel que chose de très pratique toute à l'heure. C'est une carte qui montre tous les passages secrets de Poudlard et qui t'indique où se trouve toutes les personnes dans Poudlard, » leur expliqua Harry.

« Ca s'appellerait pas la carte du Maraudeur, à tout hasard, » demanda Mélindra.

« Si, mais comment tu le sais ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« Une simple intuition… je vous expliquerais plus tard. »

Après avoir payé leurs achats, les quatre élèves sortirent à l'extérieur. Ils remontèrent la rue et arrivée près de l'auberge de Madame Rosmerta, Mélindra proposa d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais.

Les trois autres acceptèrent et ils s'installèrent à une petite table près de la fenêtre et du magnifique sapin de Noël. Ron était partit chercher quatre Bièraubeurres.

« Je crois que Ron à un faible pour Madame Rosmerta, » murmura Hermione à Harry. « A chaque fois, il se propose pour aller chercher les Bièraubeurre. »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire amusé au jeune homme. Ron les rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre Bièraubeurres fumantes.

« A Noël ! » dit-il, après s'être installé.

« A Noël ! » répétèrent les trois autres en cœur.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta et un vent froid s'engouffra dans l'auberge. Les quatre Gryffondor tournèrent la tête et virent que les professeurs Hagrid, McGonagall et Flitwick, suivit du ministre de la Magie venaient d'entrer.

« Oh ho… » murmura Hermione.

Ron et Mélindra appuyèrent sur les épaules de Harry pour l'obliger à se cacher sous la table. Tandis qu'Hermione déplaçait le sapin afin qu'il les cache.

Mélindra se cachait à moitié, en général ses professeurs avaient tendances à lui demander si elle allait bien ou quelque chose dans ce genre la et elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Les quatre adultes s'installèrent à la table voisine et peu de temps après, Madame Rosmerta arriva avec des consommations.

« Le jus d'œillet dans un petit verre ? »commença Rosmerta.

« Pour moi, » répondit McGonagall.

« Quatre pintes d'hydromel aux épices ? »

« Ca, c'est pour moi, Rosmerta, » dit Hagrid.

« Sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle ? »

« Miam ! » dit le professeur Flitwick avec un claquement de langue.

« Et le rhum groseille, c'est pour vous, Monsieur le Ministre. »

« Merci, ma chère Rosmerta, » dit Fudge. « Vous prendrez bien quelque chose avec nous ? » proposa le Ministre.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Madame Rosmerta revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène par ici, Monsieur le Ministre, » demanda t-elle.

« Sirius Black, bien sûr. Après l'attaque dont a été victime l'école le soir d'Halloween, vous pensez bien que nous n'allions pas rester les bras croisés. »

« Vous savez Monsieur le Ministre, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Black ait pu faire ça. Je me souviens de lui quand il était à Poudlard, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il a fait. »

« Vous ne savez pas tous, Rosmerta, il y a quelque chose de bien pire que ce qu'il a fait, » dit Cornelius Fudge.

« Voyons Monsieur le Ministre ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que de tuer tous ces gens.

« Eh bien, vous vous souvenez sûrement de qui était le meilleur ami de Black ? »

« Oui bien sûr, je crois que jamais je ne les ait vu l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient comme deux frères ces deux là. Ah ça, on peut dire qu'ils formaient une belle équipe, Sirius Black et James Potter ! »

Mélindra devinait très bien la réaction de Harry, son père avait été l'ami d'un criminel… Ca allait être dur à avaler. Lorsqu'elle entendit la chope de son ami tomber par terre, elle lui donna, en même temps que Ron et Hermione, un magnifique coup de pied. Ensuite Mélindra reporta son intention sur la conversation.

« ………Oui, ils avaient une confiance éperdue l'un envers l'autre, et cela à toujours était vrai même lorsqu'ils ont quitté Poudlard… Sirius a été le témoin de James à son mariage avec Lily Evans et James le sien lorsqu'il s'est marié avec Sarah Potter, » disait la voix de McGonagall.

Mélindra qui était en train de boire faillit s'étouffer… Elle sentit ses entrailles se glacer malgré la Bièraubeurre. Si Sirius Black s'était marié avec sa mère, alors techniquement s'était son… père ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire… Non, c'était impossible…

« Black s'est marié ! » s'exclama Rosmerta.

« Oui et il a eu une fille, Mélindra Black, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle a hérité beaucoup de choses de son père. Elle disparaît souvent dans la journée, fait des blagues à ses condisciples et nous pensons qu'elle sort la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse. Donc Black et sa femme sont devenu, tout naturellement, parrain et marraine de Harry Potter et Lily et James ceux de Mélindra. »

« Peu de gens étaient au courant que les Potter savait qu'ils étaient voués à mourir, » reprit Fudge, « Dumbledore les a donc convaincu de pratiquer le sortilège de Fidelitas. Potter a bien évidement choisi Black comme Gardien du Secret. Personne ne pensait alors qu'il trahirait les Potter car sa femme et sa fille habitaient avec eux, pour plus de sécurité… Et à peine une semaine après que le sortilège de Fidelitas eut été pratiqué, la maison des Potter a été détruite et James, Lily et Sarah sont morts… »

« Black a vendu sa famille et celle de son meilleur ami à Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« C'est exact. Mais vous savez, une fois qu'un sorcier est passé du côté des Forces du Mal, plus rien ne compte pour lui… »

Mélindra était blanche comme un linge et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle continuait pourtant d'écouter la conversation.

« Je me souviens, la nuit où les Potter sont morts, j'étais partit chercher Harry pour le ramener à Dumbledore, » commença Hagrid, « c'est moi qui est sortit les corps de James, Lily et Sarah des décombres. Après je me suis approché de l'endroit où étaient Mélindra et Harry. Ils n'avaient rien à part une plaie au front pour Harry. Mélindra n'a jamais voulu baisser sa protection ce soir là… Ensuite Sirius Black est arrivé sur sa moto volante, il était pâle et tremblant, il s'est approché des deux enfants et Mélindra a fait disparaître son dôme, ensuite il l'a pris dans ses bras… »

« Il m'a supplié de lui donner Harry, » reprit Hagrid, « mais je n'ai pas cédé… J'avais des ordres de Dumbledore… Il m'a laissé sa moto, il m'a dit que comme ça, Harry serait plus vite à l'abri. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça ce fait qu'il ne se soit pas débarrassé de sa fille… Enfin, il est resté quelques minutes près de sa femme et puis il est partit en transplanant. » « Je suis sûrement l'une des dernières personne à l'avoir vu avant qu'il ne tu tous ces malheureux et son ancien meilleur ami. La dernière personne qu'il la vu c'est Remus Lupin, c'est à lui qu'il a confié Mélindra… »

« Bien entendu Harry et Mélindra ne savent rien de tous ça, » dit Fudge, « j'ai personnellement insisté, et Dumbledore était d'accord avec moi, pour que l'ont ne leur révèle absolument rien.

Ils seraient capables de tous faire pour le retrouver et venger leurs parents… »

« Monsieur le Ministre, je pense qu'il est temps de partir, » dit le professeur McGonagall, « le professeur Dumbledore doit sûrement vous attendre. »

Quand Mélindra entendit les chaises de la table voisine racler le sol, elle s'habilla en vitesse, se leva et se mit en plein milieu du passage. Une colère froide s'affichait sur son visage et avec cette expression, on aurait dit que Sirius Black se tenait à sa place. Les quatre adultes s'étaient arrêtés net ne pouvant, bien évidement, pas passer.

Mélindra leva la main et administra une claque magistrale à Cornelius Fudge, qui pris au dépourvu, s'étala sur la table de Ron et Hermione, ensuite, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuya de l'auberge.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ? » s'écria le premier Ministre. « Rattrapez cette jeune fille ! Vous avez quand même vu qu'elle vient de lever la main sur moi ! »

« Monsieur le Ministre, cette jeune fille est ni plus, ni moins, Mélindra Black, » lui annonça le professeur Flitwick, qui comme les deux autres professeur était très pâle.

Fudge blêmit et sorti à son tour des Trois Balais.


	15. La disparition de Mélindra Black

**Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black**

**Auteur : Orlane**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.**

**Résumé : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…**

**RAR: Merci à Audrey Evans, Kenza et Angi pour leur review, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre...**

**La disparition de Mélindra Black**

Mélindra sortit des Trois Balais et se dirigea vers le château. Elle était dans un état épouvantable, des larmes inondaient son visage et la couleur de ses yeux clignotait entre le rouge sang et le noir profond…

Elle était la fille d'un traître assassin qui non content de servir un psychopathe arriéré, lui avait vendu sa famille et celle de son meilleur ami… C'était à cause de lui que sa mère était morte et c'était à cause de lui qu'Harry avait été obligé de vivre avec les Dursley. Et Mélindra s'en doutait, cela n'avait pas du être une partie de plaisir… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle allait lui faire payer ! Et très cher… Elle avait déjà une idée de la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre… Il allait souffrir ! Comme il l'avait fait souffrir Harry et elle…

Elle continuait sa route vers Poudlard, elle marchait dans l'une des rues principales, perdu dans des pensées plus noire les unes que les autres quand quelque chose la ramena à la réalité…

« Tiens ! Mais c'est cette chère Mélindra ! » dit une voix traînante derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta et se détourna lentement vers Drago Malefoy et sa bande d'abrutis finis, leurs laissant voir son regard écarlate.

« Oh ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Black ! Tu pleurs ? » lança le blondinet.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Saches que vu mon état d'esprit, il ne t'es pas du tout conseillé de m'énerver encore plus, » lui dit-elle froidement.

« Je tremble de peur, Black ! » répondit sarcastiquement Malefoy.

« Mais j'espère bien ! » Sur ce, elle reprit son chemin.

« Rictus Sempras ! »

Le sort du Serpentard se retrouva absorbé par un dôme… noir ! Ce dernier s'était activé automatiquement et clignoté comme les yeux de sa propriétaire. Mélindra se retourna, encore plus en colère qu'avant, (si c'était possible) fit disparaître sa protection et sortie sa baguette.

« Gladio Ferita ! », lança t-elle et trois épée apparurent à ses côtés, « Arma Orum ! » et une vingtaine de couteau se joignirent aux épées. « Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, Drago ! Sais-tu qu'un geste de ma part et toutes ces armes viennent se planter dans ton corps de lâche ? Mais tu vois je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ton niveau ! La prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas, et crois moi, même Pomfresh aura du mal à te soigner. » Joignant le geste à la parole, elle agita négligemment sa baguette magique et toutes les armes disparurent… Ensuite, elle reprit sa route, laissant derrière elle, un groupe de Serpentards pâle comme la mort et des passants stupéfaits.

Lorsque Mélindra passa les grilles de Poudlard, elle se rendit invisible. Vu la réaction des Serpentards, elle devait avoir un visage ravagé par les larmes, et comme les élèves étaient encore assez nombreux dans les couloirs, mieux valait passer inaperçu. La jeune fille prit la direction de son dortoir où elle rassembla quelques affaires. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et pour cela il fallait qu'elle s'isole. Ensuite, elle prit la direction des cuisines, histoire de faire quelques provisions. A force de passer du temps dans le repères des Maraudeurs, elle avait trouvé quelques documents très intéressants, dont l'emplacement de tous les passages secrets de Poudlard. Une fois les bras chargés de nourritures, Mélindra se dirigea vers ledit repère…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela faisait trois jours que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait eu lieu, et cela faisait trois jours que Mélindra Black avait disparu.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid avaient prévenu le professeur Dumbledore que Mélindra avait surprit leur conversation et le directeur de Poudlard était inquiet car la jeune fille avait disparut du château, et n'était ni chez ses parents, ni chez les sœurs Halliwell. Il avait fait fouiller le château par tous les elfes de maison et ils étaient revenus bredouilles… De plus, Hermione avait informé sa directrice de maison que quelques affaires de Mélindra avaient disparues.

Mélindra quand à elle, était confortablement installée dans le repère des Maraudeurs, même si elle se doutait que « le fier Patmol » soit en faite Sirius Black, elle avait tout de même décidé d'y rester cacher. Elle passait toutes ses journées et une bonne partie de la nuit à s'entraîner et sa haine envers son « père » lui servait de moteur pour continuer ses exercices.

Mais ses efforts semblaient enfin payer : elle venait d'effectuer sa première transformation et n'était pas peu fier d'elle.

Elle s'était transformée en une chienne noire, qui ressemblait à un Labrador, mais qui à la différence de cette sorte de chien avait de magnifiques yeux bleu cobalt, enfin en principe, puisque comme les yeux de la jeune fille étaient toujours noires…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient installés dans un coin désert de leur salle commune et étudiait depuis plus d'une heure la carte du Maraudeur à la recherche de l'étiquette « Mélindra Black »…

« Elle n'est quand même partie de Poudlard, » dit Ron.

« Je ne pense pas mais d'après ce que McGonagall m'a dit, elle n'est ni chez ses parents, ni chez les sœurs Halliwell, » les informa Hermione.

« Je ne vois pas où elle peut être dans ce cas… A moins qu'elle se soit cachée à Pré-au-Lard ou dans la forêt interdite, » proposa Ron.

« Je ne sais pas… T'en pense quoi Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

Le concerné émit un simple grognement et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air absent… Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans un mutisme que ses deux amis n'arrivaient pas à briser.

« Eh ben ! Quelle ambiance ! » S'exclama Ron. « Entre Mélindra qui a décidé de ne plus montrer signe de vie et Harry qui ne dit plus un mot, c'est joyeux ! »

« Ron, tu la fermes ! » dit ce dernier, ensuite il monta dans son dortoir.

« Qu'est ce que je disais ? » reprit Ron.

Hermione soupira et reprit ses recherches…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La veille de Noël arriva très vite et Mélindra n'avait toujours pas réapparu.

Assit derrière son bureau, le professeur Lupin soupira… Où pouvait bien être la jeune fille ? Une question à laquelle il aurait bien voulu avoir la réponse. L'homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées, quelque chose le tracassait… Un élément semblait lui échapper… Il connaissait très bien Sirius Black, enfin lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et se demandait où se serait retiré son ancien ami s'il avait appris une information aussi dure à accepter, comme sa fille venait de le faire… Ces deux la se ressemblait tellement que ç'en était effrayant, Mélindra était une vrai Black, ça personne ne pouvait en douter ! Il savait pertinemment que Sirius Black se serrait enfermé dans leur repère et se serrait arrangé pour que personne, même James, ne puisse y entrer. Mais le problème s'était que Mélindra ne connaissait pas ce fameux repère ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ledit repère était revenu « à la vie » sans qu'il ait fait quoique ce soit, et il avait entendu Rogue raconter à McGonagall que la jeune fille l'avait appelé Servilus. Or c'était comme ça que les Maraudeurs appelaient Severus Rogue pendant leur scolarité. De toute façon, il ne perdait rien à aller vérifier…

Sur ces dernières pensés, Remus Lupin se leva et parti en direction du repère des Maraudeurs…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra, elle pleurait, encore une fois ses pensées s'étaient envolées vers ce qu'elle avait appris et comme à chaque fois cela l'avait fait souffrir et les larmes s'étaient mit à couler le long de ses joues…

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, c'est pourquoi elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les bruits de pas. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras, elle sursauta légèrement à ce contact. Elle tourna la tête et vit le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci se leva et s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

« Miss Black ! Vous savez que tout le monde vous cherche dans le château ? » Dit le professeur et devant le manque de réactions de son élève, il souri.

« C'est impressionnant à quel point vous ressemblez à votre père ! » remarqua t-il.

« Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Demanda Mélindra tout en gratifiant son professeur d'un regard noir.

« Eh bien déjà le fait que je vous ait trouvé là, et que, lorsque nous venions ici, Patmol s'asseyez toujours sur ce fauteuil. » Dit–il amusé.

Mélindra se releva vivement et s'assit sur un autre fauteuil.

« Professeur Lupin, je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda la jeune fille, brisant ainsi le silence.

« Mais bien sûr ! » dit-il.

« J'ai entendu Hagrid dire que mon… père (ce mot lui arracha une grimace) m'avais laissé chez vous la nuit où ma mère est morte, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Oh ! Je m'en souviens très bien… » Dit-il

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Flash-back_

_Des coups de points faisaient trembler la porte. On aurait dit que quelqu'un cherchait à la démolir…_

_« LUNARD ! LUNARD ! REMUS ! » hurlait un homme brun qui tenait quelque chose dans ses bras et qui était à l'origine du bruit._

_« J'arrive, c'est bon ! dit une voix ensommeillée à l'intérieur._

_L'homme cessa de frapper la porte et attendit que cette dernière s'ouvre. _

_« Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? » Dit un homme qui venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et voyant le teint pâle de son ami demanda, « Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas te le dire… Ce serrait trop long à expliquer… Est-ce que tu peux prendre Mélindra, s'il te plaît ? »_

_« Sirius ! Explique moi ce qu'il se passe ! Où est Sarah ? »_

_« Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas t'expliquer ! Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Mélindra ! Remus, tu es la dernière personne que je connaisse ! S'il te plaît ! » C'est ce moment que choisi la petite fille pour se réveiller, en pleure. « Chut, ma puce, calme toi, c'est fini, chuuuuut. » Dit l'homme en essayant tant bien que mal de réconforter sa fille, il releva la tête vers son ami._

_« D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème. Je veux bien la garder. » Dit ce dernier._

_« Merci, Remus, merci. Promet moi de la protéger ! » Dit Sirius, en tendant la petite fille à son ami._

_« Je te le promet, Sirius. »_

_L'homme se pencha au dessus de la petite fille._

_« Je t'aime Mélindra. Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir. » Sur ce il embrassa sa fille, recula d'un pas et transplana…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant son récit, Mélindra l'avait fixé.

« Quand il est venu ce soir la, je ne savais pas ce qu'il c'était passé… Je vivais dans un petit village, loin de tout. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que j'ai appris que Voldemort avait été détruit et que James, Lily et Sarah avaient été retrouvé mort. Enfin, trois jours plus tard, Sirius Black tua Peter Pettigrow. »

« Après Dumbledore est venu me chercher et m'a confié aux Turner. » dit Mélindra.

« Oui… Vous pensez rester ici encore longtemps ? » demanda Lupin.

« Maintenant que l'on m'a retrouvé, ça ne sert plus à rien. D'ici peu je vais avoir la visite de Dumbledore. »

« Oui, je pense que le professeur Dumbledore ne pourra pas s'empêcher de venir essayer de vous raisonner. »

Mélindra approuva d'un signe de tête, se leva et d'un coup de baguette magique, rassembla ses affaires. Le professeur Lupin se leva et accompagna son élève hors du repère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il l'a conduisit dans le bureau du directeur et une fois devant la gargouille, il donna le mot de passe. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

« Professeur Lupin ! Que me vaux votre visite ? dit Dumbledore.

« Je vous amènes Mélindra Black. Je l'ai retrouvé à l'instant et je pense qu'elle voudra vous parler. » expliqua t-il.

« Bien. Miss Black, asseyez vous !

Mélindra s'exécuta et le professeur Lupin se mit dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je suis soulagé de vous revoir Mélindra ! Vos amis et les professeurs étaient très inquiets de ne plus vous voir ! »

« Oh ! Mais il ne fallait pas ! » répliqua t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Vous devez bien savoir, Mélindra, que si le Ministre et moi-même n'avons pas voulu vous mettre au courant, c'était uniquement pour votre sécurité ! »

« Ca c'est sûr que c'est super dangereux de savoir l'identité de ses parents ! Mais Harry et moi aurions préféré l'apprendre directement que par conversation interposée ! » répondit Mélindra. « Et comme de par hasard, toutes les informations sur Sirius Black ont disparues des archives de la bibliothèque ! Et sur ce sujet, il va falloir m'expliquer ! Je ne suis pas débile ! J'ai entamé des recherches sur ma famille et tout avait disparu ! » continua t-elle, énervée.

« Miss Black ! Calmez vous ! Oui, nous avons fait disparaître toutes les informations concernant Sirius Black car nous ne voulions pas que vous l'appreniez de cette façon ! »

« Oh mais c'est sûr que l'apprendre comme je l'ai appris c'est encore mieux ! Et vous avez pensé à Harry ? Lui aurait peut être aimé savoir à cause de qui il avait perdu ses parents ! Alors vous allez me restituez toutes les informations que vous avez sur mon père ! »

Le professeur ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un dossier qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui pris des mains et se leva.

« Juste une dernière question, vous comptiez me le dire quand ? » dit Mélindra une fois arrivée devant la porte et devant le silence de son directeur elle dit : « c'est bien ce que je pensait, jamais ! »

Le professeur Lupin suivi son élève et arrivé devant la porte, il dit :

« Je vous avez prévenu professeur ! Maintenant, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour regagner sa confiance… Déjà qu'elle ne doit pas la donnée facilement… » Sur ce, il quitta le bureau.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra entra dans la salle commune, qui était presque vide, la plupart des élèves étaient rentré chez eux. Elle vit Ron et Hermione assit devant le feu.

« MELINDRA ! » Hurla Ron en voyant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci fonça vers son dortoir et en redescendit presque aussitôt, une cape à la main puis disparu par le trou caché par le tableau.

« Où elle va ? » demanda un Ron quelque peu contrarié.

« Se promener sûrement… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà. encore un chapitre de plus j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça me fait tourjours autant plaisir d'en recevoir...


	16. rencontres et balais suspects

**Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black **

**Auteur : Orlane**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.**

**Résumé : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…**

**RAR: Merci à Angi pour sa review.**

**Rencontres et balais suspects**

Mélindra n'était pas prête pour affronter Ron, Hermione mais surtout Harry. Elle préférait aller prendre l'air, tout en sachant qu'il faudrait bien qu'ils en parlent un moment ou un autre. Elle partit en direction de la forêt interdite et laissa ses pas la porter dans une clairière.

Elle s'assit près d'un rocher et commença à lire le dossier contenant toutes les informations sur son père.

A la fin, elle pleurait. Tout ce qu'avait dit Fudge était vrai… Son père avait tué Peter Pettigrow et une douzaine de moldus… Il avait vendu sa femme, sa fille et la famille de son meilleur ami sans le moindre scrupule… Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué cette nuit là. Mais elle avait également apprit que son père faisait les quatre cents coups avec James, qu'il était compté parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa promotion et qu'il était très, mais alors très apprécié de la gente féminine.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le chien noir s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'en perçut la présence que lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur son bras.

- Salut toi ! Dit elle au chien.

Le chien « jeta un œil » au papier et grogna.

- Oui, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas me mettre dans cet état à cause d'un homme qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se ranger aux côtés de Voldemort…

Le chien jappa et fit ses yeux de chien battu qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression de connaître ce chien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**PDV d'un certain chien noir…**

Sirius Black, sous sa forme d'Animagus, vit sa fille traverser le parc en direction de la forêt interdite d'un pas rageur… Il décida de la suivre, à bonne distance… Quand il l'a vit s'arrêter dans une clairière, il l'observa.

« Cette gamine est pire que moi », songea t-il.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il la surveillait, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait lâché son tas de papiers et qu'elle s'était prise la tête dans les mains. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux papiers que sa fille lisait depuis tout à l'heure et sentit sa gorge se serrer… _« MEUTRES DANS LE LONDRES MOLDUS ! »_ disait la première coupure de journal, inutile de continuer la lecture se dit-il, en l'occurrence, sa fille venait d'apprendre ce 'qu'il avait fait…' Sa haine envers Peter Pettigrow monta encore d'un cran… Il avait perdu sa femme, son meilleur ami, Lily, son filleul, sa vie et maintenant sa fille. Peter allait mourir de peur lorsqu'il s'en occuperait. Il posa sa tête sur le bras de la jeune adolescente et croisa le regard triste et douloureux de sa fille.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Tu sais le chien, elle prit une photo et lui montra, cet homme c'est mon père biologique, c'est un traître assassin qui a vendu sa famille et celle de son meilleur ami à un psychopathe arriéré, Voldemort, et maintenant, il veut me tuer ainsi que Harry Potter. Je crois que je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un à ce point là… Il a fait tellement souffrir de personnes que ça me dégoûte d'être sa fille… Quand je le retrouverais, je le ferais souffrir avant de le tuer, rien que pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ces paroles furent le coup de grâce pour lui… S'il avait été sous sa forme normale, il en aurait pleuré… Il était mort dans le cœur de sa fille… Elle le détestait… Et lui ne pouvait rien lui dire, ni se montrer pour la consoler, lui expliquer parce que sinon il serrait tué de sang froid par l'une des seules choses qui lui avait permit de ne pas devenir fou à Azkaban… Il savait qu'elle en était capable… Il la suivait souvent lorsqu'elle partait tuer des Vampires… Elle ne reculait pas devant la mort ! Et ne reculerait pas devant la sienne…

Le chien qui sommeillait en lui se réveilla et sonna la sonnette d'alarme… Quelque chose approchait et ce quelque chose avait l'air tout sauf sympathique…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle observa l'animal et vit qu'il était triste mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Cependant, il restait là et sa présence l'apaisait. Elle le caressa distraitement.

Soudain, il se leva et se mit à grogner. Mélindra en fit de même et vit que quatre Vampires se tenaient dans l'ombre. Elle se mit en garde et fit apparaître une épée.

Les quatre Vampires attaquèrent en même temps et la lune les éclaira, ils était très grands et avaient l'air aussi symphatique que le professeur Rogue. Mélindra fut obligée de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour les repousser.

- Quatre contre un, perso, j'appelle ça de la lâcheté. A moins que ce soit de la peur , se moqua la jeune fille en repoussant leurs attaques.

Le premier qu'elle tua était visiblement blond, mais Mélindra n'était sûr de rien compte tenu de l'épaisseur de crasse quie le recouvrait. Elle lui coupa la tête et s'occupa des trois autres.

- Et de un !

Mélindra commençait à fatiguer, elle sortit donc sa baguette et en réduisit un deuxième en poussière grâce à un sortilège de feu.

- Et de deux !

Elle vit le troisième prendre de l'élan, elle l'esquiva sans problème et après qu'elle lui ait asséné un coup de pied dans ces parties, elle lui trancha la tête.

- Et de trois !

Elle se retourna vers le dernier et lui dit :

- On fait moins le malin, hein ? Dis moi ça fait quoi de se faire battre par une gamine de treize ans ?

Pour toute réponse, le Vampire lui sauta dessus et avant qu'elle ait fait quoi que ce soit, un homme s'interposa et planta un pieu dans le cœur du Vampire

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-elle, toujours sur la défensive.

- Généralement on dit merci quand quelqu'un vous sauve la vie ! Lâcha t-il sarcastiquement.

- Généralement les gens qui viennent de tuer trois Vampire sans avoir eu besoin d'aide n'ont pas besoin qu'on leur sauve la vie , répliqua t-elle sur le même ton.

- Attend tu veux me faire croire qu'une gamine comme toi viens de tuer trois Vampires, à elle toute seule ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

- Imbécile, j'sais pas mais macho, certainement !

- Excuse moi, je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui étais à l'origine du mouvement d'extermination de Vampires dans la région !

- Parce que tu croyais que c'était qui ? Un Veracrasse peut être ?

- Un quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Je pensais trouver un Démon repentit ou même un mortel qui trouve rien de mieux que de s'amuser à tuer des Vampires, mais pas une gamine.

- Primo, je ne suis pas une gamine. Deusio, quand on est intelligent on se renseigne et tertio tu ne m'as toujours pas qui tu étais !

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- On dirait bien que oui ! Répliqua t-elle.

- William Le Sanglant ou Spike, à ta guise.

- Un Vampire ! Génial ! Et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! Spike ! Trois Tueuse à ton actif, c'est bien ça ?

- Quelle culture ! Je ne savais que j'étais aussi célèbre ! Oui, c'est ça trois Tueuse à mon actif. Mais c'est du passé ça, maintenant je tue les méchants, comme t'as pu le constater. C'est pas marqué dans tes bouquins ?

- Laisse moi rire ! Spike, c'est pas toi le Vampire auquel on a posé une puce ? Tu ne combats pas les méchants pour ton honneur mais parce que tu ne peux plus mordre le moindre humain !

Spike montra son vrai visage et bondit sur elle. Mélindra sourit et n'esquissa même pas un mouvement, le Vampire se retrouva stoppé en plein milieu de sa course par une décharge électrique. Il se releva et s'éloigna de la jeune fille.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Mélindra Black, cher William !

- N'empêche, t'es vachement jeune pour t'attaquer à des Vampires en pleines possessions de leurs pouvoirs !

- Question de pratiques ! J'ai mes méthodes…

- Quels genres de méthodes ?

Il s'avança dans le milieu de la clairière. Elle lui sourit et lui décocha une onde qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre.

- Dans ce genre la !

Spike se redressa douloureusement et s'avança vers elle tandis que le chien s'allongeait aux pieds de la jeune fille.

- Tu devrais rejoindre Buffy Summers à Sunnydale. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'envoie, elle essaie de trouver des alliés dans la lutte contre les Forces du Mal.

Mélindra se mit à rire.

- Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Et puis de toutes manières je ne peu pas la rejoindre, je dois aller à l'école.

- Ouais, bah si un jour t'en a mare de l'école, tu sais quoi faire…

- Ouais, je viendrais faire un stage chez Buffy, histoire d'améliorer mes méthodes.

Il se mit à rire et dit :

- Alors au revoir Miss Black !

Il fit mine de s'incliner et s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite.

Mélindra rassembla ses affaires. Il était tard et elle préférer rentrer au château. Elle s'accroupit près du chien et lui caressa brièvement la tête.

- A un de ces quatre, le chien !

Sur ce, elle repartit vers le château.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Mélindra fut réveillée par Pattenrond. Le félin avait entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage, lui témoignant sa joie de la retrouver.

- C'est bon Pattenrond… Je suis réveillée grogna-t-elle à moitié endormie.

- Allez Mélindra, debout ! C'est Noël ! Dit Hermione.

Mélindra se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Un tas respectable de cadeaux l'attendait aux pieds de son lit. Elle entreprit de les ouvrir. Les sœurs Halliwell lui avaient envoyés deux grimoires et un cristal assez spécial, ses parents, des vêtements et des livres, Hermione, un livre sur la musique dans le monde magique, (son amie avait découvert son violon peu de temps avant) Ron un paquet de bombons de chez Honeydukes et Harry, un pieu décoré de fleurs multicolores ! Ce dernier cadeau la fit bien rire.

Un long paquet attira son attention… Elle l'ouvrit et resta abasourdie devant le balai qu'il contenait… Un Eclair de Feu ! Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre.

- Qui te l'a envoyé ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Aucune idée…

Elle se leva et le balai s'éleva à une parfaite hauteur. Elle resta interdite sur l'idée de l'enfourchée. Elle analysa le papier dans lequel il était emballé et n'y trouva rien… Pas même une carte ou des initiales. Mélindra partit dans la Salle de Bain et en ressortit lavé et habillé. Elle se saisit du balai et quitta la tour Gryffondor sans un mot…

Mélindra fonça vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Deux ans à vivre sous le même toit que les sœurs Halliwell lui avaient appris à devenir méfiante… Or un cadeau aussi coûteux, envoyé par un inconnu était très douteux, d'autant plus qu'elle avait non seulement un tueur à ses trousses mais tout un tas de démons qui seraient extrêmement content de se débarrasser de la protégée du pouvoir des trois… Sans conter des Vampires. Mais bon, le QI général ne volait pas très haut chez cette espèce alors…

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de sa directrice de maison et entra.

- Miss Black ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive !

- Je viens de recevoir un Eclair de feu et il n'y avait pas de carte…, expliqua t-elle aussi tôt.

- Montrez le moi !

Mélindra lui tendit le balai et son professeur l'examina rapidement.

- C'est bizarre en effet… Vous avez eu raison de me l'apporter ! Je vais le faire analyser par les professeurs compétents en la matière ! Sur ce le professeur McGonagall se leva et sortit de son bureau.

Mélindra quand à elle rejoignit la tour Gryffondor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand elle franchit le portrait, Hermione lui sauta dessus.

- Mélindra ! Harry a lui aussi reçut un Eclair de Feu ! J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il ne veut rien entendre…

La jeune fille se précipita vers le dortoir des garçons.

- Salut, tout les deux ! Harry c'est vrai que tu as reçut un Eclair de Feu ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Grogna ce dernier.

- Oh… Juste le fait que comme j'en ai également reçut un, et qu'un fou furieux cherche à nous tuer tout les deux, ça fait un peu trop de coïncidences à mon goût, c'est tout…

- Tiens, à propos de ton père, qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu vas pas, toi aussi, me trahir et tout balancer à McGonagall ?

- Non mais je te rappelle que moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma mère à cause de lui ! Et tu crois vraiment que je suis fier d'être la fille d'un Mangemort comme lui ? Tu crois que je suis fier d'avoir dans les veines le même sang que ce traître assassin ? Et pour ta gouverne, je te ferais remarquer que s'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas c'est la trahison ! Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi toute la semaine dernière ? Que j'ai tout fait pour retrouver mon père et lui dire, 'Salut papa, je suis super contente de savoir qu'à cause de toi, ma mère, mon parrain et ma marraine sont morts ! Elle fit demi tour et sortit du dortoir en faisant violement claquer la porte.

Harry était soufflé par la réponse de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça, mais ça avait était plus fort que lui… Elle était la fille de l'homme qui lui avait tout pris. Il était désolé pour ce qu'il avait dit, il resta quelques minutes à fixer la porte puis se leva, attrapa la carte du Maraudeur et partit à la recherche de son amie…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...

A bientôt. Orlane.


	17. Virée au repère des Maraudeurs et nouvel

Salut tout le monde me revoilà ! Après ces excellentes vacances (enfin pour moi, j'espère aussi pour vous). Je poste la suite des aventures de Mélindra Black !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review…

Bonne lecture, Orlane.

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

**_Résumé_** : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**Virée au repère des Maraudeurs et nouvelles découvertes.**

Mélindra fonça dans son dortoir et se saisit de sa cape, de son cristal et d'un planisphère. Ensuite, elle sortit dehors. Arrivée devant le lac, elle étala sa carte du monde sur le sol et s'entailla profondément le bras gauche.

Le cristal qu'elle avait reçut permettait de localiser une personne, à condition de posséder soit de son sang, soit un objet lui appartenant… Or techniquement, le sang de Sirius Black coulait dans les veines de sa fille. Mélindra avait donc décidé de se servir de ce procéder afin de retrouver son père. Cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit lors de sa discussion avec Harry…

Elle enduisit le cristal de son sang puis, après avoir refermé sa plaie au mieux, fit tournoyer le cristal au-dessus du planisphère. Toute sa magie concentrée sur l'homme recherché par toute la communauté magique, sur le meurtrier, sur Sirius Black !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry s'arrêta devant une salle de classe vide et y entra. Il étala la carte du Maraudeur sur la table et se mit à chercher Mélindra. Il ne mit pas trop longtemps à trouver la jeune fille, près du Lac.

Il rangea la carte et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

Il la vit à genoux aux bords du Lac, visiblement occupée. Il s'approcha silencieusement et…

- Potter qu'est-ce que tu fou là ! Grogna Mélindra.

« Grillé » songea Harry.

- Ecoute Merry…pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Mélindra soupira et se tourna vers lui.

- C'est pas grave. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais sûrement réagi encore plus mal que toi... En tous cas, j'en connais un qui a intérêt à planquer ses fesses…

- Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je cherche un abruti fini, répondit Mélindra.

- Hum… Mais encore ?

Mélindra ria doucement.

- Mon géniteur si tu préfères.

Harry sourit en entendant la façon dont Mélindra avait appelé Sirius Black. Il l'observa pendant un bon quart d'heure puis il la vit soupirer et ranger ses affaires.

- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

- Non, visiblement soit je ne cherche pas correctement soit il est mort ou soit ce n'est pas mon père biologique, elle avait prononcé ses deux derniers arguments avec un espoir non retenu.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu cherches mal.

- C'est ce que je crains, en effet… Bon, et si on allait chercher Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux.

- Pourquoi faire ? L'interrogea Harry.

- J'ai quelque chose à leur montrer qui pourrez les intéresser… dit elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ils rentrèrent au château et se rendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Arrivés à destination, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec les frères Weasley et Hermione.

- Ah ! Vous voilà tous les deux ! On allait justement vous chercher, les apostropha cette dernière.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Mélindra.

- Eh bien Hermione craignait que vous vous soyez entre tués, répondit George.

- Mais maintenant qu'elle est rassurée, on va retourner à nos occupations continua Fred.

- Non, vous allez venir avec moi, les interrompit Mélindra, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Hermione.

- Et pourquoi on te suivrait Mélindra ? L'interrogea George.

- Je voudrais vous montrez quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser.

- Mais encore ? Tu sais nous menons une vie surchargée, rappela George.

Mélindra s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille pour être sûre que lui seul l'entende :

- Je pense que tu pourras trouver un instant dans ton agenda sur bouqué puisque cela concerne quatre personnes communément appelées les Maraudeurs.

- Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! S'exclama t-il.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe de les suivre.

Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'ils croisèrent leur professeur de Potions.

- Que font autant de Gryffondors dans les couloirs ? Leur demanda t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était interdit à 10 heures du matin, répliqua sèchement Mélindra.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites Miss Black, le menaça t-il.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous me ferez boire une mixture maison ? Désolé de vous l'apprendre mais mon organisme sait très bien se défendre contre ce genre de choses, ça ne marche pas sur moi !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est à dire que vous risqueriez d'avoir des surprises !

Sur ce, elle dépassa son professeur suivi des cinq autres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils étaient arrivés au dernier étage du château et Mélindra les entraînait désormais vers un couloir sombre. Elle ouvrit une porte et entra suivit de près par les jumeaux Weasley.

Mélindra attrapa Harry par le bras et le mena sous la trappe.

- Je voudrais voir un truc, dit-elle. Elle lui lança le sort de lévitation et devant son regard légèrement paniqué, elle lui dit : lit ce qui est écrit sur la trappe et fait fonctionner tes neurones !

- Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue à ces mots les jumeaux échangèrent un regard où se lisait l'excitation et Héritiers des Maraudeurs. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Dit-il à l'intention de Mélindra. Celle-ci soupira et se fit léviter.

- Pose ton doigt là, dit-elle en lui montrant la deuxième encoche sous Héritiers des Maraudeurs . Harry s'exécuta, il entendit un léger déclic et la trappe s'ouvrit.

Mélindra murmura un « Je le savais ! » et avant que Harry ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'engouffra dans le trou dégagé par la trappe.

Une fois que tout le monde eut passé la trappe, Mélindra les conduisit vers le repère, arrivé devant la porte, elle posa son doigt sur le premier emplacement et la porte s'ouvrit, elle entra puis s'effaça pour permettre aux autres d'entrer.

Les cinq autres poussèrent un soupir d'admiration devant le spectacle qu'offrait la pièce. Mélindra allait parler lorsqu'une voie s'éleva de nulle part :

- Bienvenue à toi, Harry Potter, heureux héritier du téméraire Cornedrue, les Maraudeurs te souhaite de bien utiliser leur repère…

- Et voilà ! s'exclama Mélindra Mon effet de surprise est gâché. Imbécile de voix…

Ses condisciples se mirent à rire puis ils se dirigèrent vers les rayons de livres.

Mélindra se dirigea vers Harry et lui murmura :

- Téméraire Cornedrue, hein ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Fier Patmol

- Intéressant.

Elle allait répliquer quand un bruit sourd la coupa, elle soupira, exaspérée.

- Fred ! George ! Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait !

- Mais rien ! S'indignèrent les jumeaux, c'est Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit que le rayonnage de livres devant lequel Hermione se trouvait s'était déplacé d'environ un mètre, laissant apparaître une porte. Elle s'en approcha, suivit d'Harry. Sur la porte il y avait les sempiternelles inscriptions, elle posa son doigt sur l'encoche et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce plus grande que celle dans laquelle ils étaient. A l'intérieur on pouvait voir tout un tas de placard placé le long des murs, au centre une grande table, sur un pan de mur un grand tableau d'affichage et dans un coin un atelier potion .

- Je crois qu'Hermione vient de trouver le véritable QG des Maraudeurs, annonça Mélindra.

- J'me disait aussi, dans toute la bibliothèque yavait pas un seul livre sur les farces et attrapes, continua George.

Ils entrèrent à la suite de Mélindra et commencèrent leur inspection…

Georges et Fred s'approchèrent de Mélindra avec des airs de conspirateurs.

- Mélindra !

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vivement en leur lançant un regard noir.

- On voulait te demander si ça te dirait de nous aider dans nos mauvais coups…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A l'autre bout de la pièce Ron fit remonter le panneau blanc servant à la projection

de diaporamas et mit à jour un énorme poster des Maraudeurs à la fin de leur septième année et leurs petites amies du moment : Lily et Sarah !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fred et Georges virent le sourire de Mélindra se transformer en grimace et ses yeux devenirs noirs. La jeune fille se retourna et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur, suivit de Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra avait vu se dévoiler devant elle la photo de son père. Elle avait failli à la crise cardiaque. Des paroles du professeur McGonagall ainsi que celles de Lupin lui revinrent en mémoires, suivit de quelques brides d'informations trouvées dans le dossier de Dumbledore… Elle allait devenir comme son père : une Tueuse

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry avait assisté à la découverte du poster des Maraudeurs et poussé par un mauvais pressentiment, s'était tourné vers Mélindra. Il l'avait vu tourner les talons et s'était dépêché de la rattraper.

Il lui saisi le bras au moment où elle allait franchir la porte.

- Mélindra, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? JE COMMENCE A PEINE A ME REDRESSER APRES CE QUE J'AI APPRIS LE SEMAINE DERNIERE ET LA IL APPARAIT DEVANT MOI SANS PREVENIR ET TU ME DEMANDE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?

- Mélindra calme toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état pour Lui ! Et si je te demande ce qu'il se passe c'est parce que je sais très bien que quelque chose d'autre vient de se passer… En toi.

- Arrête de te faire des films Potter !

- Tu vois, tu m'as appelé 'Potter' ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes et Mélindra murmura, les larmes aux yeux :

- Je suis en train de suivre Ces traces… Je suis trop comme Lui… Je fais des blagues, je suis la meilleur en classe et je tue ! Je suis en train de me transformer en une Tueuse. Il est un tueur, Harry !

Harry la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu n'es pas comme Lui et tu ne serras jamais comme Lui. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne tues pas pour le plaisir mais pour les autres, pour débarrasser ce monde de ces abrutis de Vampires. Si tu as peurs de devenir comme Lui à cause de ça, raccroche ton pieu et laisse les autres s'en occuper. C'est tout, personne ne dira quoique ce soit parce que tu n'as que 13 ans. Et même si tu en as vus pas mal, tu as le droit de vivre comme les autres, sans avoir le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Et je suis sûre que la dernière personne que tu tueras serras Sirius Black !

Mélindra se dégagea de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Tu vois Harry, un jour tu m'as demandé si quelque chose me faisait peur… Et bien je crois que devenir maléfique vient de passer en première place.

- Si je te vois t'approcher de trop près de la barrière entre le bien et le mal, tu auras à faire à moi !

- Je tremble de peur !

- J'espère bien !

Harry vit un immense sourire fendre le visage de son amie.

- Je crois qu'on a loupé un chapitre, s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges.

Mélindra s'avança vers eux, les pris chacun par un bras et les mena devant le poster des Maraudeurs. Elle observa ses parents et remarqua que non seulement d'aller super bien ensemble, ils dégageaient une sorte de charisme, même à travers la photo. Elle se plaça devant eux et se tourna en direction des jumeaux.

Fred et Georges l'observèrent et regardèrent le poster. Mélindra pu apercevoir un éclair de compréhension.

- Ce sont tes parents ? Lui demanda Fred.

- Oui.

- Ton père me rappelle quelqu'un. C'est qui ? Continua Georges.

- Le criminel le plus recherché d'Angleterre, autrement dit : Sirius Black

Les jumeaux Weasley entrouvrirent la bouche de stupeur.

- Eh ben dit donc ! On peut dire que t'as pas de bol.

- Je te le fait pas dire

Ils passèrent le reste de leur matinée à fouiller dans les placards et y trouvèrent pleins de choses intéressantes comme : un stock de farces et attrapes, une collection complète de tous les livres parlant des farces et attrapes, une carte du Maraudeur géante et tout un tas de choses ayant un rapport avec les blagues. Sans oublier un guide « du parfait Maraudeur » (que Fred et Georges s'étaient empressés de prendre avec eux) ainsi qu'une sorte de journal de bord (il y en avait un par année) où les Maraudeurs décrivaient leurs blagues.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils redescendirent dans la grande salle aux alentours de midi. Mélindra et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas prit de petit déjeuner le matin, mouraient de faim !

Après un copieux repas de Noël (durant lequel Mélindra avait jeté des regards glacials au professeur Dumbledore), Harry, Ron et Mélindra remontèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, sans Hermione qui voulait parler au professeur McGonagall.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra était assise, quoique avachie serait peut-être plus proche de la vérité, devant la cheminée et lisait un des grimoires qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et Ron qui admirait l'Eclair de Feu.

- Les gars, je sais que ce balai est magnifique, mais si vous continuez à le regarder comme ça, je vais finir par croire que vous en êtes tombés amoureux, lança t-elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

Les visages de Ron et Harry virèrent au rouge, mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de répliquer, Hermione entra dans la salle, suivie du professeur McGonagall.

Cette dernière s'approcha à grand pas des deux garçons et leur demanda précipitamment :

- Alors le voilà ! Miss Granger vient de me prévenir que vous aviez reçu un balai Potter !

Mélindra leva les yeux de son livre et regarda longuement Hermione qui avait le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate. Elle reporta son attention sur le professeur McGonagall, qui s'était emparée de l'Eclair de Feu et essayer d'expliquer à Ron et Harry, le bien fondé de son action. Elle finit par quitter la salle commune avec le balai, laissant derrière elle deux Gryffondors très énervés.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voili, voilou… Un nouveau chapitre… J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bonne rentrée à tous et à bientôt.


	18. Petit détour à l'infirmerie

Salut à tous ! Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu différent des autres, car j'ai passé quelques événements, je me suis dit que ça serait mieux de passé les trucs qui sont dans le livre et que vous connaissez déjà…

Bonne lecture…

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

**_Résumé_** : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**_RAR _**: Merci à Angi pour sa review, et effectivement je pense que les retrouvailles entre Sirius et Mélindra vont être tendues… D'ailleurs cette partie de l'histoire va bientôt arrivée… Et merci à keiko kishar pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Petit détour par l'infirmerie.**

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

Mélindra ouvrit difficilement les yeux et essaya d'identifier le lieu où elle se trouvait : du blanc, du blanc et encore du blanc… Une seule pièce dans tout Poudlard correspondait à cette couleur : l'infirmerie !

Elle essaya de se relever quand une douleur au ventre l'arrêta net. Elle se rallongea donc et tenta de trouver le pourquoi elle était ici. Elle réfléchit difficilement, son cerveau étant encore sous l'emprise des différentes potions qu'on avait du lui administrer, puis elle se souvint de quelque chose…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Flash back : _

_Mélindra marchait dans la forêt interdite, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue… Après ce qui c'était passé à Noël, elle avait 'raccroché' ses pieux et essayait de vivre normalement bien que ce soit dure pour elle de passer d'une vie où elle était tout le temps occupé à une vie où elle ne faisait quasiment rien, sauf s'entraîner à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, ses formes Animagus et a manigancer des blagues avec Fred, Georges et Lee. Sans oublier qu'elle aider Hermione à prouver l'innocence de Buck._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le Vampire approcher, elle ne s'aperçu de sa présence que lorsque celui-ci lui enfonça une épée dans le ventre. Quand elle sentit l'acier entrer dans sa chair, elle eut un spasme de douleur : c'est ce que l'on pouvait appeler un dur retour à la réalité…_

_Le Vampire, lui, affichait un magnifique sourire sadique lorsqu'il commença à faire tourner l'épée dans la plaie de la jeune fille. _

_Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et envoya ce cher suceur de sang contre un arbre, qui emporta l'épée avec lui, avec toute la délicatesse qu'on lui connaît... Elle sortie sa baguette et lança un magnifique 'incendio' qui réduisit le Vampire en un tas de cendre. Ensuite elle rassembla toute l'énergie qui lui restait, et se rendit, difficilement, à la cabane de Hagrid où après avoir frappé à la porte, elle s'évanouie._

_Hagrid, lui, était en train de boire du thé en compagnie de Harry et Ron, lorsqu'ils entendirent un faible toquement. Il pensait avoir rêvé lorsque ce bruit fut suivit d'un autre plus sourd. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, son regard balaya le parc et tomba sur un corps. Il s'en approcha et reconnu Mélindra, elle avait une immense plait au ventre d'où s'échappait une grosse quantité de sang… _

_- Hagrid ! Appela le jeune homme, complètement paniqué._

_Hagrid apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et lorsqu'il vit le corps de Mélindra, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie._

_Fin du flash back._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Miss Black, vous voilà enfin réveillée ! S'exclama une voix, que Mélindra identifia comme celle de Madame Pomfresh.

- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis évanouie ? Demanda t-elle.

- Cela fait deux semaines Miss Black. Et vous n'étiez pas évanouie, vous étiez dans le coma.

- Deux semaines ! Je déteste les Vampires ! Grogna la jeune fille avec hargne.

- Les Vampires ?

- J'ai eu le malheur d'en croiser un, et comme ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous, il m'a attaqué, vicieusement d'ailleurs.

- Je vois que vous avez retrouvez votre humour, Miss Black !

Mélindra tourna la tête en direction de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui était allongé dans le lit d'à côté.

- Je pourrais sortir quand ? Demanda t-elle à l'infirmière.

- Quand vous serrez totalement rétablie, c'est-à-dire pas avant une semaine ! Et inutile de négocier ! Annonça Madame Pomfresh.

- Une semaine ! Je suis maudite.

Elle vit l'infirmière partir et revenir les bras chargés d'une quinzaine de potions en tous genres qu'elle déposa, sous le regard horrifié de Mélindra, sur sa table de chevet.

- Il faut que je prenne tout ça !

- Oui et toutes les trois heures, à moins que vous ne vouliez rester ici plus longtemps !

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'infirmière commença à préparer dix-sept gobelets dans lesquels elle versa le contenu de chaque bouteille, ensuite elle les tendit un par un à Mélindra qui les vidait cul sec, maudissant Léo de ne jamais être là quand il fallait.

- Je crois que je vais vomir ! Murmura t-elle, dégoûtée.

- Je ne vous le conseil pas, il faudra en reboire juste après.

Mélindra se tourna vers le professeur Lupin qui la regardait, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grogna t-elle.

- Moi, si !

- Ca vous ennuierez de développer ?

- J'ai du voir cette scène une bonne dizaine de fois, répondit le professeur.

Mélindra qui comprit le sous-entendu, le fusilla du regard.

- Sans commentaire. Puis elle laissa le sommeil l'envahir, il n'y avait rien à dire, deux semaines dans le coma était quelque chose d'exténuant.

Remus Lupin observa la jeune fille, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait l'impression de revoir Sirius, elle lui ressembler beaucoup, dans ses gestes, son attitude, ses réactions… Il se leva et commença à se préparer. Puis, après une dernière potion, il parti en direction de la grande salle où il était sûr de trouver trois Gryffondors…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry était installé à la table de Gryffondor en compagnie de Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il vit le professeur Lupin s'approcher d'eux :

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, Miss Black est sortie du coma et à retrouver son état normal, il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui avait comprit où son professeur avait voulu en venir, puis se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par 'état normal' ? Demanda Ron.

- Certainement que Mélindra a du, dès son réveil, harceler Madame Pomfresh pour sortir et qu'elle est d'une humeur massacrante.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? L'interrogea Hermione.

- Passe une journée avec Mélindra à l'infirmerie et tu comprendras.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'elle ne supporte pas rester dans un lit à ne rien faire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La journée passa lentement, mais alors très lentement pour Mélindra, qui ne supportait déjà plus d'être dans cette infirmerie. Pour se distraire, elle laissa vagabonder ses penser sur ces derniers mois : un mois après Noël, il y avait eu la mort de Croûtard, le rat de Ron, qui avait provoqué une dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Après ce jour, Mélindra était souvent avec Hermione et avait pu l'aider à préparer la défense de Buck, bien qu'elle ait passée aussi beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Quoique à bien y réfléchir avant cela, il y avait eu cette magnifique découverte sur Drago Malefoy…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Flash Back_

_Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient reprit. Mélindra marchait dans les couloirs : elle s'ennuyait. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas tuer un Vampire, pas qu'elle soit en manque, juste que c'était une de ses activité principale alors…_

_Elle allait retourner à la tour Gryffondor lorsqu'une voix traînante s'éleva à l'autre bout du couloir : _

_- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mélindra ! Ma cousine préférée !_

_Mélindra se stoppa net en plein milieu du couloir._

_- Pardon ? _

_Elle vit Drago Malefoy sortir de l'ombre, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres._

_- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Voyons Mélindra, ton père est le cousin de ma mère. Ce qui fait de toi ma cousine ! _

_- Génial, entre les Mangemorts et les abrutis finis, on peut dire que je suis servie ! _

_Et Mélindra continua sa route, donnant l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire de cette information._

_- Au fait Black, tu sous entendait qui par Mangemorts ? _

_Mélindra se retourna, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :_

_- Mais voyons Drago, je sous entendait ton père bien sûr ! Tu ne le savais pas ? Chacun son fardeau : toi c'est l'ignorance et la débilité et moi c'est mon père. Mais après tout qui s'en souci ? Au fait, fait attention, y paraît que la maladie du Mangemort est héréditaire. _

_- Alors tu devrais te méfier, Sirius Black est un Mangemort, non ?_

_Sans le savoir, Drago venait de prononcer la phrase de trop ! Mélindra lui décocha une onde si puissante, que lorsque Malefoy percuta le mur, un horrible craquement s'était fait entendre, provenant certainement de ses os…_

_Fin du flash Back_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra se souvenait très bien que Malefoy avait passé quinze jours à l'infirmerie dont dix dans le coma.

Ensuite il y avait eu le match contre Serdaigle, match qu'ils avaient gagné haut la main, mais lorsqu'elle pensait à ce match, elle ne pouvait qu'y associer la deuxième attaque de Sirius Black dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième années.

Cette attaque avait mis Mélindra dans une telle colère que le lendemain, lorsque Rogue lui avait lancé une réplique acide, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir et son cher professeur avait fini à l'infirmerie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra était en train de boire les potions de Madame Pomfresh quand Ron, Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils attendirent patiemment que Mélindra eut tout avalé et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit Mélindra s'emparer du pichet d'eau et le boire d'un trait. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune Black vit ce sourire et une fois qu'elle eut posé le pichet à sa place elle lança :

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry.

- Je vois que le professeur Lupin n'a pas mentit en disant que tu avais retrouvé ton état normal.

- Ton humour est toujours aussi détestable.

- Mais oui, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- Je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ce cadeau à ton père ?

- La ferme Potter. Puis Mélindra se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui se retenaient pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hermione, est ce que tu aurais de l'encre, un parchemin et une plume, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle les lui tendit et Mélindra se dépêcha d'écrire à Léo :

_Cher Léo,_

_Tu as intérêt de ramener tes fesses à Poudlard dès que tu auras reçus cette lettre._

_Figure toi qu'un gentil Vampire a cru nécessaire de m'enfoncer une épée dans le ventre._

_Grâce à lui, j'ai passé deux semaines dans le coma et dois ingurgiter dix-sept potions toutes les trois heures, aux goûts infectes._

_Alors s'il te plaît, au grand être de lumière, vient soigner cette maudite blessure que je puisse sortir de cette infirmerie._

_A part ça tout va bien._

_Passe le bonjour à tout le monde._

_Merry._

- Tiens, dit-elle en la tendant à Hermione, Tu pourras envoyer ça à Léo, s'il te plaît ?

- Pas de problème.

- Bon maintenant que j'ai réglé les problèmes administratifs, qu'est ce que vous avez de beau à me raconter ?

- Pas grand-chose, dit Ron. Ah si, Hagrid a reçut la réponse de la commission. Dit-il gravement.

_- _Et Alors ?

- Buck est condamné à mort.

_- _Merde ! Souffla la jeune fille

_- _Et Hermione a giflé ton cousin. Dit Ron, avec un grand sourire.

Mélindra se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

- Harry, qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Quoi ? Mais rien, Ron parlait de Malefoy

- Eh ben voilà une bonne nouvelle !

Cette fois, ses trois amis ne purent s'empêchait d'éclater de rire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux jours plus tard, Mélindra était toujours à l'infirmerie et s'ennuyait encore plus que d'habitude quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Léo. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

- Je commençais à croire que tu allais me laisser tomber, Lança t-elle à Léo, boudeuse.

- Où est ton infirmière ?

- Dans son bureau. Dit-elle en montrant une porte.

Elle le vit entrer puis revenir, Pomfresh derrière lui, il s'approcha d'elle et guérit sa blessure.

- Satisfaite ? Demanda t-il.

- Tu me sauves la vie !

Ensuite l'être de lumière s'écarta et une fois que Pomfresh eut fait tous les examens possibles et inimaginables, Mélindra pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, avec quatre jours d'avances.

Mélindra marchait dans le parc avec Léo et parlait de tous et de rien.

- Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé à Noël, les filles étaient très inquiète quand elles ont vu Fumseck débouler dans le manoir. Demanda t-il.

- Oh, j'ai eu un petit moment de déprime, répondit-elle amèrement. A cause de mon père, Sirius Black, mais ça va mieux. Tu sais heureusement pour lui que je n'arrive pas à le localiser, sinon il serait déjà mort !

- Et qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu lui en veuille autant ?

- Ma mère, mon parrain et ma marraine sont juste morts à cause de lui, Harry a vécu un enfer pendant dix ans, sans compter qu'il veut me tuer ainsi qu'Harry. Et il a tué sont meilleur amis aussi. Oui, je crois que c'est tout. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a tué douze innocents et que c'est un Mangemort.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu nous ais rien dit ? Mélindra, je sais très bien que tu croyais que ton père était quelqu'un de bien. Quand on tombe de si haut, on a du mal à se relever !

- Je sais mais je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez et puis Hermione, Ron et surtout Harry m'ont aidé. Je vais bien maintenant. En plus, je veux le rayer de ma vie alors moi j'en parle, mieux c'est.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine !

- Alors je vais te laisser, prend soin de toi et n'oublie pas, si tu veux parler de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer une lettre.

Mélindra acquiesça de la tête.

Et après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, Léo disparut dans une lumière bleue…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Avant de retourner en cour, Mélindra fut convoqué par le Directeur qui voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

Arrivée devant la Gargouille, Mélindra donna le mot de passe et, après avoir gravit les escaliers, entra dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, qui l'attendait.

- Bonjour Miss Black, je suis heureux de savoir que vous êtes déjà sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Pas autant que moi. Répliqua la jeune fille. Mélindra n'avait toujours pas pardonné à son Directeur les événements de Noël et il le savait très bien.

- Alors pouvez vous me dire qui vous a attaqué ?

- Oui, un Vampire, qui d'ailleurs est déjà réduit en cendre.

- Où vous a-t-il attaqué ?

- Dans la forêt interdite.

- Et que faisiez vous dans la forêt interdite ? Demanda t-il soupçonneux.

- Je me promenais. Répondit, acidement, Mélindra.

- Vous savez Mélindra, si cette forêt est interdite c'est parce que des créatures dangereuses y rodent !

- Je suis au courant, merci !

- Bien et pourquoi vous a-t-il attaqué ?

- Parce qu'il avait faim ? J'en sais rien moi, je ne lui ai pas demandé !

- Très bien, vous pouvez partir. Au revoir Miss Black.

- Au revoir.

Sur ce, elle se leva et partie en direction des cachots, passablement énervée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà, un p'tit chapitre de fini. N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis...

A bientôt, Orlane.


	19. Les Lions contre les Serpends

Salut tout le monde! Alors une mauvaise nouvelle... Comme mon emploie du temps est surchargé, j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, ce qui fait que je posterait mes chapitres beaucoup moins rapidement...

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

_**RAR **_: Merci à Angi pour sa review, normalement, enfin si j'en ai le courage, cette fic aura une suite que je pense faire corresponde avec la septième saison de Buffy. Et comme cette saison est très Vampirique, il y aura certainement d'autres informations sur les Vampires et d'autres choses encore… Sinon, merci à keiko kishar pour sa review, la voilà la suite! )

**Les Lions contre les Serpents**

Mélindra était assise au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie et dans quelques heures le match contre Serpentard aurait lieu. Elle n'avait dormi que six heures et s'était réveillé en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar où son père avait tué Harry pendant le match. Elle fixait l'horizon, attendant que le soleil se lève pour retourner dans son dortoir. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

- Déjà debout ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Ouais et toi ?

- J'suis tombé de mon lit.

- Attend, le jour où Harry Potter tombera de son lit n'est pas encore né !

- Hey !

- Dois je te rappeler qu'il y un mois j'ai du employer les grands moyens pour que tu daignes sortir de ton lit ?

- Si tu parles du saut d'eau glacé, c'est pas la peine. Bougonna Harry.

Pour toute réponse Mélindra lui fit un magnifique sourire moqueur. Sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement qu'en Harry en afficha un sadique.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas m'être venger sur ce coup là !

Sans rien dire d'autre, il sortit sa baguette magique et aspergea la jeune fille d'un jet d'eau glacé.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

Mais Harry, lui, ayant prévu la réaction de la jeune fille, venait de déguerpir à la vitesse de la lumière.

Mélindra descendit de son perchoir et se lança à sa poursuite dans tout le château et même si elle ne partait plus en chasse, elle était tout de même en excellentes conditions physiques.

Elle l'avait d'ailleurs rattrapé et s'apprêter à lui sauter dessus lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur son professeur de DCFM, obligeant Harry à s'arrêter. Mélindra qui était juste derrière ne pu l'éviter et lui rentra dedans, le faisant tomber par terre, ainsi qu'elle-même.

- J't'ais eu ! Lança t-elle triomphante en l'aspergeant d'eau à son tour, puis elle s'asseya à califourchon sur son ami, lui enlevant la possibilité de se lever.

Un éclat de rire la fit relever la tête.

- Miss Black, Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je avoir des explications ? Leur demanda le professeur Lupin, en reprenant son sérieux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était assis dèrrière son bureau lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités venant de l'autre bout du couloir, il se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit. Très vite, deux adolescents se retrouvèrent à son niveau et le voyant, essayèrent tant bien que mal de s'arrêter. Remus Lupin les observa et ne fit pas étonner de reconnaître Harry Potter et Mélindra Black. Apparemment ses deux élèves perpétuaient les traditions de leur père respectif. Mais voyant que Mélindra était trempée, et qu'elle lançait le sort qui rendrait Harry dans le même état qu'elle, il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Bonjour professeur ! S'exclama Mélindra, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question de son professeur.

- Miss Black, puis je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cinq heurs du matin ?

Mélindra se redressa et regarda son professeur.

- Voyez vous professeur, Harry, ici présent, a eu la bonne idée de m'arroser alors que j'étais tranquillement assise au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Je l'ai donc poursuivi dans le château afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Répondit Mélindra avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Harry. Si tu ne m'avais pas lancé un saut d'eau glacé il y a un mois pour me sortir du lit, je ne t'aurais pas arrosé !

- Et si tu n'étais pas une marmotte, je n'aurais pas était obligée d'utiliser ce moyen pour te réveiller.

- Miss Black, relevez vous s'il vous plait.

Mélindra grogna mais se releva, laissant ainsi à Harry la possibilité d'en faire autant, puis elle se tourna vers son professeur.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais cette course poursuite m'a ouvert l'appétit, alors je vais aller faire un tour en cuisine. Au revoir professeur ! Et Mélindra se dirigea avec entrain vers les escaliers.

- Désolé professeur pour le dérangement, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir. Dit Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry était assis devant son petit déjeuner et jouait avec sa nourriture. Il vit Mélindra s'asseoir en face de lui et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- Aqua Freez ! Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

- HARRY! TU VAS REGRETTER CA, JE TE LE PROMETS ! S'époumona la jeune fille en se relevant, puis elle quitta la grande salle sous les éclats de rire des élèves.

- Harry, pourquoi tu l'as arrosée ? Lui demanda Ron.

- J'avais un compte à régler.

- En tous cas s'il elle n'a pas ripostée tout de suite c'est mauvais signe. Exposa Hermione.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire. Grimaça Harry.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry se leva avec le reste de l'équipe et sortit de la grande salle, arrivé dans le hall, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son amie.

- Fumigènis ! Lança t-elle et Harry se retrouva entouré d'une fumée multicolore qui l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il retrouva Mélindra à la même place avec un sourire goguenard.

- J'adore ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux Harry, elle met tes yeux en valeurs. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire suivit du reste de l'équipe. Des applaudissements leurs firent tourner la tête à tous.

- Excellents sortilèges, Miss Black ! S'exclama le professeur Flitwick. Quinze points pour Gryffondor ! Sur ce il tourna les talons et partit en direction du stade de Quidditch.

Harry, craignant le pire, lança le sort du miroir sur sa main et vit que ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur vert émeraude et que ses vêtements étaient devenus multicolores. Hermione sortit à ce moment là de la grande salle et poussa un soupir las.

- Quand est ce que vous allez arrêter vos gamineries tous les deux ? Demanda t-elle à Harry.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

- Mélindra c'est quoi le sort que t'as utilisé ? Mon contre-sort ne marche pas.

- Sortilège « made by Black et Weasley » aucun bouquin ne parle du contre sort.

- Mélindra, tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

- Oh que si ! Il fallait réfléchir avant de m'arroser ! Puis elle partit en direction du Stade.

- Allez viens, on vas pas te laisser te ridiculiser devant les Serpentards. Lui dit Georges.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsque Harry, suivit de l'équipe, entra dans les vestiaires, il y trouva Mélindra qui était déjà changée.

- Fred ! Georges ! Faux Frères ! Pourquoi vous avez annulé mon sort ? Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles !

- Mélindra ont est des Gryffondors, le vert ça fait tâche ! Répliqua Georges.

- Et puis pauvre Harry ! On n'allait pas le laisser comme ça ! Renchérit Fred.

Pour toute réponse Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et partit à l'autre bout du vestiaire sous les éclats de rire de l'Attrapeur et des deux Batteurs.

Après le discours de Dubois, l'équipe sortit sur le terrain et fit acclamée par tous les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles.

- Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! S'écria Lee Jordan. Potter, Black, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley, et Dubois...

Mélindra observait les tribunes, il était évident que les trois quarts de Poudlard soutenaient Gryffondors. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'équipe de Serpentard et croisa le regard haineux de son cousin. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas digéré son séjour à l'infirmerie...

Une fois que Madame Bibine eut lancé son coup de sifflet, Mélindra s'élança dans les airs et s'empara du Souaffle, puis elle fit une passe à Alicia, qui envoya le Souaffle à Angelina, qui lui renvoya et Mélindra évita sans problème le Cognard envoyé par Goyle et marqua le premier but d'une longue série.

Après quinze minutes de jeux, et grâce à quelques penaltys et à leur politique, ils avaient déjà marqué soixante points…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mélindra aperçu Harry s'élever dans les airs, le poing levé en signe de victoire…

- GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE AVEC 250 POINTS ! Hurla Lee Jordan.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En entrant dans la Salle Commune, Mélindra était partie se changer, quand elle redescendit, Fred et Georges étaient déjà revenus et la fête venait de commencer.

Elle rejoignit les autres membres de l'équipe et avec l'aide des jumeaux, s'arrangea pour que cette soirée reste dans les anales de Gryffondor notamment en mettant de la music moldu, ses condisciple eurent droit à une démonstration de danse moldu, efféctuée par la jeune fille.

Leur petite fête ne s'arrêta que lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune pour leur ordonner d'aller se coucher, aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

Mélindra attendit que sa directrice soit partie pour redescendre. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir en sachant ce qu'il était arrivé la dernière fois…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra n'avait plus d'examens à passer et avait décidé d'accompagner Ron et Harry au leur, à savoir Divination. Mélindra en avait tellement entendu le long de l'année qu'elle avait envie d'aller vérifier si ce que l'on disait sûr elle était vraie.

Lorsque ce fut au tour d'Harry, elle se rendit invisible et monta derrière lui. Dès qu'elle entra, Mélindra sentit l'odeur pestilentielle dont Harry et Ron se plaignaient tout le temps et se félicita de son intelligence pour n'avoir pas choisi cette option.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Trelawney, avec ses loupes qui lui servait de lunettes, elle ressemblait à un insecte.

Elle observa Harry qui tentait de distinguer quelque chose dans la boule de cristal et vu son expression à part de la fumée blanche, il ne devait pas voir grand-chose.

Mélindra se baladait dans la classe et écouter vaguement Harry qui inventait un truc sur un Hippogriffe. Elle l'entendit se lever et au moment où elle allait franchir la trappe, la voix du professeur de Divination s'éleva, apparemment plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumer.

- _… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir… avant minuit… le serviteur… ira… rejoindre… son maître… _

Mélindra avait écouté très attentivement. Phoebe avait le pouvoir de Prémonition, elle savait

donc que certaines choses devaient être prises au sérieux. Et vu la tête d'Harry, c'était la

première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Et il se pourrait donc que Trelawney ait fait une véritable

prédilection. Si c'était le cas, la communauté magique allait avoir de graves problèmes.

Elle rejoignit Harry qui l'avait attend.

- Tu crois que c'était une véritable prédilection ? Lui demanda t-il.

- J'en ai bien peur. Je crois que ma soirée risque d'être mouvementée.

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense que le serviteur en question doit être Sirius Black. On sait jamais, si je le croise, il se

pourrait qu'il ait du mal à rejoindre notre cher Tommy.

- Tommy ?

- Voyons, je ne vais pas appeler l'autre abruti par ce nom qu'il s'est donné. J'aime bien faire chiez

les gens, je vais pas faire une exception pour lui.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils trouvèrent Ron et Hermione qui affichaient une tête d'enterrement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- On vient de recevoir une lettre de Hagrid. Il a perdu le procès en appel. Buck sera exécuter ce soir, au couché du soleil. Expliqua Ron d'une petite voix.

- C'est pas possible. Mais les gens du ministère sont tous aussi con ou c'est Fudge qui leur insuffle la maladie ! C'est pas croyable, l'autre abrutis insulte Buck, qui réagi comme n'importe quel Hyppogriffe qui se respect et il écope de la peine de mort, non mais je rêve ! Sur ces paroles, elle sortie de la tour Gryffondor.

- J'espère pour Fudge qu'il ne va pas croiser son chemin. Murmura Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Règle de survie numéro 1 : ne jamais croiser une Black en colère, surtout si l'on est la cible de son courroux, au risque de finir encastrer dans le mur le plus proche. Répondit Hermione à la place de Harry.

Mélindra fonça dans la forêt interdite et se transforma en Chien. Rien de tel qu'une petite promenade pour se détendre. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle était Animagus. Un petit truc qu'elle préférait garder pour elle.

Heureusement pour Fudge, Mélindra n'avait pas croisé son chemin sinon la communauté magique aurait eu à procéder à l'élection d'un nouveau premier ministre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra rejoignit Ron, Harry et Hermione au moment où ils arrivaient devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Ils frappèrent et Hagrid vint leur ouvrir.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas venir ?

- Il ne faut pas croire, il faut en être sûr Hagrid. Se moqua gentiment Mélindra.

Le demi-géant leva les yeux au ciel et les laissa entrer.

- Le jour où les Black et les Potter feront ce qu'on leur dit, les Veracrasses seront les animaux les plus intelligents de cette planète.

- Il faudrait un miracle pour ça. Commenta Harry.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda le professeur, bien qu'il ait une idée sur la réponse.

- Pour que les Veracrasses deviennent les animaux les plus intelligents de cette planète. Répondit Mélindra, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Votre cas est définitivement désespéré. Soupira Hagrid, mais le sourire qui barrait son visage contredisait ses paroles.

- Au moins on arrivera toujours à remonter le moral des autres. Remarqua Harry, en échangeant un regard complice avec Mélindra.

Hagrid ne releva pas la remarque et commença à préparer du thé. Les quatre adolescents s'assirent autour de la table et attendirent patiemment. Mélindra ne refusait jamais le thé que lui offrait Hagrid mais, même en véritable anglaise qu'elle était, elle détestait ça et généralement le sort de nettoyage lui était d'un grand secours.

Même s'ils avaient réussi à remonter le morale d'Hagrid, celui-ci semblait toujours aussi abattu.

Un bruit de verre leur fit tourner la tête, Hagrid venait de faire tomber le pot de lait, Hermione se dépêcha d'aller l'aider et proposa de préparer le thé.

Trois minutes plus tard, elle s'écria.

- Croûtard !

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a Croûtard ? Demanda Ron.

Pour toutes réponse, Hermione se retourna, un rat dans ses mains.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils durent quitter la cabane de Hagrid en catastrophe, les gens du ministère arrivaient et ils ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils les trouvent ici…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà, mon chapitre est fini... Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis...


	20. Circé

**Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black**

**Auteur : Orlane 78**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.**

**Résumé : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell… **

**RAR: Merci à Angie pour sa review. Toujours fidèle au poste! lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

**Note ****: Alors voila un nouveau chapitre: c'est enfin le moment tant attendu... (roulement de tambour!) Ba quoi? vous croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous dire ce qu'il allait se passer? ;-)**

**Circé**

Quatre silhouettes se détachaient en haut d'une colline, ces quatre silhouettes fixaient du regard la cabane qui se dressait en contrebas. Une hache brilla, et s'abattit sur le coup d'une créature. Un groupe de corbeaux s'envola en coassant.

- Je peu pas croire qu'ils aient fait ça ! Murmura Hermione entre deux sanglots.

Un silence suivit à ces paroles

- Aïe !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Mélindra.

- Croûtard vient de me mordre. Expliqua Ron en se lancent à la poursuite du rat.

Mélindra se rendit invisible pour plus de sécurité et suivit Ron, bientôt rejoint par Hermione et Harry.

- Ron, reviens ici tout de suite ! Gronda Hermione.

- CROÛTARD ! CROÛTARD ! REVIENS ! Appela Ron.

Mélindra était à un mètre de Ron et remarqua qu'ils prenaient la direction du Saule Cogneur.

- RON ! Arrête toi immédiatement ! Le prévint-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard, Ron venait de se jeter sur le rat et était désormais au pied de l'arbre. Les trois autres, qui se tenaient à bonne distance, virent le rouquin pâlir dans l'obscurité.

- Sauvez vous ! Hurla Ron.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, juste à temps pour voir un énorme chien noir surgir des buissons et sauter sur Harry. Celui-ci se retrouva par terre. Mélindra fixait Le Chien comme elle l'appelait. Celui-la même qu'elle avait rencontré la veille de Noël. Elle le vit bondir sur Ron et emmener le jeune homme entre les racines du Saule Cogneur.

- RON ! Hurla Harry, en se lancent à la poursuite du chien mais quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet et l'envoya s'étaler cinq mètres plus loin.

Mélindra s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever. Ensuite ils s'approchèrent d'Hermione. Elle prit ses deux amis part le bras et fit apparaître son dôme.

- On y va. Murmura t-elle.

L'arbre toujours furieux, essaya de les éloigner mais à chaque fois qu'il frappé le dôme, rien ne se passait. Dans un craquement sinistre, il entreprit de s'allonger de tout son long sur eux. Mélindra ne bougea pas et Harry, Hermione et elle se retrouvèrent enterré. En effet l'arbre les avait enfoncé dans la terre. Une fois que le saule se soit relevé, ils se sortirent du trou et continuèrent leur chemin sans subir de nouvelles attaques. Apparemment, l'arbre avait abandonné la partie.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de galerie taillée dans la roche.

- Ecoutez, on ne sait pas ce qu'il nous attend là-bas. Je vais vous demander de ne pas poser de questions et de faire ce que je vous dirais de faire. Compris ?

Les deux acquiescèrent de la tête.

- Juste un truc Mélindra, comment tu vas savoir ce qu'on doit faire ou pas ? Demanda Harry.

- Disons que j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Dès les prochaines minutes, je ne suis plus Mélindra mais Circé, c'est clair ?

Harry et Hermione ne dirent rien mais échangèrent des regards surpris. Mélindra, elle, se transforma en chien.

- Mélindra ! Tu… tu es un Animagus ? Mais c'est… c'est interdit au sorciers de premier Cycle !

- Hermione, Mélindra nous a dis de ne pas poser de questions alors tu ne poses pas de questions et tu la suit ! Répliqua Harry. Allez Circé ! Cherche Ron ! Cherche !

Le chien lui lança un regard noir et partit devant…

Ils atterrirent dans une sorte de maison.

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, mais alors pas du tout, du tout, murmura Hermione. Harry, tu as une idée de l'endroit où on a atterri ?

- Je crois le savoir, mais j'espère me tromper.

Pour le faire taire, Mélindra lui écrasa le pied. Ensuite elle observa la pièce repéra vite le chemin qu'avait du prendre le chien. Elle renifla l'odeur sur le parquet et l'image de Sirius Black lui sauta à l'esprit comme un flash qu'elle décida d'ignorer.

Harry vit le labrador prendre la direction des escaliers et la suivit, entrennant Hermione avec lui.

Mélindra montait prudemment les marches, arrivée devant une porte légèrement entrouverte, elle tendit l'oreille et repéra de faibles gémissements, ainsi que le ronronnement d'un chat. Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une chambre. Ron était assit sur une sorte de canapé rouge et se tenait la jambe, Pattenrond se trouvait sur un vieux lit à baldaquins et une assiette était posée sur un vieux piano Elle aboya et fonça vers lui.

- Circé ! Couchée ! Lui intima Harry, voyant l'expression de peur sur le visage de son ami.

Le chien se retourna et lui lança un regard noir, puis partie à la recherche du molosse. Harry et Hermione quand à eux, s'approchèrent de Ron.

- Ca va ? demanda Hermione.

- Où est le chien ?

- Ce n'est pas un chien, gémit Ron, les mâchoires crispées par la douleur, Harry, c'est un piège…

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre mais les trois adolescents n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea Harry.

- Le chien, c'est lui… C'est un Animagus…

Un second grognement, encore plus sourd que le premier, s'éleva. Harry tourna la tête en direction de Circé qui avait les poils hérissés et grognait en direction de la porte. Il se retourna donc dans cette direction, se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre son amie dans cet état, quand il remarqua qu'une personne se tenait dans l'ombre.

Cette personne claqua la porte et la lumière l'éclaira. L'homme était brun, ses cheveux emmêlés et sales lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux étaient si enfoncés dans leur orbite que c'était uniquement grâce à une lueur qu'on les devinait. L'homme était si maigre, que la ressemblance avec un cadavre était saisissante. Aucun doute, cette personne n'était autre que Sirius Black.

Harry se précipita alors sur Mélindra qui fixait l'homme, et s'arrangea pour qu'elle se calme. Il se doutait bien qu'elle allait avoir envie de le tuer.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mélindra quand à elle, était assaillie par des envies de meurtres incroyablement violentes. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Son père était dans cette pièce et était un Animagus. Ce même Animagus qui l'avait consolée la veille de Noël. Le problème c'est qu'elle trouvait que sa forme animale ressemblait beaucoup trop à la sienne. C'en était presque malsain. Si Harry relâchait son attention, elle serait prête à bondir sur lui. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- _Expelliarmus_ ! Lança alors Sirius Black, d'une voix rauque. Harry dit à ton chien de se tenir tranquille. Continua t-il

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! Cracha Harry. Si elle vous saute dessus, je l'en empêcherai pas !

Un rictus découvrit les dents jaunes du criminel.

- C'est à toi de voir. Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami, je m'attendais aussi à voir ma fille mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dommage.

Harry du fournir un effort monumental pour contenir Mélindra qui visiblement bouillait de colère et de haine.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Ainsi son père avait manigancé un piège pour les tuer Harry et elle. Les dernières paroles de Sirius Black résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Elle voulu lui sauter dessus mais Harry l'en empêcha. _

_« Sa fille, comment peut il croire que je me considère comme sa fille ? Comment peut il m'évoquer après ce qu'il a fait ? Ce type était tous simplement suicidaire » songea Mélindra. _

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

-Votre fille ? Feignit Ron, qui visiblement essayait de gagner du temps.

- Peu importe ! Je ferai tout de même ce que j'ai à faire.

- Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi ! S'exclama Hermione en se plaçant entre Harry, Circé et Sirius Black.

- Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre, ce soir. Répondit Black.

Harry se redressa et planta son regard dans celui du meurtrier.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli à Azkaban ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Mélindra se calma en entendant Harry répliqué à son père et elle approuvait les paroles de son ami. Elle vit Hermione attraper Harry par le bras et lui intimer de se taire._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

- IL A TUE MON PÈRE ET MA MÈRE ! Rugit Harry.

Il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise d'Hermione et se jeta sur Sirius Black, sous les cris horrifiés de Ron et d'Hermione.

Mélindra vit un éclair de surprise passer sur le visage de son père. Il est clair qu'un Harry en venant aux mains, ne devait pas être prévu dans son plan. Mélindra sauta sur Ron et Hermione pour les écarter de l'éclair qui venait de sortir des baguettes magiques. Quand elle se retourna vers la mêlé, Sirius Black était en train d'étrangler Harry.

Elle prit un peu d'élan et sauta sur Sirius Black, sa mâchoire se referma sur le bras qui tenait Harry, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Son attaque déséquilibra l'homme et elle réussit à l'entraîner au sol. Elle lâcha le bras de Black et vint se positionner au dessus de lui, l'immobilisant dans le même temps. Elle planta son regard noir dans les yeux de son père et y vit quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. Son père fut le premier à détourner le regard.

- Ecarte toi, Circé ! Lui ordonna Harry, qui avait récupéré sa baguette.

Mais le chien s'était remit à grogner et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir écouter le jeune homme.

- Circé !

Mélindra laissa échapper un grognement sourd et s'écarta.

- Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? Souffla l'homme. Il se tenait le bras qui saignait abondamment et semblait essoufflé.

Harry ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d'œil à Mélindra qui semblait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas sauter sur Sirius Black.

Il reporta son attention sur Black.

- Vous avez tué mes parents, répondit Harry, d'un ton glacial qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je ne le nie pas, répondit Black. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire…

- Toute l'histoire ? Arrêtez de vous foute de moi ! Tous ce que je sais c'est que vous avez vendus mon père, ma mère et celle de ma meilleure amie à Voldemort !

- Il faut que tu m'écoutes, Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas.

- Il n'y a rien à écouter ! La parole d'un traître ne vaut rien ! Siffla Harry.

Mélindra entendit du bruit venir du rez-de-chaussée. Elle aboya pour prévenir la personne qu'ils étaient ici.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus Lupin venait d'entrée dans la cabane hurlante quand il entendit un aboiement à l'étage. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et quand il poussa la porte, il eu la vision d'un étrange tableau :

Ron était assit sur un fauteuil et se tenait la jambe, Hermione était adossée contre le mur et avait le teint très pâle. Harry menaçait Black de sa baguette et Black était assit contre le mur, il se tenait le bras et avait le visage en sang. Il chercha Mélindra du regard mais ne la vit pas, il n'y avait qu'un chien noir… Chien noir ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Expélliarmus !

Mélindra tourna la tête vers son professeur de DCFM. Elle le vit faire un geste avec sa baguette vers Harry afin que celui-ci s'écarte, puis il s'approcha de Black.

- Tu es dans un piteux état Sirius ! Ton corps a fini par refléter la folie qui se cache en toi !

- Tu connais ça, la folie qui se cache en quelqu'un, n'est ce pas Remus ?

A la surprise des quatre adolescents, leur professeur tendit la main vers Sirius Black et après l'avoir aidé à se relever, l'étreignit comme un frère.

- NON ! s'écria Hermione. Je vous faisais confiance et vous… vous étiez son ami !

- Miss Granger, calmez vous.

- Harry ne croit pas ce qu'il dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château! Lui aussi veut te tuer ! C'est un loup-garou ! C'est pour ça qu'il a manqué certains cours !

Un silence suivit ces paroles.

- Depuis quand le savait vous ?

- Depuis le cours du professeur Rogue…

- Félicitation, Miss Granger, je n'avais jamais vu une sorcière de votre âge aussi brillante !

- Si j'avais été plus intelligente, j'aurais tout raconté à tout le monde.

- Mais ils le savent, les professeurs en tout les cas.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous a engagé en sachant que vous étiez un loup-garou ? Il est fou, murmura Ron.

- Certains professeurs l'ont pensé, effectivement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Circé qui était allongée à ses pieds. Elle fixait son père mais écoutait la conversation entre Hermione et le professeur Lupin. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air surprise en entendant que Lupin était un loup-garou et Harry ne serait pas surpris s'il apprenait qu'elle le savait déjà.

- Assez parlé, Remus ! Tuons le ! Maintenant ! s'écria soudainement Sirius Black, qui depuis quelques minutes, semblait bouillir d'impatience.

- Attend encore un peu, Sirius !

- J'ai suffisamment attendu ! Douze ans, enfermé à Azkaban ! Continua Black en se jetant sur Ron. Celui-ci laissa échappé un grognement de douleur lorsqu'il toucha sa jambe cassée.

Lupin se précipita sur son ami et tenta de le ramener en arrière.

- Sirius ! NON ! Hurla Lupin. Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça… Il faut qu'ils comprennent…

Mais Black ne semblait pas vouloir écouter son ami.

- Ils… ont… le… droit… de tout… savoir, haleta Lupin, qui devait fournir un effort considérable pour retenir Black loin de Ron. Pour Ron, c'était un compagnon ! Il y a même certaines choses que je n'ai pas encore comprises ! Et Harry… Tu dois la vérité à Harry, Sirius ! Ce dernier argument n'ayant que légèrement calmé l'homme. Lupin en chercha un autre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le chien noir que Harry essayait de retenir. Sirius ! Tu dois la vérité à ta fille, à Mélindra, Sirius !

A la stupéfaction de tout le monde, Sirius Black se figea et serra les poings.

- Si ma fille était dans cette pièce, je serais déjà mort, Remus, souffla t-il.

- Voyons Sirius ! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Dit-il en relâchant son étreinte. Puis il se tourna vers Circé. Miss Black, veuillez reprendre votre forme humaine, s'il vous plait, je pense qu'il nous sera plus facile de vous parler.

Sirius Black se tourna vers le chien que tenait Harry. Il fixait Lupin. Puis l'animal se transforma lentement en une jeune fille brune de treize ans.

Mélindra se demandait comment son professeur avait pu percer à jour son déguisement mais se résigna. Une fois sa transformation effectuée, elle se redressa et décocha un regard tueur à son père.

- Mélindra, souffla ce dernier.

- Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom, et même de m'adresser la parole avec ta sale bouche de traître ! Cingla Mélindra, avec toute la véhémence qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix. Elle vit son père détourner le regard et reculer d'un pas.

- Miss Black, calmer vous s'il vous plaît. Lui intima son professeur.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander : comment vous m'avez reconnue ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit en début de l'année, vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, Mélindra. De plus, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un élève aussi brillante et de l'héritière des Maraudeurs.

- Bien et maintenant vous allez nous expliquez ce qu'on doit absolument comprendre parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi Black à sauté sur Ron, à moins qu'il ait de graves troubles de la vision. Continua Mélindra. Oh et vous allez aussi me dire comment vous saviez qu'on était ici, puisque d'après ce que j'ai compris vous n'avez pas aidé Black à s'y introduire.

- J'ai su que vous étiez ici grâce à la carte, je l'étudiait dans mon bureau car j'étais sûr que vous irez vois Hagrid.

- La carte ? Vous savez vous en servir ? S'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr qu'il sait s'en servir Harry ! Si c'est lui qui m'a retrouvé au repère, c'est que déjà il en connaissait l'existence et qu'il a pu l'ouvrir ! Et si je réfléchis bien vous professeur c'est Lunard, n'est ce pas ?

Le professeur Lupin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous ait vu tout les trois quitter le château, dit-il en désignant Ron, Harry et Hermione, ensuite Mélindra vous a rejoins et lorsque vous êtes repartis, une cinquième personne vous accompagnait.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Harry.

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à le croire. Au début je pensais que la carte se trompait…

- Il n'y avait personne avec nous ! dit Harry.

- Et puis j'ai vu un autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. La petite étiquette indiquait Sirius Black… Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de pleins fouet et qu'il entraînait deux de vous sous le Saule cogneur…

- Il n'a entraîné qu'une seule personne ! s'écria Ron.

- Non, Ron. Est-ce que je pourrais voir ce rat ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que Croûtard vient faire là-dedans ?

- Tout, répondit Lupin. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

Ron fixa son professeur guettant le moment où il lui dirait « je plaisante », mais comme cela ne venait pas, il sortit le rat de sa poche.

Lupin s'approcha de lui et observa le rongeur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon rat ?

- Ce n'est pas un rat, dit Black de sa voix rauque.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est un rat.

- Non, dit Lupin à voix basse. C'est un sorcier.

- Un Animagus, ajouta Black. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ça vous a plu? Bon j'avoue que j'ai un peu, beaucoup copié le livre et le film mais bon...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une p'tite review, hein?

Sinon j'aimerez savoir si ça intéresserez quelqu'un de devenir ma ou mon **Bêta-reader**, parce que je sais que quelques fautes continuent à m'échapper et py ça me ferrez plaisir d'avoir l'avis d'une autre personne.

A bientôt tout le monde, Orlane.


	21. Duel dans la Cabane Hurlante

****

**Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black**

**Auteur : Orlane 78**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter**

**Résumé : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell… **

**RAR: Merci à Angie pour sa review. Je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu devenir ma Bêta-reader. Sinn pour répondre à ta question, Harry se fait à motié étrangler par Sirius, enfin il le tient à la gorge et pour le "libérer" Hermione lui donne un coup de pied... Voilà.**

**Et merci à Lily003, pour sa review. ( voila la suite... ;-))**

Bonne lecture à tous!

Duel dans la Cabane Hurlante

Mélindra fixait le professeur Lupin et se demandait si finalement la potion que Rogue lui apportait ne l'avait pas rendu fou. Mais s'il disait vrai alors son père serait innocent. Impossible, des témoins avaient affirmé voir vu Black tué Pettigrow.

Mélindra tourna la tête vers son père qui était toujours dans l'ombre, adossé au mur. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et cela commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'il ne détournerait pas le regard.

- Pettigrow est mort ! s'exclama Harry. Vous l'avez tué ! Continua-t-il en montrant Black.

- La rue était pleine de monde ! Rappela Mélindra.

- Ils ont vu ce qu'ils ont bien voulu voir ! Il me semble que tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'il est plus facile pour un moldus de croire que j'ai assassiné Pettigrow que de croire qu'un homme s'est transformé en rat !

- Mais bien sûr ! Les moldus ont menti, c'est ça ? Pettigrow est mort en voulant venger James, Lily et Maman. Alors arrêtes d'essayer de nous faire croire le contraire !

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils avaient menti ! Pettigrow n'est pas mort ! Et arrêtes de dire que c'est entièrement ma faute si Sarah est morte.

- Non mais tu y as contribué ! Tu nous as livré à Voldemort sans le moindre état d'âmes ! Tu n'es qu'un traître ! James et Lily seraient toujours vivants si tu ne les avais pas trahi !

- Je ne les ai pas trahi !

- Tu étais leur gardien ! Ils te faisaient confiance !

Les quatre autres assistaient au duel Père-Fille. Les deux Black avaient séré les poings et tremblaient de fureur.

A chaque répliqué ils faisaient un pas vers l'autre en se décochant des regards meurtriers. Ils étaient maintenant au milieu de la pièce.

- Je n'étais pas leur gardien. Murmura Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Je… J'avais convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter comme gardien. Un coup de bluff… On a fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais le gardien. En réalité, James avait choisi Peter, Voldemort ne se doutait de rien, c'était sans compter sur ce sale rat...

- Et tu crois qu'on va te croire ? Et puis d'abord comment Peter, qui d'après ce que j'ai comprit, était aussi doué pour ce genre de truc qu'un Veracrasse, a pu devenir un Animagus ? Que toi tu y arrives, j'veux bien, mais lui ! Faut pas me prendre pour une conne.

- Ca suffit ! Miss Black, calmez-vous et laissez Sirius s'expliquer. S'il vous plait, s'écria le professeur Lupin qui sentait que le ton allait recommencer à monter.

Mélindra grogna et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

- James et moi l'avons aidé. Il lui a fallu plus de temps pour y arriver mais il a réussi à devenir un Animagus.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes devenu des Animagus ? Demanda Harry.

- C'était pour Remus, pour l'aider les soirs de pleine lune.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! S'écria Hermione. Vous êtes en train de nous dire que Peter Pettigrow, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient avec vous les soirs de pleine lune ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! De plus je ne crois pas un mot de ce vous venez de dire ! En début d'année McGonagall nous a demandé de faire des recherches sur les Animagi, et il n'y avait que sept Animagi, et ni Peter Pettigrow, ni James Potter et ni Sirius Black n'y figuraient !

- Hermione, je n'y figure pas non plus et pourtant je suis une Animagus, et je dois quand même avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de facilité à le devenir, comme si je savais le faire depuis toujours…

- C'est la stricte vérité Miss Granger, et je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que c'était de la folie pure mais nous étions jeunes, insouciant et malheureusement inconscient… La pensée que cela aurait pu mal tourné me hante toujours. Bien des fois cela a failli se produire, mais nous avions une confiance éperdue dans notre intelligence…

- C'est pour ça que Rogue était aussi aimable avec vous qu'avec Harry et moi ? Interrogea Mélindra.

- En effet, Rogue voulait savoir pourquoi je disparaissais chaque mois. Un soir il m'a vu traverser le parc avec Madame Pomfresh qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au Saule cogneur avant ma transformation. Sirius a pensé qu'il serait… heu… amusant de dire à Rogue qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre pour pouvoir me suivre. Bien entendu Rogue l'a fait, si la blague de Sirius avait fonctionné, Rogue se serrait retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un loup-garou déchaîné. Heureusement, James a eu vent de la farce de Sirius et a réussi à le ramener au péril de sa propre vie…

- Et Rogue, dans un éclair d'intelligence, pense que vous faisiez partie de cette petite blague, murmura Mélindra.

- Exactement, lança une voix glaciale derrière leur professeur de DC FM.

Severus se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité et pointa sa baguette sur Lupin.

Mélindra et Harry se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Rogue ! Ca faisait quoi ? Deux heures que vous n'aviez pas polluer mon air. Vous vous ennuyait de nous ? demanda Mélindra, une légère pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Miss Black, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en bonne position pour vous permettre de telles remarques. Lança Rogue, glacial.

Mélindra sourit,

- Avec vous Rogue, je serais toujours en positions de forces, même sans mes pouvoirs, sans ma baguette et sans armes. Quand vous aurez intégrez ça, vous pourrais peut-être envisagé de la fermer et de partir.

Les paroles de Mélindra avaient fait apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius Black. Rogue vit ce sourire et il lança hargneusement à l'homme.

- Tel père, telle fille, Black !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Servilus !

- Severus… commença Lupin, mais Rogue ne le laissa pas terminer. Il eu une détonation, et des cordelettes s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles, des poignés et de la bouche du loup-garou.

Avec un rugissement de rage, Black s'élança vers Rogue, mais celui-ci lui pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison, murmura Rogue, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai.

- Rogue, un conseil, jetait un seul sort à mon père et je vous jure sur ma vie que vous le regretterez amèrement. Si vous voulez une comparaison, la mort vous semblera douce. La voix de Mélindra avait claqué : dure et froide. Et Rogue la savait parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Tiens, c'est votre père maintenant. Il n'y a même pas deux heure c'était pourtant le traître assassin qui vous a pris votre mère.

- Il faut croire qu'il a remonté dans mon estime, ce qui n'est près d'être votre cas.

Rogue reporta son attention sur Black.

- Quelle douce vengeance, murmura Rogue. J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait…

- Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague, grogna Black. Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château – il désigna Ron d'un signe de tête-, je te suivrais sans faire d'histoires…

- Jusqu'au château ? dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoins d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule cogneur. Ils seront ravis de te voir, Black… tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser…

Le père et la fille pâlirent en même temps. Mélindra ne savait pas si son père et Lupin disait la vérité, le seul moyen d'être fixée était de les écouter jusqu'au bout... Et ce foutu rat de laboratoire venait rendre les choses plus difficiles. Mais parole de Mélindra Black, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire.

Rogue indiqua la sortie de sa baguette et claqua des doigts, l'extrémité d'une des cordes qui retenaient Lupin se dressa alors dans les airs et vint atterrir entre ses mains.

D'une synchronisation presque parfaite, Mélindra et Harry vinrent se placer devant la porte.

- Dégagez, tous les deux, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, lança Rogue. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour vous sauver la peau…

- Le professeur Lupin aurait eu le temps de me tuer cent fois, cette année, dit Harry. Je me suis trouvé seul avec lui très souvent quand il m'apprenait à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était vraiment complice de Black, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me tuer ?

- L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable, répliqua Rogue dans un sifflement. Allons, dégagez le passage, Potter !

- VOUS ÊTES LAMENTABLE ! s'écria Harry. SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS SE SONT MOQUES DE VOUS LORSQUE VOUS ETIEZ DANS LA MÊME CLASSE, VOUS REFUSEZ D'ECOUTER…

- SILENCE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! Hurla Rogue. Tel père, tel fils, Potter ! Je viens de vous sauver la mise, vous devriez me remercier à genoux ! Vous auriez été bien avancé s'il vous avez tué ! Vous serriez mort comme votre père, trop arrogant pour croire que vous auriez pu vous tromper sur Black… Et maintenant, écartez-vous, ou bien c'est moi qui vous règle votre compte ! DEGAGEZ POTTER !

Mélindra ne pouvait plus supportez son professeur, elle fit apparaître une balle d'énergie, à chaque parole de Rogue, elle la gonflait d'électricité. Au moment où Hermione, Ron et Harry lancèrent un _Expelliarmus_, elle envoya sa balle dans le ventre de Rogue, qui alla s'écraser contre le mûr, dans un énorme vacarme. Une fois qu'il eu regagné le sol, un léger filet de sang coulait sur son visage.

- Un emmerdeur en moins, murmura Mélindra. Il ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu et qu'il n'avait pas cherché.

Sirius fixait sa fille, remerciant Merlin d'avoir été assez persuasif…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà, mon p'tit chapitre.

A bientôt tout le monde et merci de me lire...

Orlane


	22. Réconciliation

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. et Warner Bros, sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

RAR: Merci à LILY003 pour sa review.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Angie et je la remercie de l'avoir corrigé.

**Réconciliation**

- Vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça, vous auriez du me laisser faire… Murmura Sirius Black, en regardant Mélindra et Harry.

- Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Demanda Mélindra, légèrement moqueuse.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel et afficha un léger sourire.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de prendre la défense de son père, mais de toute manière, une chose était sûre, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir envoyé Rogue dans le mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui regardait son professeur de Potion, horrifié par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Lupin se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence. Elle fit apparaître un poignard et se baissa pour libérer son professeur.

- Merci, Miss Black et à vous aussi Harry.

- Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire, murmura ce dernier.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Mélindra.

- Alors il est temps qu'on vous donne des preuves, dit Black. Il s'approcha de Ron et tenta de lui arracher Croûtard.

- Donnes le lui Ron ! Lui ordonna Harry.

Ron céda mais demanda :

- Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ?

- L'obliger à se montrer, répondit Lupin, si c'est un vrai rat, il ne sentira rien. Tu es prêt ? Demanda Lupin à Sirius, qui avait récupéré la baguette magique de Rogue.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Attention, un, deux, TROIS !

Un éclair bleu jailli des deux baguettes. Le rat resta dans les airs puis commença à être agité de convulsions. Ron poussa un cri horrifié. Croûtard tomba sur le plancher et peu à peu, ses pâtes s'allongèrent pour devenir deux jambes et deux bras, son corps grossit et sa tête prit forme humaine.

Peter Pettigrow resta par terre, il était petit, le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en batailles, à la couleur indéfinissable. Il était assez maigre, bien qu'il était clair qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps.

- S… Sirius… R… Remus… mes chères vieux amis!

En un éclair, Pettigrow s'était relevé et fonça vers la porte, Sirius et Remus l'en empêchèrent et le repoussèrent contre le mur. Pettigrow regarda autour de lui et se dirigea vers Harry, qui paralysé de dégoût, ne bougea pas.

- Harry, comme tu es grand et comme tu ressembles à ton père, à James, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde…

- COMMENT OSES-TU, ADRESSER LA PAROLE A HARRY ? COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE JAMES DEVANT LUI ? Hurla Black, hors de lui.

Pettigrow l'esquiva et fonça vers la porte pour la deuxième fois, malheureusement pour lui Mélindra n'avez pas bougé depuis toute à l'heure et elle lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sans avoir compris quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva les fesses par terre, une atroce douleur au niveau du nez. Mélindra voulu se rejeter sur lui mais son père l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par la taille.

- Laisse moi m'occuper de lui, Mélindra, s'il te plait…

Elle regarda Sirius dans les yeux et s'effaça, lui laissant le champ libre.

- Essaye encore une seule fois de t'échapper Peter et je laisse Mélindra s'occuper de ton cas. Je pense que tu as du entendre ce qu'elle me réservait s'il elle me retrouvait, n'est ce pas ?

Pettigrow acquiesça et pâlit dangereusement en croisant, successivement, le regard glacial du père et celui hargneux de la fille.

Pettigrow se releva difficilement et en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son ancien meilleur ami, alla se réfugier derrière le vieux piano.

- Tu as vendu James, Lily et Sarah à Voldemort. Dit Lupin, devenu menaçant. Oses le nier !

Ils purent entendre la voix de Mélindra dire : Pour ça faudrait que les Mangemort aient des couilles.

- Je ne voulais pas les trahir, mais le mage noir tu n'as pas idée des armes qu'il possède !

Il se tourna vers Sirius et continua. Si tu avais été à ma place qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ?

- J'aurais préféré mourir, j'aurais préféré mourir que de trahir ma famille. (1) S'écria Sirius.

Peter Pettigrow passa sous le piano et essaye une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir. Harry fit un pas sur le côté et bloqua le passage.

- Harry, dit-il totalement affoler, James n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue. Ton papa, ton papa m'aurait épargné. IL AURAIT EU PITIE DE MOI ! Hurla t-il lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le ramener en arrière.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec son père et s'avança vers Pettigrow, elle regarda la chose qui l'avait trahit, elle et toute sa famille. Sur tous ses sentiments se fut le dégoût qui l'emporta. C'est dingue comme toute sa haine envers son père venait de converger vers Pettigrow.

- La pitié est une chose que j'offre à ceux qu'il la mérite, mais malheureusement pour toi tu ne fait pas parti de cette catégorie de personne.

Elle fit apparaître une épée et la colla contre la gorge du rat, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Debout, murmura t-elle.

Le traître ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva doucement. Mélindra tendit son épée à son père qui la prit. Elle regarda Pettigrow dans les yeux et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, si violent qu'un craquement se fit entendre et qu'il retomba par terre.

- Ca, c'est pour James !

Elle tendit la main et Sirius lui rendit son épée, elle la replaça contre la gorge de Queudver.

- Debout.

Il se releva et Mélindra lui envoya un nouveau coup de poing, aussi puissant que le dernier.

- Ca, c'est pour Lily.

Sirius lui redonna son épée, et Pettigrow se retrouva debout, face à sa tortionnaire.

Cette fois-ci, Mélindra s'approcha de lui et lui asséna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. Pettigrow se retrouva plié en deux sur le sol.

- Ca, c'est pour ma mère.

Pettigrow se disait qu'elle avait fini. Après tous, elle n'avait que trois personnes à venger… C'était mal la connaître.

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et lui ordonna de se relever.

Le dernier coup qu'elle lui fit fut un coup de genou dans les parties.

- Et ça c'est pour mon père…

Elle se tourna vers Black et dit :

- Je te le laisse, pour ma part c'est bon.

Son père acquiesça d'un signe de tête et échangea un regard avec Lupin, qui prit la parole.

- Peter, tu aurais du savoir que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, nous le ferions, ensemble !

Les deux Maraudeurs allaient abaisser leur baguette quand Harry hurla.

- NON !

Cinq visages stupéfiaient se tournèrent vers lui.

- Harry, cet homme… commença Lupin.

- Je sais ce qu'il est mais nous allons l'emmener au château, ensuite nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il regarda Mélindra pour savoir si elle était d'accord.

Le teint de Pettigrow, déjà très pâle, passa au verdâtre.

- Comme tu veux. C'est toi qui décides, tu as perdu tes deux parents. Mais si ça ne t'embête pas, je vais quand même prendre une assurance, je ne fais pas confiance aux rats.

- Fait comme tu veux.

Mélindra s'approcha de Pettigrow et lui ordonna de se lever. Elle refit apparaître un poignard ainsi qu'un fiole, et une petite boîte.

- Tend ton bras. Le rat s'exécuta.

Mélindra lui entailla le bras, ignorant les gémissements du traître, et se saisit de la fiole, elle la remplit du sang qui suintait de la blessure. Ensuite, elle découpa un bout de peau et elle le plaça dans la boîte. Et dans son infini bonté, murmura un léger sort qui fit apparaître un pansement autour de la plaie.

Elle s'approcha de Pettigrow et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Si tu t'enfuis, je te retrouverais. Et quand je te retrouverais, je te donnerais un passe gratuit pour l'enfer.

Queudver se retrouva ligoté et attaché à Ron et Lupin. Rogue, lui, flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

En descendant les escaliers, Mélindra vint se mettre à côté de son père.

- Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle.

- De quoi princesse ?

- De ce que je t'ai dit le soir de Noël, et pour ton bras.

Son père passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- C'est rien Merry.

- Au fait, tu nous as pas dit comment tu étais sorti d'Azkaban.

- J'ai reçu l'aide d'un vieil ami…

- Qui ça ? Demanda Harry, qui venait de se placer à côté de son parrain.

- Patmol…

Mélindra et Harry échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

Il eu un léger silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Sirius prit la parole.

- Vous savez ce que ça signifie, de livrer Pettigrow ? Demanda-t-il au deux adolescents.

- Vous êtes libre, répondit Harry.

Mélindra sentit que son père voulait parler à Harry et ralentit l'allure, elle se retrouva à côté d'Hermione.

- Contente d'avoir retrouvé ton père ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un magnifique sourire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_1 : la réplique du film c'est : J'aurais préféré mourir, j'aurais préféré mourir que de trahir mes amis. Mais bon, comme Sirius considérait James comme son frère, qu'il y avait sa femme et sa fille dans le lot et qu'il a un peu était renié par sa vraie famille…_

_Enfin, sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi, j'essaie encore de me convaincre qu'il est bien mais bon…_

_Donnez moi votre avis en me laissant une p'tite review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…_

_A bientôt, Orlane. _


	23. L'éclat de la Lune

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. et Warner Bros, sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**_RAR_:** Merci à Angie pour sa review.

**_Note de moua..._** Alors voila comme j'ai récemment corrigé les 10 premiers chapitres, je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas remis les réponses au review en les changeant donc je remercie: Kaede, Lorena, Domino6622, Mornille, Angi, Lorena Faustine et Seventeen-love pour leur review... Sinon bonne lecture à tous.

**L'Eclat de la Lune**

Mélindra observa Sirius, celui-ci venait de finir de parler avec Harry, il se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire… Finalement, son père était quelqu'un de bien… Songea t-elle.

La voix d'Hermione la sortit de ses pensées :

- Mélindra ?

- Mmmmm.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de l'émincé de rat ?

Mélindra sourit :

- Il existe une potion qui peut tuer les Démons les plus puissants, cependant, il faut se procurer un bout de peau ou de chair de Démon. Si Peter s'échappe, je fabriquerais cette potion, et il gagnera l'accès définitif aux Enfers…

- Pettigrow est un sorcier, un sorcier pas très puissant de plus, tu es sûre que cela va marcher ?

- C'est un sorcier, il est donc humain, un démon n'est pas humain, s'il l'était, la potion dont je t'ai parlé n'aurait aucuns effets. Sa médiocrité est compensée par ses gènes humains…

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, elle était intriguée par cette forme de magie. Elle avait essayé de lire les grimoires de Mélindra mais avait abandonné… Ne comprenant presque rien. Encore une branche de la magie où seuls ceux qui ont le don peuvent apprendre.

Mélindra lui avait raconté ses deux années d'apprentissage. Elle savait ainsi que sa meilleure amie était considérée comme une prodige.

En deux années, elle avait réussi à dominer ses pouvoirs et à assimiler toutes les techniques qui font une bonne sorcière, tout en arrivant à suivre le cursus scolaire de Poudlard, ainsi qu'un apprentissage intensif de latin et de grec, qui d'après Piper, était très utile en magie. Sans oublier son entraînement d'arts martiaux.

Mélindra accéléra la cadence et vint déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue de Sirius qui replaça son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son père, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver…

Sirius quand à lui était aux anges. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait retrouvé toute la confiance de sa fille et qu'une complicité s'était instaurée entre eux… Comment ? Ca il serait incapable de l'expliquer… Et puis, bientôt, Harry viendrait habiter chez lui… Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis ces douze dernières années…

Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Sirius Black, sa fille et son filleul sortirent du Saule Cogneur.

Le petit groupe avançait lentement, soudain, Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron s'arrêtèrent. Les nuages venaient de découvrir la lune…

Là, ils avaient un problème, un très gros problème… Qui disait pleine lune, sous entendait loup-garou, or l'un d'entre eux se tenait à moins de cinq mètres, avec à ses côtés un adolescent et un futur pensionnaire d'Azkaban.

Mélindra entendit Hermione rappeler que Lupin n'avait pas pris la potion Tue-Loup… Elle vit son professeur se convulser, ses épaules se voûtèrent, ses membres et sa tête s'allongèrent et des poils apparurent sur son corps.

Sirius se tourna vers eux :

- Partez ! Dépêchez-vous, je vais m'en occuper…

- Tu rigoles là ? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul contre un Loup-garou, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

- Mélindra, s'il te plaît ! Ecoutes moi et vas te mettre à l'abris ! Rugit son père, avant de se transformer en chien et de sauter sur son ami afin de l'éloigner des humains.

Mélindra observa le combat, le ventre noué par l'inquiétude quand ses yeux furent attirés par Pettigrow qui s'était jeté sur la baguette de Lupin. Son mouvement brusque ayant fait tomber Ron à terre. Elle envoya une balle d'énergie pure sur le traître mais elle le manqua. Il venait de se transformer en rat…

Dans le même temps, Patmol et le loup-garou s'étaient éloignés, elle allait s'approcher de Ron quand un jappement de douleur s'éleva dans la nuit…

- PAPA ! Hurla Mélindra, totalement paniquée. Son instinct reprit le dessus et elle se transforma en chien, partant aider son père.

- Mélindra ! Appela Harry mais la jeune fille était têtue et s'était déjà éloignée. Harry pesta contre le sale caractère des Blacks et échangea un regard avec Hermione. Ils décidèrent d'un silencieux accord de laisser Ron et de partir à la poursuite de la jeune fille, véritable tête brûlée.

Mélindra courrait, sous sa forme Animagus, boustée par son inquiétude. Elle entendit un deuxième jappement, sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas assez vite sous cette forme, elle se transforma en Panthère… Baguera venait de prendre la place de Circé, sous les yeux médusés d'Harry et Hermione…

Le Félin, trois fois plus dangereux que son homologue canin, accéléra le rythme, et ses deux amis, qui déjà avait beaucoup de mal à suivre, la perdirent de vue.

Sous l'effort qu'elle produisait, Mélindra ne sentit pas le froid que les sens de la Panthère avaient détecté.

Arrivée sur le lieu du combat où Lupin allait achever son père, elle bondit, dans un feulement caractéristique sur le loup-garou, toutes griffes dehors…

Son adversaire prit au dépourvu par ce nouvel assaillant manqua de se retrouver avec les crocs d'une panthère dans la gorge.

Les griffes et les dents du félin, mortellement efficace, faillirent plus d'une fois l'avoir.

Il mesura ses chances : la Panthère était puissante, sauvage. Lui était fatigué par son premier combat.

Il choisi la retraite.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En se lançant sur son professeur, Mélindra avait laissé Baguera prendre le dessus. Celle-ci avait fait ce que son instinct lui dictait et avait visé la gorge.

Le loup-garou l'avait repoussée, mais elle était repassée à l'attaque, inlassable, griffant ou mordant tous ce qu'il passait à sa portée. Usant de toute la puissance et de toute la souplesse du félin pour esquiver les coups de pâtes et de crocs du loup-garou.

Puis le loup battit en retraite vers la forêt.

Mélindra reprit le contrôle et se métamorphosa.

Elle se précipita sur son père, qui gisait sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle, inconscient. Elle le retourna sur le dos et sortie sa baguette.

- Recover Energica ! Elle laissa un peu de son flux magique traverser le corps de son père et abaissa sa baguette. Sirius reprenait conscience.

-Merry… Souffla-t-il, en posant sa main sur la joue de sa fille, afin d'y chasser les larmes de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci sourit à travers ses larmes…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry et Hermione courraient en direction du combat… Les aboiements étaient désormais mêlés à des grognements sourds, caractéristiques des félins…

Quand ils arrivèrent, le loup-garou était parti ainsi que la Panthère.

Mélindra était au-dessus de son père et semblait être en train de le réanimer.

- Oh non ! Murmura Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers elle et regarda ce que désignait la jeune fille.

Le lac près duquel ils avaient débouché était en train de se glacer, en plein été !

Harry leva la tête vers le ciel et vit les silhouettes d'une centaine de Détraqueurs venir vers eux.

- MELINDRA ! Les Détraqueurs arrivent !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit, avec horreur, les Détraqueurs s'approcher. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres désormais. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son père qui s'était réévanouit.

- NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Hurla-t-elle. Sa vue devenait trouble, mais elle s'en foutait. Bas-toi ! Tu peux pas partir comme ça… Recover Energica ! Lança-t-elle avec la volonté du désespoir.

Les pouvoirs des Détraqueurs se firent plus présents et Mélindra sentit ses dernières forces la quitter, tous les efforts magiques dont elle avait fait preuve, l'avait affaiblie… Elle n'était pas encore assez endurante… Mélindra s'évanouie.

Bien vite rejoint par Hermione et Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voili, voilou, un nouveau chapitre... Vous savez quoi? J'ai l'impression que de moins en moins de gens aime ma fic... Je vous en prie (yeux de chien battu) laaaaaaaaiiiiiiiisssssseeeeeezzzzz moi une petite une review, même une toute petite... J'aimerais connaître votre avis, vraiment vraiment!!! Bon je vous laisse et à bientôt.

Orlane


	24. qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

**_Résumé_** : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

RAR : merci à Angie, Fanny et Cam pour leur review, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et la suite qui viendra après aussi...

Merci également à Manon que j'adore... gros bisous!!

**Qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps ?**

Mélindra ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière blanche autour d'elle l'avait sauvagement attaquée. Elle réfléchissait… Où était elle ? A l'infirmerie sûrement… Pourquoi déjà ? Bonne question… « Allez Merry, fait fonctionner tes neurones… » Elle se souvenait de cris et de la voix d'Harry qui hurlait quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour elle et son père qui… Son père !

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, à sa droite se trouvait Hermione et un lit plus loin il y avait Harry. Tous deux étaient déjà réveillés, Hermione lui montra la porte et lui fit de se taire. Mélindra reconnu la voix de son professeur de potion et celle du Premier Ministre de la Magie. Une vague de colère monta en elle. Elle avait presque « pardonné » à Dumbledore de lui avoir caché la vérité mais pour Fudge, c'était loin d'être gagné.

Pomfresh se retourna vers eux et se dirigea dans leur direction.

- Vous voilà enfin réveillez tous les trois. Tenez ! Dit-elle en leur tendant un immense morceau de chocolat chacun.

Mélindra le posa sur sa table de nuit et se leva. Sa tête lui tournait un peu mais de toute façon, elle avait l'habitude.

- Miss Black, que faites vous ?

- Je me lève, vous savez, l'action qui consiste à se mettre dans le sens verticale ! Répondit-elle sarcastiquement tous en arrangeant ses vêtements qui était presque totalement déchirés. Elle se fichait éperdument qu'elle était encore un peu fatiguée, tout ce qu'il comptait c'était que son père allait d'ici peu recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur et elle… Elle était coincée dans cette infirmerie. Elle attrapa sa baguette et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

- MISS BLACK ! Revenez ici immédiatement ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever ! Vous devez vous reposer !

- Quand j'aurais besoin de votre avis, je n'oublierais pas de vous prévenir ! Dit-elle en se retournant. Je suis assez grande pour savoir si je vais bien ou pas !

Fudge et Rogue arrivèrent à ce moment là, sûrement alertés par les cris de l'infirmière et de sa patiente.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda le Premier Ministre.

- IL SE PASSE QUE VOUS ALLEZ DONNER LE BAISER DU DETRAQUEUR A UN INNOCENT, PAUVRE DEBILE QUE VOUS ÊTES ! Hurla Mélindra, qui était définitivement hors d'elle.

Fudge recula d'un pas face à l'état de la jeune fille. Elle était encore un peu pâle toutefois, la colère commençait à lui rendre des couleurs, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et laissaient voir quelques blessures, mais le plus inquiétant était qu'elle avait pointée sa baguette magique sur lui et que son dôme clignotait dangereusement autour d'elle.

- Miss Black, calmé vous, voyons ! Vous venez de vivre une épreuve difficile, mais rassurez vous j'ai la situation bien en main. Marmonna Fudge d'une petite voix qui trahissait plus que de la crainte face à la jeune sorcière.

- VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS DU TOUT EN MAIN ! Vociféra Harry, qui s'était également levé. VOUS AVEZ ARRÊTE UN INNOCENT !

- Vous voyez, Monsieur le Ministre ? Intervint Rogue. Ils ne savent plus où ils en sont, ni l'un ni l'autre… Black a fait du bon travail avec son sortilège…

- NOUS SAVONS TRÈS BIEN OÙ NOUS EN SOMMES ! Rugit Harry, avant de se retrouver bâillonné avec du chocolat.

- Méfiez vous Rogue ! Je pourrais moi aussi faire du très bon travail en vous transformant en crapaud ! Menaça Mélindra.

- Serait-ce des menaces ?

- Quelle perspicacité ! Siffla Mélindra entre ses dents.

- MESSIEURS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Hurla l'infirmière, instaurant le silence par la même occasion. CECI EST UNE INFIRMERIE ! VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE SORTIR OU JE VOUS ADMINISTRE UNE POTION DE SOMMEIL ! Miss Black, quand a vous, retourné vous coucher pour l'amour du ciel !

- Je ne me recoucherai pas !

- Pendant sept ans j'ai eu le dessus avec Sirius Black, alors ce n'est pas sa fille qui va imposer sa loi !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Sur ce elle se retourna et avança vers la sortie.

Au moment où elle allait sortir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore…

- Miss Black ! Où comptiez vous allez ?

- Je comptais allez voir mon père, grogna t-elle.

Le Directeur lui sourit et la prit par les épaules, la pressant de retourner sur ses pas.

- Pompom, j'aimerais dire quelques mots à Miss Granger, Miss Black et Mr Potter… En particulier.

- Professeur, ces élèves ont besoin de repos !

- Cela ne serra pas long, vous avez ma parole.

Madame Pomfresh le retourna et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, tandis que Rogue et Fudge sortaient de l'infirmerie.

- Professeur, il faut les en empêcher, ils n'ont pas le bon coupable ! Exposa Hermione.

- C'est vrai professeur, Sirius est innocent ! Continua Harry.

- Je vous en prie, professeur… Murmura Mélindra, en s'asseyant sur son lit et en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Je sais tous cela, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que votre témoignage ne persuadera personne… Vous devez avouez que celui du professeur Rogue est quand même beaucoup plus convaincant.

- Si ce n'est que ça le problème, je me porte garante de son silence ! Répondit Mélindra, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Le professeur sourit et commença à se diriger vers la porte, juste avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se retourna :

- Le temps est une chose mystérieuse, puissante et quand on y touche, dangereuse...Sirius Black est dans la plus haute cellule de la tour noir. Vous connaissez la loi, Miss Granger ! Personne ne doit vous voir et vous ferez en sort d'être de retour avant le dernier carillon sinon les conséquences seraient si terribles que je n'en parlerais pas. Si vous réussissez ce soir, plus d'un innocent aura la vie sauve… Trois tours devraient suffire, je pense…

Sur ce le plus grand Directeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, sortit de la pièce.

- Hermione, tu peux nous traduire les paroles de Dumbledore en une langue compréhensible de tous, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Harry.

- Venez ici tous les deux, vite !

Harry et Mélindra s'exécutèrent. Hermione leur passa une chaîne autour du coup. Elle tenait entre ses doigts un minuscule sablier.

- Hermione ne me dit pas que c'est un… Mais Mélindra ne pu finir sa phrase, déjà Hermione fit faire trois tours au sablier d'or…

Tout autour de Mélindra devint un tourbillon de couleur, des formes floues se mouvaient rapidement, puis tout redevint normal. Ils se trouvaient encore dans l'infirmerie mais celle-ci était vide.

Mélindra se retourna vers eux :

- Je vous rejoints à la cabane d'Hagrid… Puis elle se rendit invisible…

- Mélindra ! Chuchota Hermione.

- Hermione, où est Ron ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille l'entraîna hors de l'infirmerie, maugréant contre Mélindra…

Mélindra quand à elle fonça en direction de sa tour. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle se précipita sur sa malle, y prit des affaires propres, ainsi que son pieux, deux poignards et un sabre. Elle fonça dans la salle de bain et se changea.

Elle avait pris des bottes noires, qui ressemblaient un peu à celles que mettaient les moldus pour faire de l'équitation, un pantalon en cuir noir et un haut du même style, elle avait accroché son pieu à sa ceinture ainsi qu'un de ses poignard, l'autre étant dissimulé dans sa botte gauche. La nuit risquait d'être longue, mieux valait rester discrète et se préparer à toutes sortes de situations.

Elle se saisit ensuite d'une feuille de parchemin, d'un stylo plume et d'une photo d'elle et Harry, prit peux après Noël, qu'elle fourra dans un sac à dos où se trouvait déjà son sabre, une bourse et son balai, sous forme réduite.

Elle se rendit invisible et partie en direction des cuisines. Arrivée là-bas, elle demanda aux elfes des provisions, qu'elle réduisit avant de les ranger dans son sac.

Elle se dépêcha de gagner le parc, enfourcha son balai et s'envola en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Mélindra aurait pu prendre un des passages secrets mais la voie des airs était plus rapide.

Elle utilisa toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu et arriva sur place en moins de cinq minutes. La jeune fille s'était posée dans une ruelle sombre et après une petite incantation Acathlante, qui changea son apparence, elle se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtements qui était, heureusement, encore ouvert.

Quand elle entra, elle fut accueillie par une vendeuse. « Parfait ! » songea Mélindra.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'aimerez achetez des vêtements pour mon père, je viens de me rappeler que c'était son anniversaire et…

- Suivez moi, je vous pris. Lui répondit la vendeuse.

Elle la conduisit dans un coin du magasin où se trouvait le rayon homme.

- Quels sont ses goûts ? Demanda la vendeuse.

- Il adore le noir et les vêtements moldus. Murmura Mélindra. Elle avait décidé de préparer un kit d'évasion pour son père, qui allait sûrement passé plusieurs mois en cavale.

- Quelle taille fait-il ? Interrogea la vendeuse.

- Environ 1m 90. Répondit Mélindra en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait neuf heure moins le quart. La vendeuse se retourna et lui montra un jean noir et un T-shirt assortit.

- C'est tout ce que nous avons, le noir n'est pas à la mode cette saison.

- Vous avez la même chose pour l'hiver ?

- Bien sûr ! La femme se retourna presque aussitôt avec un pull et un T-shirt à manches longues noirs.

- Parfait, il me faudrait un manteau dans le même genre et ça sera bon. La vendeuse se dirigea vers le bout du rayon et revint avec un manteau noir en cuir. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la caisse.

- Je vous fais un paquet cadeau ?

- Non ! S'exclama t-elle, puis elle continua plus doucement, se rendant compte de sa bourde. Je veux dire c'est pas la peine de vous embêter, il est tard.

La femme la regarda bizarrement et lui tendit un paquet.

- Ca fait cinq Galions, s'il vous plaît.

Mélindra paya, se saisit du paquet, qu'elle glissa dans son sac et sortit du magasin. Elle se mit à courir en direction d'une autre ruelle. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Elle toucha bientôt le mûr qui la fermait et tapota sur les briques de façon méthodique. Bientôt, le passage s'ouvrit et Mélindra s'enfonça dans le boyau où elle se rendit invisible.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle déboucha dans un couloir du château. Elle prît à droite et se remit à courir. Bientôt, elle arriva dans le Hall. Elle sortit dehors et se dépêcha d'atteindre la cabane d'Hagrid. Pour plus de discrétion, elle longea, le plus possible, les bâtiments et la forêt mais quand elle vit Fudge, le vieillard de la Commission, Dumbledore et Macnair, la tentation fut trop grande et elle se transforma en chien.

Elle se dirigea en direction des quatre hommes et les croisa, la tête haute, s'arrangeant pour croiser le regard de Dumbledore, auquel elle fit un clin d'œil. Le directeur lui fit un sourire amusé en retour.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la forêt interdite où elle était certaine de trouver deux adolescents et un Hyppogriffe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry et Hermione quand à eux s'étaient suivit eux-mêmes et avaient libéré Buck. L'animal se tenait d'ailleurs derrière eux. Harry se demandait ce que fabriquait Mélindra quand il vit un labrador noir venir dans leur direction. Il donna un coup de coude à Hermione et émit un léger sifflement.

Circé vint vers eux et reprit forme humaine.

- Qu'est ce que tu étais partie faire ? Interrogea Hermione, légèrement en colère face au comportement de Mélindra.

- J'assurais les arrières de mon père.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as été rendre une visite à Rogue ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, mais j'y avais pas pensé. Répondit Mélindra, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Il est hors de question que tu repartes en vadrouille ! J'espère que personne ne t'a vu !

- Détends-toi, Mione. Personne ne m'a vu. Je te rappelle que je peux me rendre invisible. On fait quoi ?

- On attend, nos nous doivent être dans la cabane Hurlante maintenant.

Harry et Hermione s'étaient assis sur une souche d'arbre, chacun était perdus dans ses pensées.

Mélindra, elle, était assise plus loin, à califourchon sur un tronc d'arbre et écrivait une lettre à son père :

_Mon p'tit papa…_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu dois être en sécurité, quelque part sur cette planète._

_Normalement, tu devrais être libre, Peter devrait être sous les barreaux et je te dirais tous ça de vive voix mais un traître reste un traître…_

_A cause de Pettigrow, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître :_

_Je suis Mélindra, Sarah, Lily, Black, Potter, Turner et Halliwell de cœur._

_Je suis une sorcière Acathlante et une Tueuse potentielle aguerrie._

_Violoniste et emmerdeuse amatrice à mes heures perdues. Sans oublié que je joue au Quidditch au poste de Poursuiveuse (mais ça je suis sûre que ton vieil ami Patmol te l'a dit)._

_Pendant huit ans j'ai été élevée par des parents adoptifs, Elizabeth et William Turner, que je considère comme les miens. (N'empêche, qu'entre mes parents biologiques et mes parents adoptifs, mon cœur balance.)_

_A cinq ans, ma mère adoptive m'a mise au piano, je sais y jouer mais je préfère le violon._

_A six ans mon père m'a inscrite à des sport de combat : le Tae Kwon Do, le Karaté et la Boxe Française. Il ne voulait pas que sa petite fille puisse se faire embêter sans pouvoir se défendre. Je suis d'ailleurs devenu la terreur de mon école primaire !_

_Je vivais normalement jusqu'à mes neuf ans. Mes parents m'ont annoncé que j'étais une sorcière et que j'avais été adoptée (quoique ça je m'en douté un peu, quand t'es brune et que ton père a les cheveux châtains clairs et quand ta mère est blonde, tu doutes vraiment). Ce jour-là, quelque chose c'est libéré en moi et mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés. Chaque fois que j'étais en colère ou de mauvaise humeur, je libérais onde ou Dôme._

_Le mur de ma chambre en a d'ailleurs fait les frais._

_Dumbledore est alors intervenu et grâce à une potion à brider mes pouvoirs. Mais cela n'a marché que deux ans. Il a alors décidé de m'envoyer chez les sœurs Halliwell._

_Je suis donc partie habiter en Amérique, à San Francisco, chez Piper, Phoebe et Paige Halliwell._

_Elles m'ont appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs (enfin surtout Piper, en quelque sorte, j'ai suivi ma « formation » en même temps que Paige) à concocter des Potions (que même Servilo n'arriverait pas à faire) et à écrire des formules Acathlantes._

_Piper m'a enseigné le Latin et le Grec, que je « parle » couramment._

_Phoebe et mon Observateur ( un vieux sorcier Chinois fâché avec la magie, à moitié fou, un peu comme Dumbledore, qui s'est enrôlé du côté des Tueuses mais qui finalement à suivi le chemin tracé par Gilles. Un révolté sexagénaire, en gros) les arts martiaux et le maniement des armes._

_En plus de ma formation, je devais suivre le cursus scolaire de Poudlard._

_Enfin j'ai fait ma rentrée cette année : j'ai envoyé mon cher professeur de Potion au moins six fois à l'infirmerie, et mon cousin adoré, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy, au moins trois fois. Quand à moi et ben j'y suis aller faire quelque séjours aussi, comme toute Black qui se respect ! (Enfin ça je l'ai deviné grâce à Lupin)._

_J'adore me promener dans la forêt Interdite, manger du Crumble et tous ce qui est comestible (sucré de préférence)._

_J'aime bien la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potion (sauf le prof), Soin aux Créatures Magiques, le Quidditch et j'adore les chats._

_Je passe mon temps libre à zigouiller les méchants Vampires et les horribles Démons et je fais des blagues avec Fred et Georges Weasley_

_Je déteste Voldy-chéri, amour de mon cœur, mais rassurons nous, quand je l'aurais rencontré, ça deviendra réciproque, Pettigrow, Servilo et Drago Malefoy._

_Voilà ma p'tite vie. Comme ça tu me connais un peu mieux._

_Prends soin de toi et ne cherche pas les ennuis (je te connais assez pour savoir ça et puis j'ai déjà mon aiment à emmerde personnel, fabrication Potter…)_

_Gros Bisous, ta Mélindra qui t'aime._

_PS : je t'ai joints une photo d'Harry et moi. _

Mélindra relit sa lettre, satisfaite. Elle entendit des bruit de pas, et sachant que c'était Harry, elle le laissa lire au-dessus de son épaule.

- Voldy-chéri ? Mélindra, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Voyons Harry, comment crois tu que mon Tommy d'amour va réagir quand il va avoir vent de son surnom ? J'imagine déjà sa tête. Mélindra ferma les yeux et explosa de rire.

- Tu nuis gravement à son image de super méchant là ! Avec un sourire amusé.

- Depuis quand Tom Elvis Jedusor est un super méchant ? William le Sanglant était un super méchant, Angélus était un super méchant, la Force est un super super méchant mais Voldy-chéri n'est pas et ne serra jamais un super méchant pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il a seulement besoin de lire l'admiration et la peur dans les yeux de ses lèche-bottes. Un super méchant a besoin de lire la peur et la souffrance dans les yeux de ses victimes, nuance Harry, nuance…

- Comment ça « étaient » Merry ? Demanda Hermione, qui avait entendu parlé des deux Vampires.

- William s'est fait poser une puce électronique dans le crâne et ne peut plus mordre et Angélus s'est fait maudire par un groupe de Bohémiens qui lui ont rendu son âme. Il est lui aussi incapable de mordre.

Mélindra rangea sa lettre dans son sac et se leva. Elle allait dire une connerie pour détendre Harry qui avait l'air inquiet quand elle entendit, au loin, mais être Animagus avait quelques avantages, des bruits de pas, légers mais des bruits de pas quand même. Elle tourna sur elle-même et jeta un coup d'œil sur Buck, qui avait lui aussi redressé la tête. « Mauvais signe », songea la jeune fille…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre… Il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review )

A bientôt…

Orlane.


	25. Qui a dit qu'il partie 2

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

**_Résumé_** : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**_RAR: _**Merci à Angie pour sa review, et oui j'ai suisvi tes judicieux conseils et je suis contente que le dernier chapitre te plaise.

et Merci à Séléna pour sa review qui ma fait très très très plaisir (en plus que je l'ai lu le jour de Noël alors...) Merci pour les coordonnées du livre et j'espère que la suite te plaira... Et oui il y aura une suite... Mais surprise -...

Noël, Joyeux Noël, Noël, Joyeux Noël… Bonjour tout le monde, le Père Noël est aussi passé sur Fanfic… lol. Alors me revoila avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, et oui, c'est bientôt fini…

Enfin bon, j'espère que le Père Noël vous a gâté et bonne lecture !

**Qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps ? (Partie 2)**

- On a un petit problème, murmura finalement Mélindra.

- Quel problème ? Demanda Harry.

- Du genre vilains missieurs à longues quenottes.

- Des Vampires ? Interrogea Hermione.

Mélindra acquiesça de la tête et réfléchit. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit des Vampires, Hermione et Harry ne savait pas du tout se battre et ils risquaient de la gêner plus qu'autre chose. Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles qui commençait à apparaître, quand son regard s'arrêta sur les arbres, un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Montez dans un arbre ! Dépêchez vous ! Ordonna Mélindra tandis qu'elle sortait son sabre de son sac.

- Tu veux qu'on quoi ? S'étrangla Hermione.

- Je veux que vous montiez dans un arbre, tu m'as très bien comprise, Mione !

- J'ai le vertige, Merry !

Mélindra se retourna vers elle et mit ses mains sur ses hanches :

- Granger soit tu montes dans ce foutu arbre, soit tu te fait bouffer, c'est à toi de voir !

Hermione avala sa salive et murmura à contre cœur :

- Va pour l'arbre alors…

Harry se fit léviter jusqu'à une branche assez haute, et discrète, puis lança un _Windgardium Leviosa_ sur Hermione qui pâlissait au fur et à mesure de son ascension.

Mélindra se mit en garde au milieu de l'espèce de clairière, le sabre remonté au niveau de son visage, attendant ses futurs agresseurs de pied ferme.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : à peine deux minutes étaient passées que trois personnes, vêtues de noirs, une capuche rabattue sur leur visage, sortirent de derrière les arbres, rendant les armoiries de leur ordre visibles.

Mélindra avala sa salive, elle connaissait ces trois personnes pour les avoir vu dans le Livre des Ombres : des Duivels, et pas n'importe lesquels, les trois plus puissants de leur organisation.

- Alors les gars ? On se ballade ?

- Je ne saurai pas aussi insolente si j'étais toi, Halliwell ! Cracha celui du gauche.

- D'une tu n'es pas moi, de deux mon nom c'est Black, pas Halliwell ! Combien de fois devrai-je le répéter pour que les quelques neurones que tu as dans le crâne l'imprime ?

Le démon auquel elle avait répondu rugit de mécontentement et lui envoya une boule de feu, que Mélindra fit revenir sur lui grâce à une Onde. Le Duivel ne l'évita uniquement grâce à ses réflexes.

- Oh, mais c'est que la petite Black, s'est entraînée ! Lâcha le démon de droite.

- Et ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas. Aussi pitoyablement doué que lors de votre dernière rencontre avec une Halliwell, ça remonte à quand ? Au XVIII ème siècle ? Désolé je ne me souviens plus de la date exacte ! Mais là n'est pas la question, que me vaut cette chaleureuse rencontre ? Répliqua Mélindra. Elle aimait bien provoquer ses adversaires, ils perdaient leur sang froid et leur concentration et elle s'amusait.

Les trois démons lui jetèrent un regard noir, et celui du milieu répondit :

- La Source nous envoie.

- La Source ! Mais comment va-t-elle ? Ca fait un baye que je l'ai pas vu, mais peut–être que les sœurs Halliwell lui ont rendu une petite visite ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'alarme de ne pas m'avoir vu, je suis en très bonne santé si c'est ce qu'il l'inquiète. Cependant je ne vais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir envoyé quelques uns de ses _toutous_ pour s'en assurer. S'exclama la jeune fille, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres.

Les Duivels furent sans doute très gravement offensés car deux d'entre eux se dématérialisèrent dans une fumée noire pour réapparaître derrière Mélindra. L'adolescente était désormais encerclée.

- Vous ne voulez plus discutés ? Ne dit on pas que la violence est la voix des plus faibles ? Ah, mais j'oubliai, vous êtes faibles, sans vouloir vous offenser, naturellement. La jeune Black venait de pousser la provocation à son maximum, les trois démons attaquèrent…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry, du haut de son observatoire regardait la scène avec consternation : il savait parfaitement que Mélindra était une tête brûlée, mais de là à provoquer des Démons…

Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous lui était impressionnant : les démons avaient lancé l'attaque, et contrairement aux dires de Mélindra, les trois Duivels n'étaient pas si incompétents que ça…

Le premier avait lancé deux Balles de Feu, le deuxième deux Balles d'énergies quand au troisième, il avait sortit deux poignards et les avait lancé à une telle vitesse que le mouvement avait paru flou aux yeux d'Harry. Mélindra, à sa grande surprise ne s'était pas servit de ses pouvoirs, elle s'était contentée de se laisser tomber sur le sol, les trois attaques avaient alors faillit se retourner contre ses agresseur.

Moins d'un dixième de seconde plus tard, Mélindra était déjà debout, et regardait les trois démons avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard…

Mélindra analysa la situation, elle savait parfaitement que ses adversaires étaient âgés d'au moins quatre siècles : quatre siècles pour s'entraîner. Elle pauvre mortelle de treize ans, était puissante mais manquait d'expérience.

« On dit que l'attaque est la meilleure des défenses. » Songea-t-elle.

Elle rengaina son sabre et lança simultanément trois Balles d'énergies et trois sortilèges de feu, et avant que les trois Démons ne réagissent, exécuta une pirouette, agrippa une branche, tourna sur elle-même, fit un mouvement de balancier, lâcha prise, sortit ses poignards en plein vol et atterri sur le troisième Démon. Mélindra planta les lames acérées dans les épaules de son adversaire. Celui-ci grogna de douleur mais n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre : la jeune sorcière lui asséna un violent coup de pied sur l'arrière du crâne, qui produit un sinistre craquement.

Elle récupéra ses poignards et roula sur elle-même pour esquiver l'attaque du deuxième démon.

Elle leva sa baguette et murmura : _Cristalis Cage. _Quatre cristaux magiques apparurent autour du démon, la magie opéra et la cage Acathlante enferma le démon qui poussa un cri de frustration…

Le dernier démon la regarda étonné :

- Alors ? Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? Lança t-elle, sarcastiquement.

- Il te faudra bien plus que cela pour me vaincre ! Il fit apparaître une épée et la fixa.

Hermione resta bouche bée devant le combat qu'avait entamé Mélindra, elle parait les coups et attaquait très rapidement mais apparemment pas encore assez vite. Elle se retrouva débordée, les coups du Démons devenaient de plus en plus rapide. Hermione s'aperçu que Mélindra commençait à fatiguer, elle voulait l'aider mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire : si elle lançait un sort, elle risquait de toucher son amie.

Mélindra para difficilement un coup, puis un deuxième, un sourire sadique étira les lèvre de son adversaire, il effleura le bras droit de jeune fille, et y laissa une belle coupure, il recommença son manège à plusieurs reprises, toujours sur le même bras : les blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, loin de là, mais elles allaient affaiblir l'adolescente et attirer les Vampires, ainsi il n'aurait pas à s'occuper d'ôter la vie à cette pauvre créature : « Du sang des faibles te souiller, tu éviteras » disait l'un de leur commandement.

Mélindra commençait à paniquer, le Démon avait le dessus, et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle. Ses coupures ne lui faisaient pas mal, mais elles les gênaient. Son adversaire allait lui infliger une nouvelle blessure quand Buck arriva par derrière, se cabra et infligea une sanglante griffure au Duivel.

Mélindra profita de cette diversion pour reprendre son souffle. Elle brandit son épée, prête à reprendre le combat quand une dizaine de Vampires sortirent de l'ombre, la jeune fille soupira. « Manquait plus que ça ! »

Harry et Hermione, du haut de leur arbre, déglutirent difficilement. Ils étaient dans la bouse de Dragons jusqu'au cou…

Mélindra pria intérieurement qu'un miracle se produise. Un contre trois, elle pouvait gérer, mais un contre douze, ça c'était hors de ses capacités. En effet : le démon contre lequel elle se battait avant l'intervention de Buck avait fait cicatriser sa blessure et avait libéré celui qui se trouvait dans la cage de cristal.

Les deux Duivels attaquèrent en même temps, Elle para la première attaque, la deuxième, à la troisième, elle fit apparaître son Dôme, à la quatrième, elle du envoyer une Onde, puis deux, trois, pour les tenir à distance. Ses adversaires se dématérialisèrent et disparurent pendant quelques secondes. Puis le deuxième réapparu, il dévia son attention avec un coup d'épée latérale qu'elle para avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur sa tête, le démon tourna sur lui-même et lui infligea une blessure au niveau du ventre, du revers d'une deuxième épée, la plaie se mit à saigner et finit de mettre en appétit les Vampires… Mélindra baissa sa garde pour se tenir le ventre. Puis le premier réapparu à son tour et lui asséna un coup dans le dos avec le plat de son épée. En moins de quatre secondes, Mélindra Black venait d'être neutralisée : elle gisait au sol, le souffle court…

Les deux démons échangèrent un regard satisfait, ils attrapèrent un bras de leur partenaire, toujours étendu au sol, et disparurent dans une fumée noire.

Harry voulait descendre pour aider Mélindra, il devait l'aider. Mais comment ? Il avait étudié les Vampires en première année, mais son cours semblait si loin de la réalité… En même temps quand on vous dit que les Vampires sont tous comme Dracula et que vous vous apercevez de la réalité du haut d'un arbre…

Au sol, Mélindra venait de se relever, en s'aidant de l'arbre derrière elle, elle se tenait le ventre et semblait très mal en point. Buck s'approcha d'elle et elle s'appuya sur lui.

Le cercle qu'avaient formés les Vampires commença à se resserrer, Mélindra vit leur visage horriblement ridé, pour certains couverts de quelques cicatrices, la plupart portaient des vêtements démodés. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant elle. Pour qu'elle s'en sorte ce soir, il faudrait un véritable miracle. Elle essaya de contacter Léo, mais avec les protections de Poudlard, c'était une chose quasiment impossible, après tout elle n'était pas officiellement sa protégée…

L'un des Vampire, le plus grand et le plus costaud, lança l'attaque. Mélindra réagit au quart de tour et lui envoya un sortilège de feu, le Vampire se retrouva stoppé net, mais la jeune fille était trop faible pour qu'elle réussisse à le réduire en cendre.

Cependant, son sortilège dégagea une si forte odeur, qu'un Vampire blond, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la forêt Interdite la détecta, il prévint une jeune femme et ils se précipitèrent vers le lieu des réjouissances.

En arrivant dans la petite clairière, ils furent surpris par le tableau. Une bonne dizaine de Vampires s'acharnait sur un Dôme bleu, généré par une jeune fille, elle-même adossée sur un animal mi-aigle, mi-cheval. Du moins, c'est qu'ils distinguèrent.

Ils essayèrent d'attirer l'attention des démons, mais apparemment, ça ne marchait pas.

Lorsque Mélindra aperçut la tête blonde de son Vampire préféré, elle eut un sourire de soulagement.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! Finit-il par hurler. Son hurlement, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus un une sorte de rugissent, capta l'attention de tous les Vampires.

- Bien, vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager, très chers confrères.

- Pour que tu puisses de repaître à ton aise ? Tu peux toujours courir ! S'exclama une femme.

- Je dis ça pour vous, moi. Et devant l'air perplexe des Vampires, il ajouta. Disons que si vous n'avez pas dégagez dans les dix secondes, vous vous retrouverez avec La Tueuse sur le dos, je vous préviens, elle est d'une humeur massacrante ce soir…

- La Tueuse est ici ? Interrogea le chef du groupe.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait sortie de l'ombre et leur adressa un sourire carnassier.

Les Vampires échangèrent quelques regards, et déguerpirent à la vitesse de la lumière.

Spike s'approcha de Mélindra, qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Ca va ?

- A merveille ! Grogna t-elle

Il l'aida à s'assoire et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que le sang qui coulait des diverses blessures de l'adolescente.

- Buffy est ici ? Interrogea Mélindra, qui après l'intervention de Spike, avait du lutter pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Ladite Buffy s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui fit un sourire amical.

Hermione et Harry s'approchèrent de leur amie et Hermione murmura un sort qui fit apparaître des pansements autour des blessures de Mélindra.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la Tueuse

- Des Démons m'ont attaqué…

- Quel sorte de Démon ? Interrogea Spike.

- Des Duivels…

- Des Duivels ? Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie, Mélindra.

La jeune fille le savait très bien, elle se releva difficilement et regarda sa montre : onze heures et demi ! Il fallait qu'elle se rende près du lac.

- Il faut y aller, nos nous vont pas tarder à sortir de la Cabane Hurlante…

- Vos vous ? Interrogea Spike, en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est une longue histoire, William…

- Mélindra tu n'es pas en état de te déplacer. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, on s'en occupe… Proposa Hermione.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Granger, grogna la jeune fille en lançant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

Sur ce elle se hissa sur le dos de Buck. L'hippogriffe semblait totalement dévoué. Pour qui, pour quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais sans lui elle serait sans doute morte.

La petite troupe prit donc la direction qui menait au Lac Noir. Spike conduisait le cortège, suivit de Buffy, sous l'œil stupéfait d'Hermione et d'Harry qui se demandaient comment cet homme connaissait la forêt interdite. Mélindra quant à elle, était dans un état second. Elle se sentait épuisée et avait mal à ses diverses blessures, maintenant que l'adrénaline du combat était partie.

- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de vos doubles qui se promènent dans ton école, Mélindra ? Interrogea le Vampire au bout de dix minutes.

- T'as déjà entendu parlé de Sirius Black ? Répondit la jeune fille.

- C'est le meurtrier qui s'est évadé d'Azbasan ?

- Azkaban, William.

- C'est pareil…

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et continua son explication.

- Enfin bref, c'est mon père et…

- TON PERE ? S'écria le Vampire.

- William, si tu m'interromps toutes les dix secondes, on n'a pas fini.

Le Vampire grogna et Mélindra lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Donc ton père est un meurtrier et…

- Et un de mes amis est un Vampire, je sais William.

Spike lui lança un regard noir.

- Donc, disons que par un concourt de circonstance, on l'a rencontré dans la Cabane Hurlante et on s'est aperçu qu'il était innocent.

A l'arrière, Harry et Hermione observaient l'échange en souriant, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'homme devant eux était un Vampire, plus connu sous le nom de Spike…

- Et alors, cette histoire de doubles ?

- Quand t'a quelque chose dans le crâne tu l'as pas ailleurs. Grogna Mélindra, en lançant un regard qui se voulait noir à Spike.

- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, murmura Harry.

La jeune fille se retourna et lui tira la langue.

- Alors ? S'impatienta le Vampire.

- Les choses ont mal tournées, ont a été contraint de faire un petit voyage dans le temps pour sauver mon père.

Spike la regarda sceptiquement.

- La magie Spike, la magie… Répondit Buffy, silencieuse depuis le début de l'échange.

Mélindra se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- Alors que fait la Tueuse à Poudlard ?

- Elle est venue rencontrée une folle furieuse de treize ans qui s'amuse à tuer des Vampires.

- Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir, je fais mon boulot…

- Et le mien par la même occasion.

- Tu vas pas t'en plaindre quand même ?  
Pour toute réponse la Tueuse lui sourit, sourire auquel Mélindra répondit.

Ils passaient près d'une clairière quant un hurlement s'éleva au loin : « _PAPA !_ »

- C'est bien ce que je disait, on est sorti de la Cabane Hurlante.

Bientôt ils entendirent les grognements provenant du combat entre Sirius et Lupin. Spike et Buffy les laissèrent et avant que les bruits du combat se soient évanouis, Mélindra murmura :

- Les Détraqueurs…

Tout se passa en quelques secondes, Mélindra sauta à terre, se transforma en Panthère et fonça en direction de la clairière où elle s'était battue contre le loup-garou. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry se hissa sur l'Hyppogriffe, aida Hermione à en faire autant et Buck, qui semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, partit au galop, suivant la trace de Baguera…

Arrivé sur place, ils virent une Mélindra pâle comme la mort qui regardait la scène totalement paniquée, soutenue par Buffy.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon père va venir, murmura Harry en descendant de Buck.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Hermione et dit d'une voix désolée.

- Harry, ton père est mort, il ne viendra pas…

- Si ! Il viendra ! Rugit le Gryffondor.

Une bonne dizaine de seconde passa, en face, un Détraqueur venait de soulever sa cagoule.

- Il ne viendra pas Harry, il ne viendra pas et nous allons mourir… Murmura Hermione en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Sous l'œil stupéfait des quatre autres, il sortit sa baguette et hurla :

- SPERO PATRUNUM !

Un immense animal sortit de sa baguette et chargea les Détraqueurs qui déguerpirent à la vitesse de la lumière, comme poursuivit par le mal en personne. L'animal revint vers eux et s'inclina devant Harry :

- Cornedrue, murmura celui-ci.

Mélindra quant à elle déclara joyeusement :

- Ravie d'te revoir Jamesie !

Le cerf se tourna vers elle, se redressa fièrement en lui jetant un regard qui semblait noir puis disparu…

Hermione tira Harry vers la forêt en désignant l'autre rive d'un signe de tête où Rogue venait d'apparaître. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri du regard du maître des Potions, Harry se tourna vers son amie qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs.

- Jamesie ? Interrogea Harry.

- Tu savais pas ? C'était l'autre surnom de James, mon père qui l'a trouvé j'crois.

- C'est moi ou Sirius Black était aussi chiant que toi à Poudlard ? Railla Harry.

- Hey ! Et puis d'abord si tu m'embêtes trop, je t'en trouve un moi aussi.

Tout le monde se mit à rire au bout d'un moment, Mélindra s'était aperçu que le Vampire et la jeune femme la regardaient suspicieusement.

- Quoi ?

- On a vu un truc assez troublant toute à l'heure.

- Précise ta pensée William, l'Ampathie n'est pas une matière que l'on nous enseigne.

- J'ai vu une Panthère noire se battre contre un loup-garou. Je n'ai jamais été très féru de ce qui concerne les animaux mais une panthère, ici… Enfin bref, ensuite une fois que le loup-garou soit parti, la Panthère s'est transformé en une jeune fille qui te ressemblait étrangement.

La jeune fille lui sourit énigmatiquement et répondit :

- La magie William, la magie…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Buffy observait la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de Spike. Quand le Vampire était revenu de « sa mission » et qu'il lui avait dit que c'était une gamine de treize ans qui exterminait les Vampires de la forêt Interdite, elle ne l'avait pas cru. Ils avaient quand même entamés des recherches, mais avec Willow, ils avaient été pas mal occupés et la recherche sur la soi-disant Mélindra Black avait été relayée au second plan. Puis il y a deux semaines, les Observateurs à qui Gilles avait écrit leur avaient répondus et elle avait été obligée de reconnaître que Spike avait dit la vérité…

Elle avait organisé une expédition en Ecosse avec son ennemi où elle devait trouver la jeune fille. Elle devait admettre que pour une Tueuse Potentielle, elle se battait très bien. De plus, elle ne manquait pas de ressource. Bien qu'elle ait été assez bien informée sur le sujet :

Demandez à n'importe quel Démon qui est Mélindra Black, il vous répondra qu'il ne connaît pas de Mélindra Black et que vous devez confondre avec Mélindra Halliwell, la protégée des trois sœurs du même nom…

Et après vous demandez qui sont les sœurs Halliwell, d'une on vous regarde bizarrement, de deux on vous éclate de rire à la figure et enfin on vous explique que se sont les trois sorcières les plus puissantes que la Terre ait jamais portée.

Elle avait téléphoné audites sœurs et il c'était révélé que Mélindra avait été une sorte d'apprentie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis se leva :

- Faut qu'on y aille…

- Aller où ? Interrogea Spike.

- Libérer mon père… Y a une espèce de grotte au Nord, à environ trois kilomètres… Buffy, si tu veux, tu peux aller voire le professeur Dumbledore, si jamais une nouvelle apocalypse se dessine à l'horizon, il pourra t'aider… Au fait faites gaffe de pas vous faire repérer par les Détraqueurs, dans le genre froid, on fait pas pire… Harry prend mon balai dans mon sac, Hermione et moi on monte sur Buck…

Elle salua Spike et Buffy puis se hissa sur Buck. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents avaient disparu…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors, ça vous a plu ??? Laissez moi une petite review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir

Encore Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous…


	26. Ce n'est qu'un Au revoir

**__**

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et Sarah Potter.

**_Résumé_** : Mélindra Black entre en troisième année à Poudlard après avoir passé deux ans chez les sœurs Halliwell…

**RAR: ** Merci à Séléna et à Manon pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Bonjour tout le monde! Bonne année! Me revoila ( avec un peu de retard mais bon...) avec le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et oui c'est fini... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici et puis bonne lecture.

**Ce n'est qu'un Au Revoir.**

Ils volaient tous les trois en direction de la tour noire, Mélindra et Hermione sur Buck et Harry sur l'Eclair de Feu. En moins d'une minute ils furent sur place. Hermione et Harry descendirent à terre tandis que Mélindra restait sur l'Hyppogriffe, préférant éviter de faire de la gymnastique.

Ses deux amis approchèrent de la cellule et Hermione fit exploser la serrure.

- ET APRÈS C'EST MOI QU'EST PAS DISCRÈTE ! Hurla t-elle à Hermione, TOUT POUDLARD A DU T'ENDENDRE…

Les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent au pas de course, Sirius Black derrière eux.

Son père monta derrière Hermione et Harry enfourcha l'Eclair de Feu. Ils partirent et atterrissèrent près de la passerelle où son père dû l'aider à descendre, en effet : sa blessure n'avez pas si bien que ça supporter sa course dans la forêt Interdite…

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée, demanda t-il en voyant sa fille se tenir le ventre.

- T'as déjà rencontré de Démons dans la forêt Interdite ?

- Non…

- Moi, si.

Sirius Black fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry et Hermione :

- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

- En te mettant à l'abri. Répondit son filleul en lui tendant le sac de Mélindra.

- Qu'est ce que…

- T'occupes, maintenant dépêche toi de partir, Fudge et compagnie vont pas tardé à se ramener. Lui ordonna le jeune Potter.

Sirius s'approcha d'Harry et lui murmura :

- Je suppose qu'on a dit te le dire des dizaines de fois mais tu ressembles énormément à James sauf…

- Sauf les yeux, j'ai les yeux de ma mère.

Son parrain lui sourit et se tourna ver Mélindra, celle-ci murmura :

- On y va ?

- Comment ça, on ? Répondit Sirius.

- Je ne suis pas habillée comme tout à l'heure et en plus j'ai des nouvelles blessures… Pomfresh va sentir le coup fourré à des kilomètres, sans parler de Fudge… Il faut que je sorte de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour appeler Léo, il me ramènera à Poudlard dans un ou deux jours…

- T'es pas sérieuse ? S'insurgea Hermione.

- Si, tu expliqueras l'histoire à Dumbledore dans les grands traits et tu n'auras qu'à dire à Pomfresh que je suis partie aider les sœurs Halliwell, avec l'accord du Directeur bien entendu…

Mélindra lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers son père.

- En scelle !

Celui-ci soupira, et après avoir aider Mélindra à monter sur l'Hyppogriffe, il se hissa sur Buck. Ensuite il donna un vigoureux coup de talon, l'animal partit au galop et s'envola.

Bientôt, les deux Black ne furent qu'un point à l'horizon.

- Harry, il nous reste à peine dix minutes pour nous rendre à l'infirmerie.

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Hermione et tout deux se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps :

- Alors ? Murmura le Directeur quand les deux adolescents arrivèrent à côté de lui.

- On a réussi, Sirius s'est enfui sur le dos de Buck, répondit le jeune Potter après avoir reprit son souffle.

- Où est Miss Black ? Demanda le Directeur en s'apercevant de l'absence de sa jeune élève.

- On a rencontré un petit problème durant notre escapade, elle était blessé et elle a préférée se rendre au Manoir Halliwell, elle reviendra demain ou après-demain… Et, vous allez peut être recevoir le visite de la Tueuse… Mais ce n'est pas sûr, expliqua Harry.

- Bien, ensuite le directeur posa son oreille sur le battant en bois, je crois que vous êtes partis.

Les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent de la tête et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où après quelques minutes, l'infirmière sortit de son bureau et commença à s'occuper d'eux.

- Où est Miss Black ? Interrogea t-elle en s'apercevant de l'absence de la jeune fille.

- Elle est partie aider les sœurs Halliwell, Dumbledore a évoqué un Démon assez puissant qui nécessitait son aide.

L'infirmière grogna et continua d'administrer ses soins.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius et Mélindra volait en direction des montagnes qui entourées Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment son père murmura :

- Je préférai ma moto.

Il pu entendre rire sa fille et rien ne lui fit plus plaisir.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt Interdite ?

- Ma copine la Source a envoyé des Démons pour m'éliminer, comme d'hab quoi !

Son père soupira et indiqua à Buck de commencer à descendre. Quand il disait que les Potter étaient des aimants à emmerdes…

Après s'être posé à terre, Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui tendit une enveloppe :

- Ta mère et moi aurions du t'y emmener avant ton entrée à Poudlard mais... Enfin, promet moi d'y aller pendant les vacances Mélindra, c'est très important…

Sa fille hocha la tête et se saisit de l'enveloppe. Puis son père lui prit la tête entre ses mains :

- Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère…

- C'est pas ce que tout le monde dit…

Son père leva un sourcil et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ils disent que je suis le portrait craché de mon père.

Son père se mit à rire et la serra dans ses bras :

- T'as intérêt de faire attention à toi où je te jure que… Marmonna Mélindra.

- Toi aussi Mélindra, toi aussi fait attention à toi, les Potter ont le dont de s'attirer des ennuis plus gros qu'eux et si tu me ressembles autant que tout le monde le dit alors tu dois être aussi tête brûlée que je l'étais à Poudlard...

La jeune fille profita de l'étreinte quelques secondes puis se dégagea et hurla :

- LEO, ANGE DE MON CŒUR, VIENT CHERCHER TA PROTEGEE ADOREE.

Son père se tapa le front, visiblement exaspéré :

- C'est Hermione qui disait que tu n'étais pas discrète ? Et bien, je pense qu'elle avait raison…

Sa fille lui fit un clin d'œil et répondit :

- Et c'est Lunard qui disait que je ressemblais à mon père ?

Son père sourit et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras :

- Tu ferras attention à toi, hein ? Murmura Mélindra.

- Je te le promets.

Il se sépara d'elle et enfourcha Buck :

- Ce n'est qu'un Au Revoir, ma princesse. Prends soin de toi !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sirius Black talonna vivement sa monture et s'envola dans la nuit. A ce moment, une lumière bleuté apparu près de Mélindra:

- Tiens voilà mon taxi… marmonna la jeune fille, fixant toujours l'endroit où son père avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il était parti, et Merlin seul, savait quand elle le reverrait. Elle soupira et se tourna vers la provenance de la lumière bleue.

La lumière bleu qui d'ailleurs avait disparu pour laisser apparaître Léo et… Phoebe.

La jeune femme se jeta sur sa petite sœur de cœur pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, Merry !

- Phoebe tu m'étouffes, grogna cette dernière.

Elle desserra son étreinte et regarda l'adolescente dans les yeux :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivée ? Ne me dit surtout pas que sa concerne un certain Sirius Black où je te jure que je me charge de son cas !

- Euh… En quelque sorte ça le concerne mais en faite faudrait plus que t'aille voire du côté des Duivels qui ont cru bon de venir me rendre une visite…

Phoebe soupira et, prenant Mélindra par les épaules, se dirigea vers Léo, celui-ci positionna ses mains au-dessus de son ventre : bientôt, la blessure se referma, suivit de toutes les autres.

Ensuite l'Etre de Lumière lui prit sa main, en même temps que celle de Phoebe et tout trois disparurent dans une lumière bleu. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se matérialisèrent dans le salon du Manoir Halliwell. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne :

- Où sont les filles ?

- Paige n'est pas encore rentrée et Piper est au P3. Répondit Phoebe.

- D'accord.

- Quand à vous mademoiselle Black, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous coucher !

- Léo ! S'indigna Phoebe à la place de Mélindra. On ne la pas vu depuis presque un an et tu voudrais l'envoyer au lit avant qu'elle ait dit bonjour à Paige et Piper ?

L'Être de Lumière soupira, fataliste : la jeune Halliwell pouvait se montrer très protectrice envers Mélindra.

- Fait comme tu veux, Phoebe. Mais je reste sur ma position : Mélindra a besoin de repos !

- Tu n'as qu'à m'emmener au P3, j'irais voir Piper, et Paige sera sûrement là-bas.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit dans le Hall et quelques secondes après, Paige entra dans le salon :

- Merry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de répondre, elle la serra dans ses bras et Mélindra manqua pour la deuxième fois de la journée de se faire étouffer.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Pour faire court je vais te dire que j'ai rencontré mon père, que je me suis battue contre un loup-garou, ait manqué de me faire tuer successivement par des Détraqueurs, des Duivels et des Vampires et… Et c'est tout en faite.

La jeune femme eut un sourire désabusé :

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer un peu Mélindra, tu sembles exténuée…

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? D'abord Pomfresh, ensuite Léo… JE ne suis pas fatiguée, je pête la forme, je pourrais même aller rendre une visite à des Démons et… S'énerva la jeune fille en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, signe qu'elle étai vraiment énervée.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard à la fois exaspéré et amusé :

- Je crois que la journée a du être forte en émotion, ça fait au moins deux ans qu'on avait pas eut le droit à une crise de nerfs, murmura Phoebe.

Sa petite sœur acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et se reconcentra sur la diatribe de la jeune fille, qui maintenant parlait en italien après être passé par le français… Elle échangea un autre coup d'œil avec sa sœur qui s'était assise et qui continuait d'observer sa petite protégée. La jeune femme sourit en voyant cette lueur dans les yeux de Phoebe… Cette lueur qui n'apparaissait dans ces yeux uniquement que lorsque Mélindra était dans le parages… Phoebe était la plus proche de Mélindra, rien d'étonnant à cela : elles étaient aussi folle l'une que l'autre. Alors tout naturellement, Phoebe avait pris le rôle de grande sœur, Piper était, en quelque sorte, la maman de la maison, et elle c'était la super-copine-confidente, au même titre que Léo. La jeune femme était très proche de sa petite protégée, ayant suivit leur formation en même temps… Elle reporta son attention sur l'adolescente, qui ayant fini son monologue, s'était enfoncée dans un fauteuil, et, mine de rien et malgré ses paroles, commençait à s'endormir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsque Mélindra ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle reconnut sans difficultés sa chambre, elle sourit et se leva, remarquant au passage qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements de la veille mais un pyjama qu'elle reconnut sans mal… « Phoebe » songea-t-elle en observant le vieux pantalon fétiche de sa presque grande sœur et le T-shirt qui allait avec. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine : elle était heureuse de se trouver là ! Un an qu'elle n'était pas venue, elle aurait du venir une semaine pendant les vacances de Noël mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père… Son père, qui sait où il se trouvait en ce moment, loin de l'Angleterre, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et commença à se préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom !

- La Belle aux Bois Dormants de San Francisco est enfin levée ! On commençait à s'inquiéter !

Mélindra se retourna avec un grand sourire :

- Piper ! S'écria t-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune maman.

- Tu as bien dormie, j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'est pas loin de seize heures Mélindra. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas fatiguer hier soir.

L'adolescente se dégagea de son étreinte et lui tira la langue, juste avant de continuer à préparer son petit déjeuné.

Piper sourit et se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait son fils. Une demi-heure après elle vit passer Mélindra qui montait se changer.

Après avoir avaler son petit déjeuné-quatre-heures. Mélindra regagna sa chambre et fouilla dans son armoire où il restait quelques-uns de ses « vêtements ». Elle attrapa rapidement un jean, qu'elle avait « emprunté » à Phoebe l'année dernière, elle flottait dedans mais l'adorait quand même et un T-shirt : anciennement propriété de Paige… Elle prit une rapide douche et enfila ses vêtements. Ensuite, elle se dépêcha de gagner le salon, ayant repéré le petit Wyatt.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit le petit garçon d'un peu plus d'un an dans les bras de sa mère.

- C'est dingue ce qu'il a grandi, murmura t-elle.

- La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, Wyatt devait avoir un peu plus de deux mois, Mélindra.

- N'empêche, il a beaucoup grandi quand même. Elle s'approcha de Piper et prit le petit bout dans ses bras : celui-ci ne protesta pas, même s'il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille depuis longtemps, il ne l'avait pas oubliée pour autant.

- Comment tu vas bonhomme ? Wyatt sourit pour toute réponse.

- T'es content d'être bientôt grand frère ? Le sourire du petit garçon s'effaça subitement et il fit non de la tête. Mélindra grimaça et échangea un regard avec Piper. Elle lui fit un bisou et le reposa par terre, à côté de ses jouets.

- Il est pas content d'être grand frère, c'est bizarre.

- Je sais mais l'idée ne l'emballe pas du tout…

Mélindra aller répondre quand une lumière bleue apparut dans la pièce, lorsqu'elle eut disparue, un jeune homme brun que Mélindra ne connaissait pas se tenait devant elle. Celui-ci la fixa longuement puis Piper déclara :

- Mélindra, je te présente Chris, notre nouvel Être de Lumière.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et murmura :

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

Le jeune homme parut déglutir difficilement : dans son futur Mélindra Black n'était plus… Bizarre de se retrouver face à cette fille aussi célèbre qu'Harry Potter si ce n'est plus, et dont sa mère et ses tantes lui avaient tant parlé, il l'avait connue quand il était jeune mais n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs : juste une femme toujours souriante et gentille avec lui et son frère, une presque grande sœur, en fait. En pensant à ce qu'elle allait vivre, il espérait que le futur allait bel et bien changer… Il connaissait juste ces enfants, son mari et le reste de la famille Black, « si elle savait » songea-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas. Répondit-il.

Mélindra haussa les épaules et reprit sa conversation avec Piper, sans se soucier du jeune homme.

Mélindra passa une excellente journée en compagnie des sœurs Halliwell. Elle retourna au P3 aider Piper en gardant le petit Démon sur patte. Elle avait parlé un peu avec Chris et avait remarqué que celui-ci la regardait bizarrement… Enfin bon, les sœurs s'étaient absentées pendants quelques heures et étaient revenues avec un sourire vainqueur et Mélindra n'avait pas douté une seconde que trois Démons venaient d'être envoyés en enfer.

Le soir, elle avait été au P3, et avait enflammé la piste de danse. Après deux ans passé chez les sœurs Halliwell, et après avoir passé quasiment tous ses week-ends au club, Mélindra avait apprit, grâce à des habitués, pas mal de pas de hip-hop, et elle se débrouillait assez bien, enfin d'après les trois sœurs.

Elle resta en tout deux jours au Manoir : quelques heures avant de repartir pour Poudlard, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe que lui avait donné son père :

_Ma petite chérie…_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que le pire est arrivée et que Peter nous a trahit…_

_A l'heure où je l'écris : tu es avec ton père dans le salon… Tu as à peine un an et tu le mènes déjà en bateau. _

_Tu dois être une belle jeune fille aujourd'hui. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te voir grandir…_

_Mais il est de mon devoir de te révéler certaines choses sur ta famille Mélindra : je suis la dernière descendante des « Potter Italiens » comme disait ma mère. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais la grande famille des Potter a été divisée au court des siècles… Harry est lui aussi un des descendants de cette branche mais mois directement que toi. Tout cela pour te dire que notre famille est la descendante du dernier Prince du royaume des Dieux. C'est tout ce que je sais ou tout ce que l'on bien voulu me dire. C'est pour cela qu'à chaque onzième anniversaire d'un des enfants, il est conduit, une nuit de pleine lune sur le mont Olympe. Puis l'enfant doit se débrouiller pour percer les secrets de l'antique montagne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne n'y est encore arrivé… Mais quelque chose en moi me dit que l'Elue, comme l'appelle la vieille prophétie, c'est toi ma fille. Si mes déductions sont bonnes alors Tom n'aura qu'à bien se tenir…_

_Profite de la vie qui s'offre à toi ma toute petite… Ne laisse jamais les autres décider à ta place : ta liberté est ton bien le plus précieux. Et surtout n'oublie jamais cet adage purement siriusien que ton père ne cesse de répéter : « Impossible n'est pas Black ! » _

_Bâts toi jusqu'à la fin pour ce qu'il te paraît juste et n'hésite surtout pas à clamer haut et forts tes idées. Quelques soient tes choix, n'oublie jamais que l'on te soutiendra, ton père et moi._

_Je te laisse ma petite princesse. _

_Mélindra, ma fille, mon enfant… Je t'aimerais même par delà la mort et mes pensées t'accompagneront toujours dans ce long chemin qu'est la vie._

_Maman._

Mélindra essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé pendant sa lecture : sa mère… _Maman_, rien que ce mot. La seule et unique lettre de sa mère. Tous ce qui concernait sa famille furent relayé inconsciemment au second plan : sa mère l'aimait et où qu'elle soit elle veillait sur elle…

Chris la ramena à Poudlard. Elle l'avait trouvé étrange tout le long de son séjour mais n'avait rien dit.

- Bon, ben à un de ces quatre, Mélindra. Dit le jeune homme avant de disparaître.

Mélindra tourna sur elle-même et se dirigea vers le château, plus précisément vers le bureau directorial.

Sur le chemin elle croisa Rogue, qui lui fit son regard noir, regard auquel elle répondit par un sourire goguenard, un tantinet soit peu provoquant, mais si peu…

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la gargouille elle donnât le mot de passe et frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Miss Black ! Comment allez-vous ?

Mélindra s'installa sur une chaise en face de son Directeur et répondit :

- Bien mieux qu'en quittant Poudlard… Je suis désolée de vous avoir désobéit mais les circonstances ne m'ont pas laissées d'autres alternatives.

- Vous êtes toute excusée, d'autant que sans vous, Mr Potter et Miss Granger ne seraient peut-être plus de ce monde…

Mélindra lui fit un petit sourire, se retenant de dire : « Si je n'avais pas était là, il n'y aurait pas eu de Démons… »

- Mlle Summers est venue me voir hier, elle vous passe le bonjour.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et le professeur continua :

- Bien, Miss Black : maintenant que je me suis assurée de votre parfaite santé vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis.

Elle se leva, salua le Directeur et se dépêcha de rallier la salle commune des Gryffondors.

En arrivant près du bureau de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle aperçu Harry à l'autre bout du couloir :

- MELINDRA ! S'écria celui-ci en lui faisant un grand signe la main.

Ils se rejoignirent au milieu du couloir et après un petit serrage dans les bras, Harry alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Lupin, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule :

- Je vous aie vu arriver, tous les deux. Dit loup-garou avant même que Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Le professeur désigna le vieux parchemin étalé sur son bureau : la carte du Maraudeur.

- Je viens de croiser Hagrid, il m'a dit que vous aviez démissionné, c'est vrai ?

- QUOI ? S'exclama Mélindra. Vous n'avez tout de même pas démissionner ?

- J'en aie bien peur, Miss Black.

- Mais pour… pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est vrai ! Qui sait avec quoi on va se retrouver l'année prochaine, sans vouloir vous offenser professeur. Parce que d'après ce qu'Hermione m'a racontée : entre un prof possédé et un narcissique…

- Le professeur Rogue à _accidentellement_ révélé la nature de ma… heu… condition. Bientôt, les hiboux des parents d'élèves vont arriver : il ne voudront pas qu'un… Enfin que quelqu'un comme moi fasse cour à leurs enfants.

- Le professeur Rogue à quoi ? Rugit Mélindra. Non mais ce type est tout simplement suicidaire ! Non je sais, il est devenu sado-maso et il veut que je l'envoie dans un mur ! C'est la seule explication plausible à son comportement ! Marmonna la jeune Black, ce qui fit sourire son professeur.

- Non, je pense qu'il est simplement très rancunier.

- Comment ça ?

- Dumbledore à réussi à convaincre Fudge que je vous avez sauvé la vie… Après l'évasion de Sirius, Rogue était déjà très énervé mais je crois que ça a été le comble pour lui… Surtout qu'avec tout cela, l'Ordre de Merlin lui est passée sous le nez.

Ses deux élèves échangèrent un regard à la fois consterné et amusé.

- En parlant de cela, Miss Black… Je vous savais brillante, mais pas au point d'avoir deux formes Animagus !

La jeune fille s'empourpra…

- Vous m'avez reconnue ? Je suis désolée mais il fallait que je sauve mon père… Circé n'aurait jamais pu tenir en respect un loup-garou…

- J'espère tout du moins que ça sera ma première et dernière rencontre avec une Panthère…

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry continua :

- Mais vous êtes le meilleur prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu !

- Hélas Harry, je n'ai pas le choix… Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est des progrès que vous avez faits, parlé moi un peu de votre Patronus.

Après qu'Harry ait relaté les faits, le professeur Lupin déclara, nostalgique :

- Vous avez parfaitement deviné Harry, votre père se transformait bel et bien en cerf. Ce qui lui a valu son surnom : Cornedrue.

- Ce n'était pas son seul surnom, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

Celui-ci sourit malicieusement et échangea un regard entendu avec la fille de son meilleur ami.

- Non, Sirius avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Jamesie, mais ce surnom avait le don de faire enrager James… Allez savoir pourquoi…

Mélindra afficha un sourire de vainqueur et lança un regard à Harry du style : « Tu vois, j'avais raison ».

Le professeur Lupin farfouilla dans son tiroir et tendit la cape d'invisibilité à Harry.

- Je l'ai ramenée de la Cabane Hurlante hier soir.

Puis en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur, il la lui tendit également. Il regarda longuement Mélindra, soupira et rouvrit sa valise dont il sortit un album photo :

- Tenez, Miss Black… Je l'ai trouvé dans les ruines de la maison de James et Lily… Sarah tenait cet album pour vous. C'est un miracle qu'il n'est pas brûlé mais la magie est quelque fois mystérieuse… Enfin, il vous revient de droit. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à le compléter : tout ce que je sais c'est que la dernière photo remonte au 30 octobre 1981…

Mélindra remercia son professeur d'un regard qui en disait long et ouvrit l'album à la dernière page : les dernières photos de sa mère en vie, les toutes dernières… Sur cette dernière page il y avait deux photos : l'une où l'on pouvait voir : James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Sarah et Mélindra, tous huit réunis près d'une immense cheminée, où trônait un tas respectable de bonbons en tous genres. Et sur la deuxième juste son père qui tenait sa mère et elle, sa fille dans ses bras.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, une larme de regret de ce qu'elle avait manqué à cause de Pettigrow… Une larme qui scella une promesse muette : la Vengeance !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Comment ça ? Moi ? Une sadique de première ? Naon ! Enfin un juste un tout petit peu ;)

Je vous vois déjà entrain d'imaginer la plus belle lettre de menace de mort. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y auras une suite…

Au programme ? Hummm… Tout un tas de jolies choses : nouveaux pouvoirs, nouveaux ennemis, nouveaux dangers… Nouveaux persos. De l'amour aussi… (Et wé !) Et une Mélindra Black au caractère plus explosif que jamais…

Enfin, comme vous vous en doutez, cela aura un rapport avec le quatrième tome…

Bon je vous laisse sur votre faim… La suite sera publiée d'ici deux à trois mois et demi (tout dépend de l'avancée de la fic et surtout de mes devoirs etc.…) Comment ça c'est long ? (Sourire sadique) Je vous plains, très chers lecteurs, parce que MOI je connais la suite (et même la fin de cette très charmante histoire)…

A bientôt

Orlane.


End file.
